Inter Service Backup
by itkeepsmebusy
Summary: The OSP team is dealing with the temporary reassignment of one of their own, one is having a harder time then the others. Hetty was concerned and had to make a change. She found an old friend, someone who would be there till the team was whole again. Continuation of Inter Service Rivalry. AFOSI OC. 1/21/2014 CHAPTER 20 IS A NEW CASE AND IT INVOLVES AFGHANISTAN.
1. Chapter 1 - Low Morale

**This is my next fanfic. The first one got good response and my OC seemed to be well liked, so I considered a sequel. There will be a case involved with this one like my last one, but will have a few chapters of background first.**

**If you want to learn more about my OC, see my other fic, Inter Service Rivalry. This is a continuation.**

**I didn't consider myself much of a writer but this has been fun and relaxing for me. I actually look forward to sitting down and typing some things out. **

**AN 12/13/2013- Do to a suggestion from Bard15 and my own opinions I did a little of a rewrite edit of this chapter. I feel better about it now. Chapter 3 is in work now.**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont NCIS LA or its Characters. Only my OC**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Kensi was reassigned to Granger's mission. Deeks was alone in the bullpen at 0700, doing his best to keep his mind busy and not think about her.

He stared at his computer screen trying to type out an AAR, After Action Report, from the takedown of a Marine who was trying to sell arms on the side. He had all the details in his head, but couldn't write them down. He usually was pretty speedy and thorough with his paperwork but for the last month he has been struggling.

He got up and took a walk around the office, rubbed his face, he knew he was tired but he couldn't sleep, the dark circles under his eyes would attest to that.

Along with being tired his was mad, he and Kensi both finally admitted to work on their "thing" and then the next instant she was gone.

As he was wandering around he found himself in front of Hetty's office staring at the trinkets on her desk and other items scattered about. He blamed Hetty and avoided her as much as he could so as to not cause the possibility of him showing his frustrations with her.

He respected Hetty, he kinda figured he was her favorite, a maternal influence on him since his mother was no longer around.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling he was betrayed. Didn't she approve of him and Kensi together? Were they split because of that? He had not gotten that note from Hetty about "Sunshine and Gunpowder?" He was confused. It kept him up at nights, but he came to realize thinking about it would just make it worse.

So after two weeks he did the one thing he thought he could do to keep his mind off of her. He buried himself into his work. He had done the same thing after high school when he tackled college and law school. He set himself a goal, working on that would make him not worry or think about his father or his mother. He was out the prove something.

He arrived earlier than anyone, even Sam. He worked on reports, read intelligence briefs, worked out in the gym, and spent extra time in the range. Lately though he was avoiding the range. It seemed the past few times he would do some shooting and look at how he did and he'd start thinking about her and how much tighter her groupings were compared to his.

Cases had come in here and there. He worked with Sam and Callen on a few as a trio, they never would've sent him off on his own. But this last case that they had just finished had required him to work with Nell.

Nell was very competent, but she wasn't Kensi. He liked Nell, they were close, but he was more worried about her safety and was having trouble focusing on the case at hand. This was noticed by Sam and Callen, it was especially noticed by Hetty.

Hetty had pulled him into her office on a few occasions to see how he was doing. The last visit hadn't gone too well.

* * *

**TWO DAYS AGO**

"And how are you Mr. Deeks?" Hetty had him sit down in front of her desk. She used to offer tea but by now she knew he'd never accept.

"Same as the last time you asked me Hetty, I'm good, great actually. I'm fine."

"We both know that when you use the term "fine" that you are not fine Mr. Deeks."

"Hetty what do you want me to say? My partner is gone to God knows where, no one can tell me anything, I don't know if she is even ok. I can't email, text, send a letter, or even carrier pigeon to her. I always have her back and she has mine and I worry about her."

"Mr. Deeks what your partner is doing is very important and you need to accept that," Hetty tells him in a stern voice.

"You don't think I know that? That doesn't mean I have to like it. I feel like its my fault she is gone. If I did something wrong and you're punishing me for something, then I'll go back to LAPD and you can bring her home, if thats what it will take. I told you that before."

"I will not argue with you Mr. Deeks, but the situation is the way it is and thats how it will stay. Ms. Jones will assist you in the field when necessary."

"Hetty, Nell is a great analyst and shows promise in the field but she is not an agent yet. I don't think pairing her up with me is a good call. Can I just work alone or with Callen and Sam?" Deeks is looking down at the floor, he likes Nell, considers her a good friend but when it comes to working in the field and being put in dangerous situations he has to tell the truth.

"I believe you have the skillset to be a good mentor and instructor for Ms. Jones. Your vast experience has made you an excellent undercover operator, which I believe she can learn from." Hetty counters his argument.

Deeks stand up and turns to walk away. "Are we done here? I have work to do."

Hetty nods and he walks away.

Hetty could tell that he was hurting, but she was also concerned for her liaison officer. She did agree that Ms. Jones was still to green to be working in the field but she had thought Mr. Deeks would be willing to work with her. Obviously that wasn't going to be.

She had plenty of NCIS agents to choose from to come in and work as a temporary replacement. All were good agents, but none had experience working with OSP. There had to be a better option.

She took a walk over to the bullpen. Her agents were not at their desks at the moment. She noticed Kensi's empty desk and chair. It wasn't a mess as it usually was. Mr. Deeks must of straightened it up.

At the thought of her talk with him she turned to face his desk. All his files were neatly organized. She then looked over at his inbox/outbox and thats when she saw it. Stuck to the box was a small black patch. On it was embroidered a gold LAPD shield on one corner, an F-16 Falcon at the top, and underneath was his name "**Martin Deeks**" and beneath that was the word "**DAINTY**." She turned around and saw a matching patch on Agent Blye desk with "**Kensi Blye" ** and **"FERN."**

Instantly a smile went across her face. She remembered the day when they had received those patches and whom had given it to them. Hetty went back to her desk and called up to Ops.

"Yes, Hetty?"

"Mr. Beale, I need you to find someone for me."

Fifteen minutes later she had the info she needed and made a call.

"Good afternoon, may I please speak to General Fitzpatrick please…...Yes, I will hold, thank you… Good afternoon Fitzy, this is Henrietta Lange, General do you remember that little incident in Turkey…. I have a request…"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

Sam had taken Deeks out a few times to try and talk to him. Sam knew what Deeks was going thru due to his own experiences. He and Michelle had come together during a case and had fallen in love, and he had two children. He knew the sacrifices and pain that happened when two people whose jobs limited a happy home life. Deeks appreciated it. He and Sam had been at odds for years until the Siderov case.

Sam walked into the bullpen. He hadn't gotten used to Deeks being in so early.

"Deeks, good morning. Did you even go home last night?" Sam slides a coffee to Deeks and shoots him a smile.

"Got a few hours of sleep. Came in early, didn't see the point sitting at home and just waiting. I have a lot of paperwork to work on from the last case." Deeks tells him honestly.

Sam was concerned. Usually Deeks is full of witty or smart-alack comebacks. Deeks like to use his humor to diffuse situations. That sense of humor had been gone for awhile now, Deeks was serious and focused. Months ago Sam would have welcomed this change, but now it didn't seem right, it didn't seem normal.

"Deeks you good?" Sam asks him with an arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good Sam, don't worry about me." Deeks was getting annoyed at everyone asking how he was doing, but with Sam, he gave him some slack. Then Sam said something that surprised Deeks.

"I worry about her too, Deeks. She's fine, and will be back."

Deeks looks at Sam and smiles, "Thanks Sam." Deeks looks over at his partners empty desk.

Callen then walks in with his coffee and a newspaper tucked under his arm. "Sam…...Deeks." He sets his stuff down and takes a seat at his desk. He looks over at his other two teammates. Its the same look he sees every morning, like something or someone is missing and its effecting his team. There is no banter, no teasing back and forth. They are still mission capable but its not like it used to be.

Something had to change quick before someone got hurt or worse.

Hetty choose that time to make her presence known.

"Gentleman, good morning." Callen and Sam look towards her, Deeks just looks straight down at his desk.

"Morning Hetty." Callen replies for the three of them.

Hetty continues, "Over the past few weeks, since Agent Blye's reassignment, this team has seemed on edge. Your performance has not suffered but the morale is at an all time low."

Callen begins to object, Hetty raises a hand.

"Now is not the time Agent Callen. Seeing that we are a person short, and this team needs to get back to what it used to be, I've decided to make a change."

Callen is visibly upset, "Hetty, what other change can you make? You already took one agent away, we are dealing with that in the best way we can. We just need time to adjust."

"Mr. Callen, it has been almost a month and it seems there has been no change. Ms. Blye is off doing a classified mission that requires her skills. I have no doubt as to her return, but the timeline is not up to me. You all know how important it is to complete a mission, I expect all of you to understand that."

She pauses to let the information sink in.

"I have decided to bring in another agent until Ms. Blye returns." She looks at all three of them. Deeks is looking at her but with disdain on his face.

Sam now pipes up, "Hetty, Nell is doing a good job, she is adjusting to us, I know Deeks has her back. We don't need another Agent coming in whom we don't know or never worked with before. We will be fine, we can work thru this."

"Mr. Hanna my patience has run thin waiting on this team to operate the way I know it can. Ms. Jones is needed back in Ops and I have arranged to someone to step in."

Its now Sam's turn to try and interrupt.

"My decision is final, Mr. Hanna. I already placed the call the other day, your new team member should be here this morning. His plane landed three hours ago."

All three agents eyes turn quizzically at Hetty's last remark.

* * *

**THREE HOURS AGO**

Sleeping on a C-17 Globemaster is an acquired skill, I had mastered it some time ago. I gotten the message to head back to Los Angeles 24 hours ago. I was shaken awake when the tires hit the runway, I look at my watch its 0630.

It wasn't explained to me why I was being sent home. I was in the middle of my deployment with Detachment 2413 and my colleagues were not to happy with me. But the orders came from a two-star

General.

When we landed at Edwards I grabbed my gear and walked out the side door. I put on my hat, I wasn't in uniform, and reached for my sunglasses. In the pocket I felt an envelope that was given to me about the same time I boarded the plane. The person who gave it to me entrusted me with its delivery.

A fellow agent met me on the tarmac, I hadn't seen him in six months.

"Lieutenant Jackson, good to see you." I shake his hand.

"Welcome back sir. Glad to see that you're safe." He walks side by side with me.

"Thanks. Any idea why I'm back? Orders weren't really specific. I was only half way thru my rotation." I had been thinking about that the whole flight over the Pacific.

Lieutenant Jackson hands me an envelope.

"I am supposed to give this to you and tell you that your presence is needed immediately. Information is in the envelope." He enlightens me.

"Ok let me head home and get my car. I need a shower and a change." I start thinking what I need to do before I go, maybe go see my dog before I left.

"Sir, I was told that you needed to go immediately. Your car is right over there." He points at my car and hands me my keys. I let a squadron buddy borrow it while I was away.

My hands rub my face, I'm trying to think it all thru and wonder who has the horsepower to do all this. I head to my car and open the letter the Lieutenant gave me. All that is written is an address and a time. I recognize the address immediately.

"Hetty."


	2. Chapter 2 - He's back

**And here is the return of Air Force OSI Special Agent Matt Lee. He has been busy since we last saw him. Wanna learn more about him? Check out my other Fic Inter Service Rivalry.**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont NCIS LA or its Characters. Only my OC.**

* * *

I pull into the OSP garage, my access code still worked. I open my trunk, grab my go-bag , laptop bag, and my weapon and walk to the entrance of the building. I am wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I left my Detachment 24 hours ago. Desert tan boots, tan 5.11 Tactical pants, black Under Armour long sleeve shirt, covered with a foliage green fleece jacket that's government issue, and a Baltimore Ravens hat that has seen better days with my Wiley X sunglasses on top.

I had at least freshened up in the available lavatory on the C-17 on the flight over, I was hoping to get a shower in before I arrived but I was told to get here immediately. I was so looking forward to a warm shower and shaving off six months worth of facial hair growth that was required where I was.

Walking back into the building was bringing back memories. It has been a little under a year since I had last been here. After my last visit here my life had become very busy, I assumed it was due to what I had accomplished here last time. Wasn't really sure.

Walking down a hall I hear familiar voices. I reach into my pocket and feel for the envelope that I had stashed in there, its still there. A promise is a promise.

I near closer to the voices when I hear Hetty saying.

"My decision is final, Mr. Hanna. I already placed the call yesterday, your new team member should be here this morning. He landed three hours ago. I had to pull some strings and call in some favors to get this Agent…. I worked out a deal."

Now it begins to make sense. I walk around the corner into the bullpen and drop my bags with a thud. All four sets of eyes turn to look at me.

I pop a smile on my face and say….

"You know when they do a trade in baseball, I always wanted to know what it would feel like to be the "player to be named later"." I get a round of chuckles.

Deeks is the first to speak. "Matt? …. Emil what are you doing here?"

* * *

Hetty walks over to me and taps my arm. "Good to see you," she turns and faces the bullpen "Major Lee is now part of a NCIS and AFOSI Joint Task Force. He is an exchange officer that I arranged to work with us. An NCIS agent is working with his Air Force Detachment that is deployed overseas."

Callen looks up at me, "Who'd they get?"

Hetty looks at Callen with her trademark stare, "Mr. Getz is now supporting AFOSI."

"Major? When did you get promoted?" Sam asks me.

"Six months ago, passed the promotion boards."

Deeks gets up from his desk and walks over to me. He gives me a hug, "Its great seeing you man, you don't know how much. Was hoping we'd get to work together again." A smile grows across his face. Sam and Callen look at their young partner closely like they had seen something they hadn't seen in a long time.

"Come on Dainty, couldn't of been that bad." Hearing his callsign I gave him from our last meeting brings a laugh.

Hetty takes control of the conversation again. "The Major will be filling in until Ms. Blye returns. I believe Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna that you find him an acceptable choice?"

Sam speaks up for the two of them. "Yeah Hetty, he'll do."

Hetty then walks off towards her desk, she speaks over her shoulder, "Mr. Lee I trust that when I see you again that fur on your face is gone. I need to update your bio-metrics into our system."

"Yes Hetty, with pleasure."

Sam walks up to me. "How you been Matt?" Then Callen adds "And where have you been?"

"Last six months i've been assigned to AFOSI Detachment 2413 based in Kandahar, Afghanistan. Was part of a team working counterintelligence assets, going out into the field and capturing suspected Taliban agents and flipping them into working for us. Before that, and since I last worked with you, I have been farmed out, working with CIA, DIA, Air Force and Naval Intelligence. I've been busy. Think our last case got me noticed, things kinda took off from there."

Callen looks at me and does the air quotes thing with his fingers " 'Took Off' huh?" He was referring to my other career as a Air Force F-16 Viper pilot, and then gives a laugh.

"I kinda walked into that one." I then scratch my beard.

"Had to go native?" Sam points at the beard.

"Only way to fit in and and get respect over there. My Pashtun still needs a little work." I put my laptop bag, and my duffel next to Deeks desk and look back at them. "Gentleman I would love to stay and catch up some more, we can do that later, but I would really love to get a shower, shave and a change. I've been cooped up in a C-17 for 17 hours and would kill for a warm shower."

Callen looks at me and stares at the beard, "Alright Grizzly, its been a slow week. We'll come get you if something pops up. You remember where to go right?"

"Yup." I grab my go-bag and head to the locker room.

* * *

Callen looks at his two other teammates. "So what do you two think? Is this ok with you guys?"

Sam is the first to respond. "Could be worse, Hetty could of gotten someone we never worked with, at least Matt knows how we operate. We are a man down G, we could use the help." Sam also gave a look towards G while shifting his head towards Deeks in a form of non-verbal communication. Sam knew that Matt was a friend to Deeks ever since the one case they worked on almost a year ago. Matt even took him for a ride in an F-16. That was probably one of the reasons while Hetty asked for him.

"What about you Deeks, you cool with it? Callen asks his LAPD liaison.

Deeks looked up from his desk at Callen, he had a look they hadn't seen in awhile on his face. "Yeah I'm good with it. Its good to have someone we know."

"Do you guys trust him?" Callen continues to push. His own mind wasn't made up yet on the Air Force OSI agent.

"I trust him, he saved my ass last time." Deeks was quick to respond.

"How did he save your ass?" Sam had a look of concern on his face.

"Last case when we went to that foreclosed house, Kensi and I had two Chinese MSS agents in the kitchen. A third one came out of the back and behind me, had me in his sights, we didn't know he was there. Matt took him down." Deeks lets out a huge breath after he spoke.

"Didn't know that happened Deeks." Callen now had the same look of concern as Sam did.

"Yeah, he felt bad about it cause he was clearing the back of the house and the guy got passed him somehow, but he was alone clearing the back bedrooms. He apologized but he didn't do anything wrong." Deeks was rubbing the back of his neck while defending his friend. He didn't understand Callen's lack of trust towards Matt.

"Well G I'll go along with Deeks, if he says he's good then he's good. I'd still like to feel him out some more though. Make sure he can protect himself out in the field. I'd like to see how he handles himself, lets give him a little evaluation." Sam says the last part with a smile. Sam always took it upon himself to make sure his teammates could handle themselves in the field. He would worry about them until they proved themselves worthy. He also found it a little fun.

"Alright Sam, test him out later. I think today will be a slow day anyway. He may be wiped from the flight but it would be a good time to see how he reacts." Callen smiles at his partner.

"Should I be concerned about what you two are planning? Seems more of a hazing then an evaluation?" Deeks is pointing at both agents.

* * *

After my shower I walked up to the sink. I take out my clippers and attack the six months of growth on my face. I was never a fan of beards, but they were a necessity if you were working with tribal leaders in southeastern Afghanistan. Soon the sink is full with dark brown fuzz, and I am down to stubble. I look in the mirror and finally feel like I am home.

My phone vibrates on the sink. Its a text message from Deeks

"Heads up, Sam is looking for a workout partner." - D

I knew they would test me to make sure I measured up. I type out a reply,

"Let him know anytime, anywhere." - M

I was planning on putting on normal street clothes but change into a unit shirt from my Tactical Air Control Party, or TACP. It was a Air Force unit I belonged to when I was in Afghanistan on my third tour, we worked with an 2nd Army Ranger Battalion unit calling in airstrikes and close air support. It has the unit shield on the back with one of our unofficial slogans, "Death on Call". Finishing the ensemble was a pair of workout pants and my shoes. I head out to the gym area. If Sam wants to "work out" I was game.

I was still a little stiff and sore from my flight so I decided to get on the treadmill for a little bit. The distance counter read 2.2 miles by the time Sam walked into the gym in his gym clothes with Callen and Deeks in tow.

"Hope you didn't tire yourself out Matt." Sam gives me a look that may of supposed to have been menacing but I see right thru it.

"I usually do six miles before I start feeling it." I turn off the treadmill and walk towards Sam cracking my neck and stretching my arms. "What do you have in mind, Sam?"

"Up for a little sparing?"

"What do you consider 'little'?" We walk over to the mat on the gym floor. I notice Hetty has walked into the corner of the gym out of sight. I was the only one to notice her there. I shoot her a wink, she just nods at me.

"I'm going to hit you with a few scenarios, you have to work your way out of them." Sam is right in my face, trying to intimidate me.

"Alright, lets go." A plan is forming in my head, I'm gonna sandbag this a little bit.

The first scenario is Sam behind me, he wants to simulate someone trying to grab me from behind. I feel him move but he gets the upper hand and has me in a naked choke.

"You gotta be faster, thats not gonna do, again." He tells me.

We do it again and again I fail and he ends up having me on the ground.

"Again." He is getting annoyed, but I don't let on, after a third attempt I can tell he is getting pissed. So on the fourth attempt I let him have it. He comes at me from behind, I feel the arm, moving fast I grab his wrist and grip and turn getting my legs in a position to hip toss him onto his back and him ending up in a rear naked choke by me.

Sam taps my arm, and looks up at me, I have a smile on my face, he tells me "Again." This time he tries a different approach and I adapt to his attack and again he ends up on the mat in another choke. He attempts to break the choke, don't get me wrong, he is bigger than me, and a little stronger, but I use that against him. As long as I stay out of his strength I can keep him under control.

I break the hold and stand up. He spends the next hour and half with scenarios, he gets me on occasion but a majority of the time its me getting the upper hand. Callen and Deeks are watching from the sides, each with chuckles and smiles on their faces. They have never seen Sam so frustrated.

"Come on Sam, you gonna let the flyboy best you? I may need to call your SEAL buddies and have them take your card away."

Deeks is also enjoying every minute of it. Sam see this and looks at Deeks, "You wanna step in here Giggles?" Deeks instantly shuts up.

I look at Sam, "Come on Shark Bait, what else you got?" I'm circling the mat and I know I have Sam right where I want him. He makes a charge and telegraphs his move, I step to the side and execute a Sambo scissor takedown into a heel lock and he taps the mat. "Satisfied" I ask him.

"Yeah, your good. You sandbagged me didn't you? How long you been training?" He asks me.

"I've been doing Sambo since I was six. My uncle is a instructor, I am also an instructor at Edwards. Also been working on Krav as well for the last few years." I smirk at him.

Callen is in the corner laughing his head off.

"YOU KNEW?" Sam basically barks at Callen.

"You didn't read his file did you? I put it on your desk. Don't say I didn't warn you, not my fault you didn't read it." Callen is shaking his head at his partner.

"I won't forget this G, next time we spar you're in trouble." Callen's smile goes away instantly at the threat. Sam walks over and shakes my hand. "Alright you'll do, but if you screw up, we're gonna talk."

I already knew Deeks had my back, and it seems I had won over Sam, Callen I wasn't so sure. He was tough to read. Just have to take it one day at a time. "Callen, you wanna go a round?"

"I'll pass, I know when not to step into the lion's den." He backs up and heads over to the weight area.

Sam sees the opportunity to rib his partner, "I tired him out already and you saw all his moves, you got this." I shoot back a look at Callen and take a drink of water and point to the mat. Callen just keeps walking. Sam utters a "Wouse."

Its just me and Deeks left, I point at the mat.

He laughs, "No, no…. I know when I'm beaten, I'll just stay behind you in the field if I need to. How did you do that? He's got what 40 lbs on you?"

"It mostly mental Deeks. I'm going to take another shower. Meet me in the range in 20? I need to talk to you about something Deeks."

"Yeah sure, what's it about?" His interest is peaked I can tell.

"Let you know then, when there's no extra ears around."

"Ok, see you in twenty." He walks off towards the bull pen.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Letter

**This is a chapter about the "letter" that Special Agent Matthew "Emil" Lee has been holding on to. Its a long one. It is the most of Kensi that you will see in this story. **

**The basis of this story is my OC Matt's working and being a friend to Deeks and helping him deal with Kensi's absence, so Kensi involvement will be at a minimum. **

**The case will begin next Chapter. Still working on what the case will be but I have a few ideas.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing. **

* * *

After completing my second shower of the day I was feeling good. All the kinks from the long flight had worked themselves out. I was on my second wind. I knew I had to just gut out the rest of this day and get a good nights rest and the jetlag wouldn't rear its ugly head.

I was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve button down shirt with my desert tan boots. The letter that had been inside my jacket was now slid into my back pocket. I pulled my SIG M11-A1 in its holster and slid it into the back of my jeans, covered it with my shirt and headed out of the locker room and towards the armory.

After grabbing two boxes of ammo and signing the sheet saying that I took it I walked into the firing range. I walked up to the second lane and grabbed some eye and ear protection. Taking the letter out of my back pocket I placed it onto the shelf of a lane that was further down the aisle. The handwritten "Deeks" was scribbled on the front.

I walked back to my lane pulled out my SIG, dropped my magazine and looked at it. I had to unload it when I boarded the C-17 not more than 28 hours ago. Thats when it hit me, I was just somewhere else not a day ago and now I was here. I let out a breath. Opening the box of 9mm I started to reload the magazine.

Once the magazine was loaded I put a target up on the clips and sent it down range. It had been awhile since I had fired my service weapon. Most of the time in Helmand Province of Afghanistan where I had been working I was carrying my M4. When I wasn't working tribal elders or chasing down intel there was little time for target practise.

I slammed the magazine into the SIG, racked the slide and took aim. In quick succession I sent two rounds downrange aiming for center mass of the target. I could tell I was a little rusty. I checked my breathing and sent another two rounds downrange. This time it was better. I peek down a few lanes to make sure the letter is still sitting on the shelf where I had place it.

When the last round left my weapon and the slide locked open I heard the door open. Removing my ear protection I pulled in the target to see how I did.

Hearing a whistle behind me I turn.

"Seems like I know two bad-ass agents," Deeks points at my target and the grouping I have in the center, "You don't train to shoot at the groin though do you?"

I let out a laugh. "That would be so wrong on so many levels."

"You should tell Kensi that." Deeks responds with a chuckle. "Alright Emil, you got me down here, we are alone" he looks around waving his finger at the emptiness, " What's this about?"

I turn and point my finger at the letter sitting on the shelf a few lanes down. Deeks turns to look at where I am pointing. "That letter is from Kensi. I made a promise to her to get it to you."

Deeks is slow to react, he just turns and stares at the letter with his name on it, the look of genuine surprise on his face. After a few beats he walks over to the letter and picks it up and looks at his name written in her handwriting on the front. He goes to open it but stops and looks up at me.

"How did you get this? Did you see her? Is she ok? Was she working with you? Where is she?" The questions just fly out of his mouth one after the other. The look of shock is all over his face.

I take off my eye protection and put them down on the shelf on my lane with my hearing protection and then put down my weapon.

"In order of your questions, she gave it to me, obviously I did since she gave it to me, she looked fine, no she was not, and I don't really know where but she is in Afghanistan somewhere. Its actually an interesting story." I lean back again the side of the lane and start talking to Deeks about what happened a little over 24 hours ago.

* * *

**28 HOURS AGO - KANDAHAR AIR BASE - AFGHANISTAN**

Kensi and Assistant Director Granger pulled into Kandahar Air Base in a Cougar MRAP (Mine Resistant Ambush Protected Vehicle) for the night. They had been on the trail of the White Ghost who was thought to be operating in the hills and mountains in the province. Their last venture out came up empty. The Task Force was having a hard time getting good intel on the Ghost.

Granger and Kensi checked in at the Command Center and were given a billet for the night.

Kensi went for a walk by the nearby airfield. Flight ops were going on, helicopters coming and going, the occasional A-10 Warthog leaving to head on a hunt, it was a very busy place. She noticed three cargo planes standing idle on the ramp as well. T

She had been in Afghanistan for almost a month. She missed her team and her partner. Kensi knew she couldn't send an email or make a phone call back home, no one was supposed to know she was here. But she wanted to get something back home to let them know she was ok. Grainger was insistent on telling her no.

When she found out they were to be pulling into Kandahar Air Base earlier that afternoon she thought of a plan that may work. While waiting in the back of the Cougar she pulled out a notepad and started writing a letter to her partner. She didn't stop writing till they pulled into the air base and got out.

As she walked around she noticed a building labeled as "Flight Operations Center." From previous experiences she knew that was the place to get an answer to her question. She prayed that they would have the one she was looking for.

She walked into the building and up to a Sergeant who was manning the desk.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye with NCIS, I was wondering if their are any flights leaving stateside tonight or tomorrow?"

"Are you looking to catch a ride Special Agent Blye?" answers a late twenties female Air Force Sergeant.

"No, it was just curiosity."

The Sergeant looks up at the Operations board with all flights in and out of Kandahar on it.

"Well ma'am we have a flight leaving for Dover, Delaware in the morning, another flight headed to New Jersey later this evening, and we have a C-17 that was supposed to be heading back to March Air Reserve Base in Riverside, California leaving any minute now. They are waiting for a last minute passenger."

"Riverside, California? That's outside LA?"

"Yes ma'am but it seems its being diverted to Edwards Air Force Base first."

Kensi couldn't believe her ears or her luck! She knew someone at Edwards Air Force Base! She hoped he was still there. Last time she remembered he still was, Deeks had told her that he had met up with Matt for a drink a few months back.

"Thank you Sergeant, I know this may seem a little awkward but I have some mail for someone that is based at Edwards and I was hoping to see if someone on that flight could possibly take this letter," she pulls the envelope out a thigh pocket, " and give it to that person. It would mean a lot to me." She pleads with the Sergeant.

"Well ma'am I don't see the harm in it. Theres nothing illegal or contraband in that envelope is there?"

Kensi opens the letter and unfolds it, thanking God she didn't seal it yet. "Do you have a larger envelope?" The Sergeant gives her a large manilla envelope. "Thanks" She grabs a pen and writes "Captain Matthew Lee. Office of Special Investigations/416th Flight Test Squadron. Edwards Air Force Base." As an afterthought she writes "Emil" next to his name.

"Ok, that flight is holding on Ramp Position 4. Just go out those doors. Walk straight down till you see the parked planes. The plane will be off to your right. Look for the plane with the word "MARCH" painted in yellow on the tail. Senior Airman Sykes will escort you out." She points at a young Airman standing by the door.

"Thank you again Sergeant." Kensi walks over to Airman Sykes, he opens the door and escorts her out onto the ramp with a "Ma'am."

Kensi is practically sprinting down the ramp looking for the plane with the word "MARCH" painted on the tail. The Airman is doing his best to keep up. When she finally sees the plane her excitement is showing all over her face. The side door at the front is open and she walks toward it.

A older Master Sergeant steps out the door, he is the loadmaster for the flight.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"I hope you can Master Sergeant. I am Agent Blye with NCIS. Are you headed to Edwards Air Force Base?"

"Yes ma'am, are you my last passenger?" the Sergeant has been waiting for awhile to go. He was eager to get home.

"No I'm not ….. but can you do a favor for me?" She holds up the envelope, " When you get to Edwards can you make sure this letter gets to OSI office. Or maybe see if your passenger heading there can drop it off? The Captain is a good friend, I didn't wanna wait for the mail. I would greatly appreciate it."

The Master Sergeant holds out his hand to the pretty NCIS Agent. "I could never say no to a pretty ladies request." He takes the envelope. "I'll make sure it gets to him."

"Thank you so much Master Sergeant. Have a safe trip home." Kensi turns to walk away. A smile grows across her face. She knew Matt would get the letter where it needed to go.

She then hears the Master Sergeant call out, "Ahhh Ma'am? You got a second?"

She turns and looks back at him. "Sure, whats up?"

The loadmaster has a clipboard in his hand with the envelope underneath. "This…." he looks at the name on the envelope, "Captain Lee….wouldn't be Major Matt Lee AFOSI possibly?"

"I don't know, maybe, he may of been promoted I haven't seen him in almost a year. Why do you ask?"

"Well a Major Matthew Lee of AFOSI is the passenger we are waiting on and also the reason why we were diverted to Edwards instead of March," he turns the clipboard towards her, "Could this be your guy?"

Kensi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Matt actually here in Afghanistan? What were the odds? "Again, I don't know. When are you expecting him?" She looks at the name on the clipboard.

"Any minute now. We were supposed to be wheels up 10 minutes ago."

Just then a Humvee pulls up in front of the aircraft. Both sets of eyes turn to look.

* * *

"Why is it that your punk ass gets to go home six months early and I'm stuck here with Benedict for six more months?" Captain McCllellan is sitting in front passenger seat of the Humvee, Neal Benedict, a civilian OSI agent is driving.

"Joe, it wasn't like I was asking to go home. I got orders straight from General Fitzpatrick's office, Plus now your senior, you get to be pushy, obnoxious and in charge." I shoot a smile back at him. The Humvee pulls up next to the C-17. Three doors open and all three men get out.

"You guys stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I tell them, I grab my bags and I reach out to shake their hands.

"Matt, you never do anything that I would do. You're to straight laced for me," Captain Joe McCllellan tells me, he grips my hand and pulls me in for a hug. "Have a nice flight….Damn… you got a flight attendant on this flight….she looks good."

I don't know what Joe is talking about so I turn my head to look in the direction he is staring at. I notice a woman dressed in dark clothes with body armor on and a scarf wrapped around her neck, standing there talking to what I presume is the Loadmaster of the C-17. As my eyes work there way up, I notice these glaring eyes that I knew only belonged to one person.

"Kensi….. What the hell are you doing here!?" I start walking toward her. Joe and Neal wait back by the Humvee.

"Emil, it is you." She walks to meet me halfway with a huge smile on her face. She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a hug. She lets go of the hug and then slugs me on the arm.

"Owww Kensi, what the hell?" I take in a sharp breath.

"That's for ogling me." She tells me.

"Well I didn't know it was you, if I did I wouldn't of done that. Plus I'm not Deeks, you only hit him." I tell her.

"I made an exception." She pops a smile.

I smile back at her. She is staring at my beard. "Again what are you doing here? You here with the Team? Where's Deeks?" I look around expecting them to pop around the corner any moment now.

A frown goes across her face, it makes me concerned, "I'm on an assignment, the rest of the team is back in LA. I had to go dark and haven't been able to talk to the team or Deeks. I was hoping to get a letter back home on the sly and found out this plane is going to Edwards. I asked the Master Sergeant here," she points at the Loadmaster, "to get this letter to you, so you could get it to Deeks." The Loadmaster hands me the envelope then heads back into the plane.

I look at the envelope and see my name. "Your lucky I was here, if I wasn't I wouldn't of seen this for six months."

"My turn to ask. What are you doing here Emil?"

"I'm on a deployment working for the AFOSI Detachment stationed here. I have been here six months working counterintelligence and had six more to go but I have been ordered back to Edwards immediately. Something must of happened back home. Travel orders came from a two-star. I really don't know any more details. And now I'm standing here talking to you asking me to be your personal mailman. Its good to see you Kensi." I tell her honestly.

"Emil I really need your help on this. I was assigned here last minute, I didn't get to say good bye, and I knew he is probably a wreck, and I'm worried about him…" she keeps rambling on.

"Kens, Kens, woah slow down. Take a breath. You mean Deeks?" I raise an eyebrow at her, "You trying to tell me something?" She just stares at me.

"Ok, you don't have to tell me… Good for you… Alright I'll be your mailman." I smile a big smile towards her and tap her shoulder.

"Thanks Matt, Could you also do another favor for me?"

I lean back and look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Can you keep an eye on Deeks for me? I'm not there to keep an eye on him and I know he trusts you, and it would make me feel so much better." She is looking straight into my eyes.

"Kens, I don't know why I'm going home, I could be right back here soon enough," I see her face go to disappointment, "but I promise you I will check in on him and if I'm back working at Edwards I will keep an eye on him for you. You have my word."

I can see her face relax at my promise. Just then the Loadmaster pops his head out the door.

"Major, we need to get going." To emphasize his point the engines are starting to fire up.

"Ok, Master Sergeant." He goes back into the plane. "Kensi I'll get this letter to him as soon as I can and I will keep an eye on him. I gotta get going, but before I go, I wanna give you something."

I put my arms around my neck and reach for a clasp. I unhook it and pull the necklace off my neck and put it into my hand.

"Hold out your hand Kens," she does as asked, "This is a St. Michael medal. He is the Patron Saint of Policeman and Soldiers." I chuckle a little, " You can blame my Catholic school upbringing and my mother. I won't be needing this now so take it, but you may. I'm sure Deeks wouldn't mind."

Kensi wraps her arms around my neck again and speaks softly into my ear "Thank you…. Keep him safe for me, tell him I'll be home soon and that I miss him."

"You got it. Be careful Kens."

"Have a safe flight," are her parting words. I grab my gear and climb aboard. I look back at her. "Hey Kens, you need anything while you're here ask Joe over there, the big tall goofy looking one." Joe raises a hand. "Also if you go to the DFAC (Dining Facility) ask for Farbouk and tell him you're a friend of mine. He'll hook you up with ice cream." I wave at her and also at Joe and Neal and the door closes behind me.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"And then I'm here now and you have the letter. I didn't read it so go ahead, I'm going to get some more practice in."

I put my eyes and ear protection back on, slap in a fresh magazine into my SIG and wait for Deeks to puts his eyes and ears on. He opens the letter and begins to read. I leave him alone to his letter and turn back to the target. I unload another magazine into the target and reholster my weapon. Deeks had finished reading his letter and was standing behind me.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, "Thank you, Emil. I really needed that."

"Glad to be of service. Now I'm obligated to watch your back or I'll have to deal with a pissed off Kensi when she gets home." I pat him on the back and shoot a smile.

"Other than Kensi, there isn't anyone else I would rather have, partner."

* * *

We head back to the bullpen. Callen and Sam are at their desks. Sam is flexing his shoulder.

I notice Sam's discomfort and take the chance to poke him a little "I hurt you there Shark Bait?" and I get a chuckle out of Callen.

"Nah just needed to stretch out." Sam replies.

"Uh huh." I walk over to my gear on the floor by Deeks desk. I know I need a desk to work from but looking to the desk with Kensi's name on it I couldn't see myself sitting there. I walk over to the front of Deeks desk.

"Deeks I wouldn't feel right sitting at your partners desk. So allow me to do this." I peel off and grab his "DAINTY" patch and walk over and place it next to Kensi's "FERN" patch and then wave my arm at him and point to her chair. "I think she wouldn't mind if you sat here till she got back. It would only be right."

Deeks stands up and grabs his laptop and bag and walks over to Kensi's desk and sits down next to Callen. He puts Kensi's letter on his desk. Callen notices the handwriting but doesn't say anything. I sit down in the chair recently vacated by Deeks and pull out my laptop.

Callen looks over at Deeks, "I hope you keep that desk cleaner than your partner and keep your annoying habits to yourself. I'm not as patient as Sam." Deeks shoots a smirk at Callen.

Sam then looks over at me. "That means the same for you, flyboy." I shoot a smirk at Sam. And we all get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4 - Underwater

**And now the beginnings of the case. Took me awhile to figure out what kinda case to do but it came to be late last night. All the fluff and background is now done. **

**Their will be plenty of banter between the four of them. Matt is still proving himself to the group, but he no where to go but up.**

**Read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters only my OC**

* * *

**SAN PEDRO BAY**

They had been trolling back and forth across San Pedro Bay in a 45 foot Bayliner scanning the bottom for something interesting. The Chief was on deck having a beer trying to enjoy his "vacation."

It wasn't much of a vacation in his mind. His former Navy Dive Team boss, a retired Master Chief, invited him up from Coronado for a few days to do some recreational diving on some "wrecks" that were on the bottom of the bay.

Only thing is they hadn't done much diving. His boss seemed more interested using his boat to search the bottom of the bay looking for something. The Chief didn't mind, the beer was cold and he was out on the water.

Just then the Master Chief peeked his head out from the bridge. "Got a hit Clint! It looks interesting." The Bayliner slows down and stops.

Clint puts down his beer and heads to the bow to help put out the anchor. With that done he heads back aft.

Clint sees his old boss start putting on his diving equipment. "How deep we looking at here Skipper?" He starts putting on his own dive gear.

"Display said 68' feet. Easy dive."

"What do you think we are diving on?" Clint was curious. They had been trolling around for 4 hours before settling on this spot.

"Side scan sonar makes it look like and old fishing boat."

"You trolled for four hours to dive on a old fishing boat?" Clint shakes his head, hell of a vacation. He was hoping to dive on something more interesting.

"Don't worry Clint, this should be interesting." He has a huge smile on his face.

Thirty minutes later they were diving down onto the wreck. As they near the sunken wreck it starts to come into view. Thru the murkiness Clint can see that its not looking like a fishing boat.

He turns on his light and focuses the beam onto supposed fishing boat. Its a black hulled ship with ocean blue patches scattered throughout. The whole upper deck is covered and enclosed. Moving the light further down he sees a small conning tower and a few pvc pipes sticking up behind it curled down. It dawns on him what this wreck is. Its a Narco-Sub.

He is now pissed. What did the Master Chief get him into? He starts looking for him in the depths. He spots him over by an open hatch. Clint swims over to him.

The Master Chief exits the hatch with a black bag in his hand and shakes it in front of Clint. A white powdery substance mixes and floats in the water around the bag. A look of excitement grows on the Master Chiefs face.

Clint is mad, he grabs his old boss and using hand signals points back up to the boat, telling him to surface now. He turns and swims back to the dive rope to start working his way back up to the boat. After waiting the required time to avoid getting the "bends" they break the surface and remove their masks and regulators

"What the hell Master Chief? Are you crazy? You can't rip off a narco-sub!"

"Clint think of the money we could make, I have a contact who would be willing to take it all if we recover it all for him," he is pleading with his old shipmate.

"I do not want to be involved in any of this. If the Cartel that owns that sub finds out we are dead, our families are dead and anybody even close to this is dead." Clint swims toward the boat and climbs up the ladder onto the stern. "I'm calling this in when we get back."

The Master Chief climbs up onto the stern, "Come on Clint, no one will know, its been down there it seems for weeks. I bet the cartel wrote it off."

Just then they realize they are not alone on the Bayliner. Four men walk out from the cabin. Three of them are carrying Mac-10 machine pistols and what looked like the alleged leader had a Colt .45 in his hand.

"You gentleman trying to steal my shipment?" He makes a clicking noise that equates to a non-verbal tisk-tisk. "That is a multi-million dollar shipment down there, I put a lot of effort to get that up here and you thought you could just take it?" He is standing over the two Navy men.

The Master Chief speaks up, "We were just diving on a wreck, we didn't know it was there. We can salvage it for you…..for a price…"

Clint is scared. The leader responds to the Master Chief's offer "We know you weren't just diving on a wreck. We have been watching you troll back and forth across the bay. We knew you were looking for my shipment. Your services are not needed." At that statement the three men around him open fire killing the Master Chief and Clint.

"Take the charts and anything that shows this is the place. Then take the boat further out and burn it. Make it look like an engine fire." He orders two of his men as a rigid inflatable boat now appears next to the Bayliner. The leader and a bodyguard board the other boat and leave the scene.

* * *

My first day working with the team at OSP was uneventful. After arriving from Afghanistan, having a little fun with Sam, and giving the letter from Kensi to Deeks the rest of the day was filled with me filling out paperwork.

**THE PREVIOUS AFTERNOON**

Hetty had gotten all my bio-metrics for their records, she also gave a new phone that was pre-programmed for all that I would need, and a new alias ID complete with California drivers license. She reminded me to take off my dog tags and I put them in my, or should I say Deeks desk drawer.

"Have you given any thought on where you will be staying in Los Angeles during your time here Mr. Lee?" Hetty had called me into her office area.

"Not really Hetty, my house is back in Lancaster," its the nearest residential area to Edwards Air Force Base, "Its not a bad drive from out there. I think I can manage."

"That simply won't do, that's an eighty mile commute each way and with traffic it can take ages." She slides a key across her desk towards me, "I can not have one of my agents almost two hours away if and when I need them. So you will stay at that apartment," she points at the keys, "until your assignment with us is complete. Don't worry your dog Fletcher is allowed to stay as well."

"Hetty I can't accept this. I will find a place to stay here locally. I'm sure somebody I know has a place to crash nearby. I don't want to impose." I am in shock that she would do that for me.

"Major, it has already been arranged, the less people that know you are here the better. We like to keep a low profile. Hazards of the job." She pauses for a few seconds. "Your commute now will be a lot shorter. The apartment is close to the beach, I believe you will find it quite acceptable."

I relent to her request, "Thank you Hetty." I get up and head back to the bullpen.

Hetty calls out as I walk away. "Mr. Lee tomorrow we will need to talk about your wardrobe." I turn back and look back at her

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She just looks at me and shakes her head.

I guess it's quitting time because Sam, Callen and Deeks are packing up their stuff.

"Hey Emil you wanna go get a drink and catch up some more," Deeks asks me. Sam and Callen show interest as well.

"Sorry guys I would enjoy getting a beer, haven't had one in six months, but I need to drive back to Edwards and get my stuff. Seems I'm relocating for awhile thanks to Hetty," I hold up the keys, "Gonna grab my mail, pack some clothes, and go pick up Fletcher and head back to my new place."

"Fletcher?" Sam asks me.

"Yeah he's my dog. He has been staying with a friend since I was deployed. Looking forward to seeing him."

Sam looks over to his partner and sighs "G. he has a dog. Why does everyone have pets? He's like Deeks 2.0"

Deeks takes the opportunity to say something "That's because dogs are mans best friend, Sam. Any real man would understand that." He has a smile on his face.

Sam retorts "Then what does that make you Deeks?" Laughter erupts all around.

"Touche'"

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

I get into OPS early this morning. I had moved what stuff I could from Lancaster to my "new" apartment. Fletcher came along as well. He was very happy to see me. I couldn't sleep that well since I was in a new place but I figured that wouldn't last long.

Hetty was right it was a short commute. Looking at my watch and it says its 0630. I drop my laptop off at my desk and head over to the gym, I was already dressed in workout gear. In goes the earbuds from my IPod and I start my crossfit workout.

I get lost in my workout when Sam and Callen walk into the gym. I was at the pullup bar doing kipping muscle ups.

"Woah, check out the new guy. Seems we have another Crossfit convert. He might even give Kensi a run for her money." Sam looks over at Callen. "Never too late to start G."

"I'm comfortable with my body, all I need to do is keep up with you big guy."

"Yeah and eating donuts and drinking coffee really helps to keep up that physique." Sam shoves G on the shoulder.

I get down from the pull up bar, grab my towel and walk over to the two of them. "Morning" I point at the two of them, "How long has this bromance been going on? Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy."

"You hear something Sam? Its like an annoying buzzing sound." But Callen lets out a small laugh after he says it. "How was your first night back?"

I wipe my face with my towel then throw it over my shoulder, "Real bed, real sheets, not sleeping in a converted conex box with four other guys, shower actually has warm water, I think it sucked." I get a few laughs. "Didn't sleep much, not used to it yet, came in early to work out."

Sam looks at me with an understanding expression, "Yeah it takes a few days to readjust, but I bet you know that." His expression changed to concern when asked me this "You saw Kensi?" Both him and Callen are focused on me.

"Yeah, right before I got on the plane. She was looking for a way to get a letter back here and found my flight heading back to Edwards, she didn't know I was on it. Now I know why I was sent back."

"How'd she look?" Callen asks eagerly.

"She looked fine, a little tired. Didn't get to talk much but she was good. Told me to keep an eye on Deeks. I hooked her up with my ice cream connection." They both share a laugh at that news.

"Any idea what she is doing out there?" That was from Sam.

"No, I didn't ask and she didn't say. Kinda figured it was hush hush. OSI didn't know she was out there or I would of known." I tell them honestly.

"Thanks." Sam shakes his head at me and grabs my shoulder. They head off to work out, I follow them and start to work out beside them. We work out for another hour, Sam and I do a few Crossfit exercises together having a healthy competition. I feel glad that I'm starting to fit in better here. But its nagging me that Callen is still a little hesitant to my presence.

After showering and changing we head back to the bullpen. I take my seat at my desk, power up my laptop and start looking thru my emails.

At 0930 Deeks decided to grace us with his presence.

"Well well look who decided to finally show up. I was getting used to you being in here early. Your new partner was here before all of us, got a nice workout in. What's your excuse?" Sam is leaning back in his chair staring at the Detective as Deeks takes his seat across from him.

"And it was your turn to bring Coffee Deeks." Callen adds to pile on.

Deeks sits in his chair with his elbows on the desk, "Well for your information I actually got some sleep last night and decided to go surfing this morning. And according to the calendar it was actually Kensi's turn for coffee, that means that duty now falls on Matt." He looks over at me with a smirk.

"I don't drink coffee." I tell them bluntly.

Callen looks at me, "I'll take mine black."

"Medium triple, low fat, hold the foam." Sam adds.

"Soy latte works for me" that was Deeks.

"You guys got a new agent handbook or schedule that you haven't given me yet?" I laugh and stand up to head out. The room is amass with smiling expressions.

As I'm about to grab my keys I hear "Wild Blue Yonder" being whistled from up above.

Eric is at the railing, "Aim High, we got a case." All four sets of eyes are on him, some are rolling, "What?... Its Matt's first official case as part of the team, I thought it was fitting."

"I never liked that slogan." I mutter under my breath, and we all head up the stairs to Ops.


	5. Chapter 5 - Silence

**Sorry I try to post every other day but work has me out of town and its a little difficult to write in a hotel room. **

**I got a lot of feedback about a Callen and my OC having a chat so I thought now was a good time as anything to throw one in there. **

**Hope its well received. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS LA or its Characters, only my OC.**

* * *

The four of us walk into Ops. This room never ceases to amaze me. All the monitors, gadgets and assorted technical gear just had me in awe. I hadn't seen anything like this during my time with AFOSI.

I hadn't had the chance yesterday to see Eric and Nell. Nell waves at me from her desk and mouths the word "Hey" to me with a smile. I respond in kind. Eric who was walking around with his tablet gives me a fist bump as his form of greeting and a head nod.

I take a position behind the big table thats in the middle of the room next to Deeks. I'm a little nervous but I don't let it show. First case with a new team. Yeah I had worked with them before but that case was more of a AFOSI investigation. Now I was working for the Navy doing Navy cases.

Eric begins the briefing.

"Yesterday morning the Coast Guard responded to a vessel fire 15 miles out into San Pedro Bay." Video of the fire shows on the big screen, "The vessel burned to the waterline but didn't sink. When the Coast Guard was able to board the vessel they found two bodies on board. Burned beyond recognition." Photos of the two bodies now appear on screen.

The four of us have seen dead bodies before but badly burned ones still make our stomachs crawl. I hear a inaudible "Damn" come from Deeks.

"DNA confirms that the two bodies were a Retired Navy Diver Master Chief James Orosco and active duty Navy Diver Clint Samuelson." Their photos and service records appear on screen.

"They were both highly skilled divers, decorated and long careers. Looks like Samuelson used to work for Orosco. Must of stayed buddies." Sam is looking over their service records.

"Orosco lived in LA, divorced, Samuelson was stationed in Coronado and has a wife and two kids."

"Ok where do we fit in with all this?" Callen looks directly at Eric and Nell. Nell takes over the briefing.

"Preliminary reports show that Orosco and Samuelson were shot before they were burned. The ballistics report says that the weapons used were also involved in a drug related shooting in Carson last month." The Carson shooting case file pops up on screen, "LAPD believes the Gutierrez Cartel was involved in the shooting."

"The Gutierrez Cartel has been trying to consolidate its power in LA, especially in the drug trade. They are very ruthless." Deeks offers.

"Still not seeing it guys." Callen asks the two analysts.

Eric then takes over, "We are getting there. Last month DEA had intelligence that a narco-sub sank with its cargo somewhere in the San Pedro Bay. They don't know where exactly but according to intercepts the sub belonged to the Gutierrez Cartel. SecNav wants to make sure Orosco and Samuelson weren't working with the Cartel to recover the drugs from the sub. Hence our involvement. Both of them were experts in underwater salvage."

"Ok Sam and I will go check out Orosco's place. Deeks, take Matt and go see what you can get from the boat." Callen laid out his orders.

"Alright." Deeks responds and we start to walk out of Ops.

Hetty took that exact moment to walk into OPS. "Just a second Mr. Callen. We have a little bit of a problem. There are two full fledged NCIS agents on this team, one LAPD Detective and finishing out this quartet is an Air Force OSI Agent. We can't send those two," pointing at Deeks and I, "to a NCIS responsible crime scene. Major" shee looks right at me and points, " you will be going with Mr. Callen. Mr. Deeks is with Mr. Hanna. These pairings will do for the moment."

I see Hetty give Callen a look. I think she knows Callen and I have a little friction to work out. I always had a feeling she knew more than she let on.

Callen gives Hetty a look but Hetty gives one right back which keeps him quiet.

"Mr. Callen I expect you to show the Major here the ropes. I know he will pick it up quickly with your tutelage. Think of it as a bonding session. Now go." And she shooed us out of Ops.

"Lets go" Callen tells me.

* * *

It started as a quiet ride in Callen's Jaguar to Master Chief Orosco's house. He lived alone in Seal Beach. It was too quiet, you know how that is, the awkward silence that turns into uncomfortableness. When we had gotten to Long Beach I had had enough.

"Alright, what's the deal? We just going to sit here in silence?" I snap at him.

"Yeah that was the plan." Callen doesn't even look at me with his response.

"Look I'm going to be here for the next few months whether you like it or not. I know I am an excellent investigator and I know how to operate in the field. You'd think the last case we worked on would of proved that. I will bust my ass everyday, so whatever your problem is you need to get over it quick." I'm looking straight into his face.

"Your not my problem. I have the problem with this whole situation." He is still looking straight ahead. The look confuses me a little.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I'm getting annoyed with the constant changes. As soon as we get settled into a rhythm something happens and we go back to square one. I don't do well with change." Callen tells me honestly.

"So this whole thing with Kensi being reassigned is just the new 'monkey wrench'"?

Callen can only nod his head. Then he continues.

"Before that, four months ago, Sam and Deeks were captured by a Russian arms dealer named Siderov. Sam's cover was blown by an operative we were running, or should I say I was running, Deeks had to break his cover to save Sam and ended being captured."

The expression on my face just dropped.

"Both were tortured, Deeks got the worst of it. Sam was trained to deal with it and got through it easier, Deeks took it kinda hard. We were all afraid he wouldn't come back. It also took a lot out of Kensi as well." He pauses to take a breath and then continues.

"Deeks was finally getting his groove back and Hetty drops this latest bombshell on us. I know it probably wasn't her first choice and Assistant Director Granger is involved. So I'm a little annoyed and probably taking it out on you. I know you know your stuff, but the four of us know how we think, how we will react to situations. Throwing a new guy into the mix just makes us start all over again and its frustrating." Callen is finished talking.

"Wow, I didn't know. I did notice Deeks seemed a little off." I really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, he and Kensi are pretty close now. He was having a few bad weeks since she left, but I am glad to see him start to come around again since you showed up. I hate to admit it, but things don't feel right unless Deeks is ….. well, Deeks. " He finally turns to look at me.

"I promised Kensi to keep an eye on him. Now I know why she asked." I look straight down at my feet.

"I'm going to keep you to that. They have a good partnership, they are different then Sam and I but it works, on and off the job." Callen starts to relax.

"I got that feeling too last time we worked together."

"Look Deeks has been a little reckless lately. Just watch him for me if you two are out in the field. I know he will listen to you, try and be the first threw the doors and have him follow your lead. He knows you have more experience with that. Don't let him get away with rash decisions" This is the most Callen has spoken to me in days.

"You got it," is all I can say. We arrive outside the Master Chief's house.

* * *

As we get out of the car and start walking up to the door. Its a small one floor bungalow. I decided to liven up the mood since our serious conversation.

"You really read my file about my Sambo expertise huh?"

"Yeah I browsed your file that morning. Also fluent in five languages huh?" I nod, he nods approvingly and then gets back on topic. "When Sam talked about testing you, I had to bite my tongue to not say anything." Callen says with a smile. "Nice job on the sandbagging by the way."

I laugh in response as we are half way up the walkway to the front door.

"I just love messing with SEAL's." Then as we near the door I notice the door is slightly ajar. "Callen, door," and I reach into my jeans and remove my SIG and raise it, Callen does the same.

We get to the front door and pause for a second. I position myself to push open the door and Callen gives me a nod.

As the door opens Callen is the first through and goes to the left, and I am behind him going right. The living room is off to the left, I have the kitchen on my right. Callen goes through and starts clearing. The lights are off throughout the house.

I walk through the kitchen and its a mess. Drawers are emptied everywhere. I continue through and find the bedrooms. They are tossed as well, mattress thrown on there sides, clothes scattered all over the floor.

With my SIG out in front of me I look into closets, bathrooms and hallways, but no one is in there. I hear Callen yell "CLEAR".

I walk back through to the kitchen and yell "CLEAR."

Callen replies "In here."

I continue walking through to the living room and dining room where Callen was standing. I reholster my weapon. "Well that was fun." Then I look at the wall in the dining room where Callen is staring. "You guys really know how to throw a first day."

* * *

On the wall in the dining room were charts of San Pedro Bay, news clippings about narco-subs, photos of subs that had be captured, and what looked like intelligence reports and intercepts thumbtacked to the wall.

"He's been at this for awhile. I wonder who gave him all this intel?" Callen is looking and reading some of the intercepts on the wall.

"Some are these are DEA intercepts. He had help from somewhere, that can't be good." I point out a few printouts on another part of the wall.

"Well whoever tossed the place now knows that other people know theres a lost sub out there. More people may start looking for that, possibly other cartels or gangs." Callen takes out his phone and takes a few pictures. He then makes a call.

"Nell, I just sent you some photos of what we found at Master Chief Orosco's house, looks like DEA intercepts and other intel. Find out what you can." He then hangs up.

"I'm going to check the rest of the house and see what I can find," I tell him and head off looking through the back bedrooms. I don't mind anything else in the house that was worth noting, and I head off to rejoin Callen. Then my phone rings. I look down and see that its Deeks.

"What up, Dainty?" I can almost feel the smile through the phone. Callen heard the phone ring and heads over to me.

"Sam and I just finished up checking out the boat, or what's left of it. Wasn't much there to find. Sam did find the GPS receiver and emergency transponder. So maybe Eric can get there last location and possibly where they were looking last. You guy's get anything?"

"Orosco has maps, charts, and DEA intercepts pinned to his dining room wall. Looks like he was planning this for awhile. Callen has Nell looking threw it all. Nothing though that shows why Samuelson was involved." With those three sentences I basically told Deeks everything that we had. I hang up with Deeks and fill in Callen.

Callen's phone now rings, its Nell, "Go ahead Nell."

I can hear Nell say to Callen, "I got something." Callen and I head back to the Jaguar to head back to Ops


	6. Chapter 6 - Acceptance

**Sorry its been awhile since I wrote a chapter. I have been battling either the Flu or a Chest Cold since last week. Its been hard to sit down and concentrate on writing when everything hurts, even my hair. This was a tough chapter to write, just couldn't get the ideas out on the page. Hope its up to your standards.**

**Matt finally gets to work with Deeks in the field now. Seems Callen has finally accepted him for him. Enjoy.**

**Review if you want too. I am open to Ideas to use in the next chapters so please PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters only my OC.**

* * *

The car ride back was more eventful than the ride down. Callen was more open to conversation, asking about my cases that I worked on for AFOSI. I told him what I could, my speciality was counterintelligence so I couldn't tell him too much. A lot of my cases were classified.

But I had worked a few "normal" cases, if you could call them that.

"My first case was during my first week. An Airman was actually trying to sell stolen items on Ebay of all things using his own personal email," Callen just laughs, "It was an easy setup, I posed as a buyer and asked to meet up with him, we arranged the meet and I arrested him. Kid wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack." I lean my head against my hand thats propped up on the car door.

"Worst case I had to work on, I was overseas. We had an asset that was made by the Taliban, he was drawn and quartered and we found his body parts stretched out over a 6 mile radius. His wife and two daughters was burned alive in their house. His eight year old son was the one who sold him out. That was tough to deal with." I turn my head on my hand and look out the window. That was an ugly case.

"We all see horrible things Matt, we just have to put them behind us and move on.."

"Yeah I know, still don't have to like it."

"That's good, when it ceases to bother you, that's the time you need to hang up your badge and gun." Callen seems very fatherly when he says that. Maybe I finally gotten on his good side.

Callen changes gears in the conversation.

He tests me on my language skills. I was fluent in Mandarin, he already knew that, but I also spoke Polish, Spanish, Russian, and Hebrew, the latter I learned at Georgetown on a whim, comparative religions class. Also was a cute Israeli girl in my class and I wanted to impress her. I was also working on my Pashtun but I wasn't fluent yet, still had a little way to go.

He first tests my Polish. He asks me, in the language, who taught me to speak Polish.

"Kto cię nauczył się mówić po polsku?"

I respond in kind telling him my grandmother taught me. "Moja babcia."

He tries to place my accent, the dialect is different from what he is used to which is Warsaw based.

I explain to him in Polish that my grandmother was from Rzeszow close to the Ukrainian border and that had an influence on my speaking. I told him it came in handy when I was assigned to a Polish GROM Special Forces Unit for three weeks on one of my deployments. I was assigned as their JTAC during one of their missions. I still kept in touch with a few of them.

Spanish was easy, you can't live in the LA area without an understanding of the language.

Next was Russian. I can tell Callen's Russian is of the Northern Dialect from around St. Petersburg. My dialect comes from Southern Russia closer to the City of Kursk, my grandmother taught me both Polish and Russian. He seemed impressed. We didn't try Hebrew cause I know he didn't know it.

Relieved that the testing was over the conversation went back to normal topics. He asked about my family, and why I became an OSI Agent. I told him the same reason I had told Kensi and Deeks. He seemed to understand, just then we pulled back into Ops.

As we walk down the hall towards the bullpen he turns, slaps me on the back and says "You'll do", and continues walking down the hall.

I'm just standing there in the hallway. I let out a deep breath and continue on down the hallway.

* * *

We meet up with Sam and Deeks in the bullpen. Nell and Eric are there next to the monitors.

I go stand behind Deeks and Callen walks over to Sam, looking at Nell he goes, "What do you got Nell?"

"We dug into Master Chief Orosco's past and found that he was part of a Joint Task Force with the DEA, FBI, and Colombian police. He was brought in as a salvage expert at the request of the DEA for some of the narco-subs they found on the Colombian west coast." She brings up a photo to the Task Force, Orosco is in the photo. Also there is a photo of a few narco subs that were recovered on the Colombian coast.

"I don't see Samuelson in these photos." Sam says.

"Samuelson wasn't involved with this task force. At the time we was with a Navy Dive Team based out of Norfolk, Virginia," Nell looks up from her tablet.

"Where does Samuelson fit in all this?" Sam is wondering out loud.

Nell shakes her head. "We haven't been able to find a connection. It seems Samuelson may of not known what Orosco was working on. Hetty is having agents find her and bring her to the boatshed for questioning. She came up from Coronado when she heard the news."

"If the Cartel's know about Samuelson she may be at risk." Deeks is concerned for the wife and family.

"We'll put them in protective custody. Any idea who his DEA contact is?" Callen asks.

"From what we can gather his contact was Special Agent Brian Colter," his image appears on screen, "he was one of the DEA agents involved in the Task Force. He is based in Los Angeles now. He works out of the Federal Building."

Eric speaks up, "We found a few encrypted emails from Colter to Orosco, so it seems all those intercepts came from Colter." The emails pop up on the screen.

"Eric dig into Colter's background, emails, financials, the works, see if anything stands out. See if he is working with the Cartel's now." Eric nods his head and turns to face his computer, "Any idea where he is right now?"

"He is not in his office. His cell phone signal is showing that he is in Culver City. He has been there for about and hour." Eric answers the question.

"Deeks and Matt go pick him up and bring him to the boatshed. Hetty you don't have a problem with that do you?" Callen looks over at Hetty making sure that it was ok, she nods.

"Mr. Callen I didn't bring him here for Mr. Deeks to sit on the sidelines. Go ahead Mr. Deeks take your new partner out."

Deeks turns to walk out, "On it." I am on his heels.

"I;ll send the address to your phones and let you know if he moves." Eric tells us as we are leaving

* * *

I follow Deeks out to Kensi's Cadillac SRX.

"She's letting you drive her car huh?" I take a look down the passenger side of the car.

"Well its more of 'our' car, she just has to drive all the time." Deeks opens the drivers door.

"Uh huh, then you better fix this scratch on the door before she gets back." I look down at a nice ten inch scratch on the rear passenger door.

"What? You're lying." He walks around the car to my side, I point to the scratch. He has a little bit of panic come over him, "No...no...no…that had to of been there before she left."

"I'm sure it was Deeks. Looks like you lost a battle with a shopping cart or parked too close to another car." I just laugh and get into the passenger seat. Deeks rubs his hair and walks back around to the drivers side and gets in. He then turns to look at me.

"Lets not tell Kensi about this when she gets back." I let out another chuckle.

"Just drive Dainty."

* * *

We head out to Culver City. Eric tells us that Colter's phone hasn't moved. He seems to be at a diner. Must be having lunch.

"You ready for this partner? The Marty Deeks experience?"

"The Marty Deeks experience? Sounds like a bad movie. If your regular partner was here she would so slug you right now."

"Oh sit back and watch my friend, you may learn something."

"Ah Deeks….. we are just going to find another Federal Agent to bring him in for a few questions. It seems pretty cut and dry to me." I can't help but smile.

I decide to change the subject.

"How are yah doing Deeks?"

"What do you mean?" He looks at me quizzically.

"Deeks don't blow smoke up my ass. It's me" I tell him this in a serious tone, "Kensi is worried about you and Hetty pulled me out of a war zone and flew me 8000 miles to be your partner. Obviously something is up?"

I can see his demeanor change. I knew the fun loving jokester from a minute ago was a front. He was very good at hiding how he was feeling.

"It's been a rough few weeks Matt. Haven't been sleeping well. I finally told her how I felt, she told me that we could work on our 'thing" together and the next thing I know she is gone. I don't know where she is or what she is doing, she's my partner. It's been difficult not having her here. I'm worried about her. Plus the holidays are coming up."

"Deeks when I saw her she was good. We both know how tough she is. She will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, faith maybe? Look, do you trust her?" I look straight at him.

"Yeah I do."

"Then have faith in that trust. She will come home. I have no doubts. And while she is gone I got your back. You trust me right?" He nods, "I just hope that I can live up to her reputation." I give him a shrug on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Matt."

"No problem, now quit acting like a chick and lets go to work." I get a laugh and a smile in response. We pull up to the diner were Colter is.

* * *

We walk into the diner. Deeks is in front with myself a few steps behind. We scan the booths and tables for DEA Special Agent Colter. I spot in in a corner booth on the right side and I let out a little whistle to Deeks and nod my head in the direction.

I let Deeks take the lead, I was the outsider to this group. Deeks walks up to Colter.

"Special Agent Brian Colter, DEA?" Deeks asks him before sitting down in the booth across from him.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I am LAPD Detective Marty Deeks," he flashes his badge and credentials, "and this Major Matt Lee, Air Force OSI," I flash my badge and creds trying to look intimidating, "we need you to come with us."

"Why is there something wrong?" Colter looks confused.

"No, nothing is wrong NCIS just needs to ask you a few questions dealing with a current ongoing investigation." Deeks replies nonchalantly while playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table.

"NCIS? Why did they send a LAPD Detective and Air Force OSI Major to come fetch me."

I take this opportunity to say something "I wouldn't really think about it too hard, it'll only give you a headache. Dang budget cuts." And I wave my hand towards the door, "Please."

The DEA Agent leaves money on the table and follows me and Deeks out of the diner. Deeks drives the SRX while I ride with Colter in his vehicle. I lead him towards Sam and Callen who are waiting at the boatshed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Boatshed

**Anyone still reading? Sorry its been awhile. Finally getting over this chest cold. Its nice being able to actually think about a storyline. I was feeling so crappy that I couldn't really write or think straight.**

**I will admit, this fic is a lot harder to write then the first one. The first one was fun and easy to write, this one though can be a struggle. But I am pushing myself through it. **

**Glad my OC has some likes. Just a case related chapter, with a few Deeks/Matt interactions.**

**Disclaimer, I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters. Just my OC.**

* * *

Deeks and I escort DEA Special Agent Colter into the boatshed. I let Deeks take him back to the interview room where Sam and Callen were waiting. I take a seat at the table in the main room of the boatshed and turn on the monitor with the feed of the room.

I assume my customary position, leaning back in the chair with my feet up on the table. Deeks walks back into the main room.

"Comfy?" He is looking at my position at the table and lets out a chuckle.

I turn my head slightly and raise one of my cheeks half winking, "Eh….Now that you mention it I could go for a pillow."

All Deeks can do is shake his head at me and walk over to the coffee machine.

"You want anything while I'm up? Coffee?"

"Nah, coffee makes me all jittery." I lean back more and cross my ankles on the table and pay attention to the monitor.

"How is it that a guy who is in the military," Deeks points to his fingers on his hand as he counts off, "who is a pilot….. who flies missions at night …. can be up for days at a time….. a Special Agent…..and used to hump thru the mountains of Afghanistan, not drink coffee? Thought that was part of your training."

"Never got a taste for it and I don't like to have a dependence on something to function. I just gut myself through it if need be," I see the look on his face like i'm BS'ing him but its the truth. I never really found it hard to push myself when I needed to.

Thankfully he lets it go.

"You don't seem to think he is involved in this do you?", Deeks returns to the table and sits down across from me.

"I already have an idea how this is gonna go. Its one of two ways. One, he is in cahoots…"

"Wait, did you just say 'cahoots'? What are we in a cartoon?"

I look right at Deeks, "Cartoon eh? I was always partial to Foghorn Leghorn." Then I break out the impression. "Don't...I say, don't interrupt me boy when I'm talking to you." I get a funny look in response.

"As I was saying, one he was in cahoots", Deeks looks down and shakes his head, "with Orosco or two, he was just helping out an old friend who asked. My money is on the latter."

"And you are so sure about that?"

"Yup. I noticed it when we picked him up. Body language wasn't setting off any alarms." Even though I hadn't been working in the field for more than three years, I had picked up reading people quickly, especially working enemy operatives you were trying to flip. Some say I was cocky, all I knew was that I was right most of the time.

Looking at the monitor Callen and Sam were just standing in the room looking at Special Agent Colter. It was the typical sit and stare technique to put the person they were questioning on edge.

Callen was the first to break the silence.

* * *

"Agent Colter we asked you to come in to ask you about Retired Master Chief James Orosco."

The Agent looks at Callen, "Yeah what about Jimmy? He was our salvage diver on a Joint Task Force in Columbia a few years back. We keep in touch from time to time."

Sam steps forward, manila folder in his hand, he opens the folder and throws two photos down on the table in front of Agent Colter. They are crime sceene photos of Orosco's and Samuelson's charred bodies. "He's dead. Master Chief Orosco and Chief Clint Samuelson were shot 15 miles out in San Pedro Bay and the boat set on fire."

"Wait, you're saying Jim is dead?" Colter's eyes are in shock.

"Preliminary ballistics reports matches the guns that killed them were also involved in a Cartel shootout in Long Beach awhile back. When we searched his house we found these intercepts," Sam puts copies of them down on the table in front of Colter, "tacked onto a wall. They came from you."

"Yeah he called me asking if we heard any chatter about Narco subs coming into Los Angeles. Most of what we intercepted turned up empty or we thought was misinformation. He said he was just messing around doing some research. The info wasn't pertinent anymore so I let him have it," Colter is acting genuine and not defensive. Both Callen and Sam take notice.

"Well he must of found something that was pertinent, something you missed." Callen baits him.

"What do you expect Agent Callen? We get intercepts on shipments from San Pedro to Brownsville, Texas every day, we try to run as much as we can down. Not much happens unless a narco sub glides into Long Beach in broad daylight and calls us. He told me he'd let me know if he found something."

* * *

"Told yah." I have my feet on the ground sitting forward in my chair watching the monitor.

Deeks turns to look at me."Not bad, score one for the Air Force. Think Callen and Sam are buying it too?"

"You know them better than I do." I haven't worked as close to Callen and Sam as Deeks had so I wasn't skilled in reading them just yet.

"Probably so, but that means we are back to square one."

Eric's face pops up on the monitor forcing the feed from the interview room to go small and into the corner.

"What's up Eric?"

"Hey guys," then Eric's face gets a hesitant look on it, " Is it weird that I'm not used to seeing Deeks with a new partner?"

"Oh gee, thanks Eric." I put on a look of shock and hurt.

"No, no Matt I didn't mean it like that, its just different from what I'm used to."

"No worries Eric, I know what you mean, she'll be back soon and everything will be back to normal. What do you got?" I put a smile on my face to show I was just messing with him.

"I finished looking into Special Agent Colter's background and financials, nothing stands out, he's clean."

"Thanks Eric, and go easy on my new partner, it's hard enough to break him in as it is." Deeks hits the keyboard and Eric's face disappears. He then turns on his earwig and speaks, "Callen," you can see Callen and Sam perk up when Deeks speaks, "Eric says he's clean, nothing in his background or financials that tie him to the Cartel."

It seems Callen and Sam had drawn the same conclusion and were winding down the interview. Within a few minutes the door opens and they walk into the main area of the boatshed.

"Thank you for your time Agent Colter. Sorry if we inconvenienced you," Callen shakes his hand.

"No not at all. You keep me in the loop if you find something or need anything?" Agent Colter is hoping for some cooperation.

"We will let you know," Sam tells him and points to the door and Agent Colter leaves.

I look at the group, "Well that was a bust."

Callen shakes his head a little, "Not necessarily, I still think he knows a little more than he is letting on."

Deeks stands up from his chair, "What's our next move?"

Callen is now deep in thought. In the short time that I have known him I figured out that he is the one who comes up with most of the plans. And just like clockwork you can see the lightbulb go off in Callens head.

"The Gutierrez Cartel is probably going to want to recover the drugs. So lets give them someone who is a ex-Navy SEAL and expert diver." He looks at Sam and slaps him on the shoulder.

"I am the better diver than you," Sam shoots back with a smile.

"Who do we know that has a connection with the Gutierrez Cartel that can get me and the big guy an invite?" Callen hadn't thought it all the way through yet.

It was Sam's turn to add to the plan. "You remember that drug dealer with the Yellow Camaro we busted for the LAPD when Deeks went missing? Tommy Bishop….. last I heard he was out of jail and back in business. We should pay him a visit."

I have no clue what they are talking about but they seem to know exactly what they need to do so I just go along with it, but I had to say something. "Deeks, why is it everytime I hear a story from these guys about you, you're either lost, hurt, or something else is wrong?" I get a laugh from the two senior agents almost instantaneously.

We all walk out of the boat shed, Callen and Sam in one direction, Deeks and I go the other way. We head out to Hollywood Blvd to find the elusive Tommy Bishop.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hollywood Blvd

**Had to head into work and babysit an IT tech for a few hours so I was able to write another chapter. **

**I find it easier to write from personal experience. You'll be able to tell what it was in my writing.**

**Seems a lot of people like the Deeks/Matt interaction. My goal was to keep it as real as possible, ive seen enough of the show to kinda know how Deeks reacts and thinks. I wanted to keep it like the show. So this chapter has a lot of Deeks and Matt talking and working in the field.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming.**

**I dont own NCIA LA or its characters, only my OC**

* * *

We were back in Kensi's Cadillac SRX heading north towards Hollywood Boulevard. Deeks was following Sam and Callen in the Challenger. It was an interesting morning so far, and the afternoon was looking to be just as exciting.

Deeks was kinda sorta singing along to the radio and tapping his hands on the steering wheel. I just sit there with my arm against the window taking in the sight.

During some parts he was really getting into it. I do my best to not laugh and break out my phone to distract myself. I start looking at news websites to get caught up on current events. After he belts out a particular verse, and quite badly I may add, I couldn't help but laugh.

Deeks looks over at me and the word "What?" comes out of his mouth.

I just shake my head.

"Kensi hardly lets me drive or control the radio. She always has it on this techno station and it drives me crazy. This is the one time I can drive and listen to what I want. Its actually quite nice." He then has a panic look on his face, " Don't ever tell her that!"

I raise both my hands up, "Not judging."

"Good."

"Don't quit your day job, oh Rock Me Amadeus." I start laughing again.

Deeks lets out a small laugh as well. We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments and then he turns the radio down.

I can tell he wants to say something but he can't make himself speak. After a few more moments he finds his voice.

His voice is very quiet and hesitant, "What's it like over there?"

I turn my head to look at him. "Over where?"

"Afghanistan… you've been there, what four times now?"

"Yeah, all totaled up i've spent close to thirty months in country. Why? You;re worried about her huh?"

All he can do in response is nod his head.

I take a deep breath, "I found it to be a land of contradiction. Most mornings it's a beautiful place depending where you are. It's actually quite nice. There is no pollution so on a clear morning you can see for miles. Snow capped mountains in the distance, stream lined valleys, it seems very peaceful. But things can change in an instant over there." I pause for a few beats.

"IEDS in the roads, ambushes in the valleys, and snipers in the mountains. You gotta be on your toes all the time. If you're slow to react, thats when things go wrong. It's not a very forgiving place if you make a mistake." I tell him this in all honesty, I believe he has the right to know, I wasn't going to sugar coat it.

"Most of the locals just want to be left alone and go about their lives, they accept our presence there and will work with you. But there are others that dispise you being there and will do whatever they can to make you go away. The worst ones are the ones who seem civil and as soon as you turn your back you'll regret it. It's hard to trust people. You can only trust who you're working with to have your back." At that last statement I see Deeks let out a deep breath and look down at the steering wheel.

"Deeks I know you didn't wanna hear that but I'm not going to lie to you. You don't know who she is working with or who has her back, I get that. I do know Hetty wouldn't have put her in the position she currently is in if she didn't think she could trust who was there with her. You agree?"

He nods his head slowly and repeatedly, "Yeah, I agree, its just hard to deal with."

"Look man, I have friends over there, they are keeping an ear to the ground in case anything happens." Deeks looks right at me with a look of appreciation, "Sent an email to my team over there as soon as I got back, they were there when she found me at the airbase. I didn't use her name, just told them to keep an ear out for a 'mutual friend'. They understood. I'm sure Hetty has her contacts listening too. We got your back on this."

"Thanks, what else can you tell me about over there."

"Well I can tell you its not 74 degrees and sunny out there right now. Its probably in the mid to low thirties in she is in the plains, or in the twenties if she is in the mountains. Its windy and it snows a lot in the mountains in the winter. That wind goes right through you. But watching the snow is quite nice sometimes when you're not getting shot at." I let out a chuckle.

"If she is based out of a FOB, Forward Operating Base, she'll have warm quarters. Most have warm showers and decent food. There will be satellite TV and some even have internet now. A lot has changed since I was there the first time, I was lucky to have a tent."

"If she is humping it out in mountains, its a different story. Not a lot of roads out there. A lot of cow and goat paths. Terrain can be very unforgiving. Living off MRE's, its not exactly the Four Seasons. I did a lot of that as a JTAC, weeks at a time, hiking 15-20 miles a day…... She's tough Deeks, she can handle it better than most guys I know ."

"She is Wonder Woman."

"Yeah she is." I give him a slap on the shoulder. "Hey is your head in this? Do I need to be concerned if stuff hits the fan? You gonna be there if I need yah?"

"I'm good. I just needed to know, it didn't really make me feel any better about the situation but I'm glad that you told me."

"Deeks you need to concentrate on the things you can control. As much as it sucks, she is 8000 miles away and there is nothing you or I can do about it. You need to trust that she is fine and the team she is with is top notch." I pause.

"You and I are about to get into some deep stuff here pretty soon if my gut is right. I need to know that you're 100%, that you got my back and that you're not going to do anything stupid. We are a team now, I need you to focus."

"I got yah bro." He takes in a deep breath and rolls his shoulders to loosen up.

"Good, if you behave yourself I won't tell Kensi about the scratch and dent from before."

"You had to go there didn't you? I swear it was there before she left." He lets out a laugh.

I smile at him, the line got the desired result. I needed him to relax. I know now that its going to be a challenge to keep him focused and I may need to be a little more vigilant and cautious if we had to go tactical.

I cared about the guy, he has become one of the few non Air Force friends I have out here. I know what he is going thru, and I did promise Kensi to keep him safe.

My phone rings in my hand, its Callen. I hit the answer button and speakerphone. "Yeah Callen."

"Eric found our Mr. Bishop on traffic cams over Hollywood and La Brea. The plan is to drive past his location and park. You and Deeks do the walk up. We can't take the chance that he doesn't remember Sam."

"Not a problem, you wanna do this subtle or blatant?"

"Lets try and keep this subtle flyboy."

"Oh Callen you take all the fun out of everything, such a Killjoy." I emphasize the ;'killjoy' , I get a laugh out of Deeks and I even think I hear Sam laughing over the phone.

"What, I'm fun!" He then hangs up the phone before we can pile on him.

* * *

We turn on our earwigs and sync up so all four of us are on the same network and can hear each other.

Sam's voice booms through my earpiece, I reach up to turn the volume down, Deeks notices me cringe.

"There he is, two o'clock , blue crushed velvet jacket, on the phone guy still dresses like a pimp, you'd think he'd learn."

Deeks was the first to spot him in our car "Got 'em."

Both cars head down the block further and pull into a parking lot. Deeks and I get out and head one way. Callen and Sam walk the other way.

"Remember you two to play it cool," those are Callens parting words over the earwigs.

"I didn't know Callen knew how to play it cool," is my playful response.

"Deeks your new partner is a smartass, you must be rubbing off on him." Callen is not amused.

"Callen, he was a smartass even before I met him. Not my fault that this awesomeness struck twice on two different people." Glad to hear Deeks has got my back.

"Would you two knock it off, you got a job to do. ." Sam's fatherly voice comes back over the net.

Deeks and I are walking down Hollywood Boulevard. Tommy Bishop is about 150 yards ahead of us.

"Alright LAPD Undercover All-Star, how do you wanna play this?"

"Lost tourists from the midwest? Think you can hack it?" Deeks tilts his head at me.

"Lost tourists? That's the best you can come up with? Alright then, Lead on Macduff." I motion my hand in front of me.

Sams voice comes back over into my ear, "Guys we are stationed in an alley about twenty yards to the east of his current position. Lead him over to us."

"Wilco," is my response. Deeks looks at me.

"Wilco? Really? Is that even english? You guys and your military vernacular."

"Shut up, lets go Dainty."

* * *

We closed the distance to Tommy Bishop and Deeks whispers barely audible, "Showtime."

Deeks bumps into Bishop, "Excuse me sir, are you a local? Can you help us out?"

"Oh come on Kenneth, leave the guy alone, he looks like he is working, if you know what I mean." I move my hand up and down showcasing Bishop's clothes.

"Then he'd be the perfect guy to ask Ryan."

Bishop seems annoyed, "Ask me what?"

Before Deeks can say anything I take charge and decided to have a little fun, Callen wanted subtle.

"You'd have to forgive my cousin here, he drags me all the way from St. Louis out here to see LA and all he is worried about is finding the spot on Hollywood Boulevard where Julia Roberts was picked up by Richard Gere in Pretty Woman. Honestly its disturbing and I'd rather be at a bar."

Deeks was good on the fly, I threw him a huge curve ball "Hey that movie launched her career, it was a wonderful story."

I look at Bishop, "Its a wonder that he is married with three kids back in Nebraska isn't it?"

"Oh come on! Sir you wouldn't know where that scene was filmed? Was it down this way? I'm trying to find the stars they talked about in the movie. It was a great movie, hooker turned good." Deeks has an arm by Bishop and quietly herding him towards Callen and Sam in the alley.

"I'm busy guys, I can't help you." He acts like he is making a call and puts his phone up to his ear.

"See Kenneth, can we just go now, you and your chick flicks, this is so embarrassing, plus look at him," I act like i'm lowering my voice like I'm trying to hide something, "he may be a 'Player In a Management Position' (PIMP), you don't wanna go an upset him now do you? What is it they say, 'Gotta keep the pimp hand strong?" We are laying on the Midwest naivety on pretty thick.

Bishop can't get away from us fast enough. Deeks is behind him pestering him for directions and his actions keep Bishop moving forward towards the alley. I had positioned myself so as to box him in between myself and the wall of the building so the only way he could get away was to go straight down the sidewalk that lead towards Callen and Sam.

Bishops senses the upcoming alley and thinks he can make his escape from us. As soon as he clears the corner he turns to head down the alley. Deeks and I stop at the entrance and watch him walk away. You can tell that he thinks he got away.

As soon as he clears a pair of green trash dumpsters Callen and Sam pop out from behind them.

Bishop sees them and instantly figures out they are cops. He turns to run away back down the alley but as soon as he turns Deeks and I are standing right there weapons drawn and pointed at Bishop.

Bishops face just drops and he turns around. He knows he is cornered.

Sam walks forward, "Federal Agents Mr. Bishop, we need to have a word." Sam then grabs Bishops arm and turns him around and walks him towards our parked cars.

"Ah man, you were the big behemoth that was there when I got arrested last time. What do you want?"

Callen stays behind for a moment and looks at both of us. Deeks and I are in the process of reholstering our weapons into the small of our backs.

"Pretty Woman huh? Is that what you consider subtle?" He laughs and turns to follow Sam back to the cars.

Deeks then looks at me. "I swear you and Kensi must have the same comedy writer. She is always trying to throw me off like you did."

"Gotta keep you on your toes partner." I shrug him on the shoulder and walk off following Sam and Callen.


	9. Chapter 9 - Forming the Plan

**Happy New Year everyone. Hope it was full of fun. **

**This next chapter has been in the works for a few days. I put some humor into this chapter. Hope it makes you chuckle.**

**This case will be winding down soon, but the story will go on after this case is over. I have some ideas. **

**Again, read and review, seeing new reviews makes me happy and keep on writing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters, just my OC**

* * *

It was an uneventful ride back to the boatshed. Bishop was handcuffed in the back of the SRX, he wouldn't of fit in Sam's Challenger.

There wasn't much conversation between Deeks and I with Bishop in the back when we first left, though he didn't stay quiet in the back long.

"You guys think you're so cool."

I don't pay any attention to him, but I turn my head towards Deeks, "Hey Deeks, he thinks we're cool."

"You know Matt, I've always been partial to being called 'awesome'."

"You do huh?" I pause for a few beats looking at my new partner, " Yeah I think that fits you better. I've always been called 'stoic'. I never knew why."

"Stoic? I don't see it, you've been pretty chatty lately."

"Well thank you. I'm learning to lighten up."

"It shows."

Looking in the rear view mirror I can see Bishop roll his eyes he mutters, "Why did I even open my mouth!"

As the four of us and Bishop walk into the boatshed Deeks and I are still chatting about nonsense back and forth. Bishop is between us and cuffed. I have his left arm, and Deeks is on the other side holding on to his right.

"Hey Deeks, did I ever tell you about my 32nd case I ever worked on?"

"No Matt you didn't"

"The team I was on was sent to Shaw Air Force Base in South Carolina. An Airman was killed a few years ago and his body was dumped in a rice field. We investigated and found out he was killed by blunt force trauma to the head from two porcelain figurines."

Deeks turns to look at me across Bishop, "That sounds terrible."

"Yeah it was Deeks, it was my first 'Knick Knack Paddy Wack'."

Deeks was doing his best to keep a straight face, he looked straight down but continued to play along. "How did you find the body?"

"Oh a dog found it, the guys gave the dog a bone as a reward." I said it with the best straight face I could muster.

"Would you two just shut up!" Bishop says it out loud full of aggravation.

Sam puts his hand out and grabs one of Bishop's shoulders and starts to lead him back to the interview room. "Come with me, we need to have a chat."

Bishop willingly goes with Sam and Callen, "Anything, just please get me away from those two, they won't shut up."

Callen stops and takes a look back at both of us, "Yeah, I can see that. We have the same problem."

I turn to look at my partner, "What? I thought we were rather pleasant?"

Deeks looks back at me, "I guess he doesn't appreciate good conversation."

Callen just follows Sam and Bishop to the interview letting out a chuckle on the way.

Deeks and I just stand there with big grins on our faces. I have my arms crossed across my chest and I just look down at the floor shake my head. I couldn't hold it in anymore and laugh till tears form in my eyes. Deeks does the same exact thing and laughter fills the room.

"God that never gets old!" I exclaim.

* * *

Bishop was made to sit in a chair across from Callen. Sam took up a position standing in the corner of the interview room.

Callen starts of the conversation. "We have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?"

"We know you are a major distributor for the Gutierrez Cartel."

"Shoot man, you got it all wrong, I'm just a guy who gets people together who need things, for mutual gain. A middleman."

"Don't lie to us Bishop, we cracked your phone."

Bishop drops the act and just puts his hands palms up on the table in his cuffs.

"We need you to vouch for my partner and I with Benito Gutierrez." Callen is staring right into Bishop's eyes.

"Do you think I have a death wish? Why would I ever do that?"

Sam walks forward from the corner of the room and stands over the drug dealer trying to look intimidating, "Cause Tommy, you're not out of jail three days and your back on Hollywood Boulevard selling again. I don't think your parole officer would approve."

"I wasn't dealing."

"Come on Tommy, we have your satellite phone and I bet if we ran the numbers you called they will all be old associates of yours." Sam knows he has him cornered.

"You do know Benito is crazy? If he finds out you are dead. He doesn't care that your Feds. I will never help you. There is nothing you can do to get me to help you."

"Let us worry about that." Callen leans further over the table. "Hey Sam doesn't the Cartel have that bar in Long Beach that they use as a front? You think Deeks can get his LAPD friends to drop him right in front of the bar, maybe slap him on the back and apologize for the inconvenience?"

"If you drop me off there, I wouldn't last ten minutes. They'd think that I talked."

"Well you can always help us? And we can offer protection." Callen sets the hook.

It was easy to spot that Bishop was in deep thought about his current situation. He knew he was bent over a barrel. The Feds knew he was dealing again and he was heading back to jail. But he also knew that if Benito or anyone in his organization found out he would be dead quickly. He made up his mind. He had to pick the lesser of two evils.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

"Benito lost one of his shipments in San Pedro Bay." Callen tells him.

Bishop's eyes got big as saucers, "Yeah I heard something about that. A lot of dealers were running short on supplies. Some were getting upset and going to other sources. Benito wasn't happy."

"We need you to go to Benito and vouch for us two as recovery experts. Let him know that you can help." Callen continues.

"Recovery experts?"

Sam takes over the conversation, "Yeah, tell him you heard about his predicament from others on the street. Tell him you know some guys that can help. You did say you were a guy that got people together for a mutual gain. We will do it quietly of course, but for a price."

"Ok, How do I know you?"

"You need to tell him that I am an ex-Navy SEAL and a skilled diver and that my partner here is an expert salvage specialist. His company has fallen on some hard times and he needs money, fast. We need you to try to set up a meet. We will handle the rest."

"How do you know he will buy it?"

"That all depends on you Tommy, we know you are a fast talker."

* * *

Out in the main area of the boatshed Deeks and I are watching the monitor.

Deeks is rubbing his hands on his jeans, "Are you getting a bad feeling about this too?"

I place my hands on my face and rub my eyes, "Yeah, but how else you think we should play it?"

"The Gutierrez Cartel is no joke. LAPD has been trying to get something to stick to these guys for years. They are ruthless, yet efficient. They get others to do the dirty work. There's no guarantee Benito will be anywhere near this 'recovery'."

"Deeks, the guy lost a submarine with probably $10 million dollars worth of product on it. If it was me, I'd be involved. I think Callen and Sam know that. It may be the only way."

"Yeah, you get him with the drugs, maybe get him to admit killing Orosco and Samuelson, and chop the head of one of deadliest Cartels, I guess its worth the risk."

* * *

Sam slides Bishop's phone over to him.

"Give Benito a call. Don't do anything silly, we are monitoring the call."

"Like I told you, you think I have a death wish? If Benito even knew I was there or if I tried to pull one over on you he'd still kill me. I am a liability." He picks up his phone and dials a number.

* * *

As I'm watching the monitor I take out my phone and dial Ops.

"What's up Matt?" Eric answers the phone.

"Bishop is making a call to Benito Gutierrez, need you to record, trace, and track the call."

"Not a problem," and he hangs up.

* * *

Bishop is on his phone for about 5 minutes. To Callen and Sam it seemed like a productive phone call.

"I didn't talk to Benito but to his Lieutenant, Felipe. He seemed to buy the story. He is going to talk to Benito and give me a call back with a time and location for a meet."

"Ok good." And Sam and Callen walk out of the interview room and into the main room.

* * *

As Callen and Sam walk into the main room Deeks speaks up.

"You guys sure about this?"

"Its a risk we have to take," Sam retorts.

Then on the monitor Hetty's face from Ops pops up on the screen.

"Gentleman, would you care to come back to Ops and brief me on your progress."

"On our way Hetty," Callen responds for the team and we head out. Sam leaves Bishop under the watch of a fellow NCIS Agent.

* * *

We walk thru the automatic doors and into Ops. Hetty is in there with Eric and Nell awaiting our arrival.

"Mr. Deeks, Major Lee, I hope your comedy routine has not followed back to Ops."

"Oh, you heard that huh?" I look sheepishly down at Hetty.

"Why yes I did Major, quite entertaining, but I need you two focusing on your work, understood?" Hetty gives us both the glare.

Deeks and I both nod our heads.

"Now Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, care to enlighten me on what you have planned?"

"Sam and I are going to go undercover as salvage experts to Benito Gutierrez. Sam is the diver who will work on the sunken narco sub. I will be topside coordinating his efforts and keeping an eye on Gutierrez. Deeks and Matt will be on another boat providing overwatch and support. We will do the recovery at night so that they can stay close."

Sam steps forward, "We recover the drugs off the sub and get them into Benito's hands, then we spring the trap and arrest him. Then we can recover any weapons and see if they match the ballistics from Orosco or Samuelson's murder."

"You want to go toe to toe with one of the most dangerous Drug Kingpins, are you four sure about your plan?" Hetty seems concerned.

"Hetty its our best option." Callen tells her. "We are just waiting on a meeting with Gutierrez and sell him on the idea."

"Fine Mr. Callen. Who will be providing sniper support? You'll be out in the middle of San Pedro Bay." Hetty looks at both Sam and Callen.

"We will have to find somebody from NCIS, normally Kensi would have that role…. " he pauses then continues, " or Sam, but he is needed to be the diver." Callen rubs the back of his head thinking about who they could use.

Hetty lays on a smile that lets on the she knows something the rest of the team doesn't. "Oh don't worry Mr. Callen, that person is already on your team. Major, are you still proficient in your skills?"

"Yeah Hetty I'm still automatic out to 1500 meters," is my reply.

Callen is in shock, "Wait, no where in your file does it say you had training as a sniper."

"That is because Mr. Callen he wasn't trained by the military to be a sniper, it will not be in his file. Isn't that so Major." Hetty looks at me to explain.

"My grandfather taught me how to shoot when I was four years old. I have been part of many Rifle Tournament Teams, Junior levels all the way up to the U-21/U-25 US National Teams. I was a member of the US Palma Rifle Team and an alternate to the 2006 and 2010 US Olympic Rifle teams, but my deployment commitments to the Air Force kept me off the teams. Air Force really doesn't use snipers so most of this was done in my private life."

Sam shakes his head, "You are just full of surprises. I can see thats another reason why Hetty brought you back."

"Never underestimate me, Mr. Hanna. I do my homework on all my agents." Hetty smiles.

"Gotta keep you guys guessing. What kind of hardware do you have Hetty?"

"I believe we can scrounge up your rifle of choice." My rifle of choice is a Barrett MRAD chambered in .338 Lapua.

"That'll be just fine. I got your backs gentleman." I beam a smile at both of them.

Eric then interrupts. "Callen, Bishop just got a phone call from Gutierrez. We have a time and a place. Two hours at a abandoned restaurant downtown."

Callen looks at Deeks and I, "You two go gather Bishop. Sam and I will meet up with you to collect him and take him with us to the meeting. Sam, think we have to change."


	10. Chapter 10 - The Meeting

**Evening everyone. Had a little time today so I wrote out another chapter. Only had to wait two days!**

**This is a CASE RELATED CHAPTER. Digging deep into it now. Hope it comes off well.**

**Seems my humor in the last chapter may of fell on deaf ears? Didnt see many reviews for that chapter. Hope you all are still with me.**

**Hope everyone has a good weekend. I am always willing to hear ideas or critiques. I could use some good brainstorming ideas, I am willing to put the good ones into a chapter. So please review away.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU IN THE US, CBS IS AIRING LAST YEARS SEASON FINALE THIS SATURDAY 1/4/14 at 9PM EST.**

**DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN NCIS:LA or its Characters, only my OC.**

* * *

Deeks and I went back to the boatshed to collect Tommy Bishop for Callen and Sam. They had a meeting with a Mexican Drug Cartel Kingpin Benito Gutierrez in less than an hour.

They were going to go undercover as an ex-Navy SEAL diver and his salvage expert boss who business was failing and in need of some quick cash. Sam was able to pull off the Navy SEAL diver part, cause he was one at one time. Callen was an expert chameleon and could change into anything for a case.

Deeks and I were tasked with support and overwatch. We would be Sam and Callen's backup if things went sideways. But first Sam and Callen had to convince Benito that they were who they said they were and be able to recover Benito's lost drugs from the bottom of San Pedro Bay.

We met up with Callen and Sam a few miles from the meet. The two senior agents had switched cars and had driven up in a Chevy pickup truck. It went better with their cover as salvage experts, couldn't show up to a meeting with a drug dealer driving a Mercedes Benz or Sam's Challenger.

Deeks grabbed Bishop out of the backseat of the SRX and walked him up towards the rest of us. He removed his cuffs and put them back into his back pocket. The four of us formed a ring around Bishop.

Sam looks dead into Bishops eyes and begins to speak.

"Alright Tommy, my name is Gary and this is my business partner Carl. You know us because we used to do some drug runs for you offshore for some of your clients. All you need to do is introduce us, and we will handle the rest. Stay out of the way,and when this is over you'll have our protection. You got that?"

Bishop is nervous but shakes his head in agreement. Sam walks Bishop over to the cab of the pickup truck and lets him into the backseat. He stands next to it keeping an eye on Bishop.

Deeks, Callen and I walk to the back of the SRX. Deeks opens the trunk gate, he then grabs my black MOLLE Tactical Vest that has ceramic plates inside it and hands it to me. It reads on a velcro patch in yellow letters across the back "POLICE" and under that "FEDERAL AGENT", again nobody really knows who Air Force Office of Special Investigations are (AFOSI) so we like to keep it simple. But on the front there is another gold patch that does say "OSI". I slide it over my head and start to adjust the straps. Deeks slides on his blue tactical vest with white "NCIS" patches on the front and back.

Callen is watching us suit up, "You guys know where you'll be?"

Deeks was busy putting on his thigh SERPA holster so I answered Callen's question.

"Eric sent some overhead photos of the location. Looks like theres only two entrances, one at the front north side and the other is on the east side leading out to an alley. We picked a spot across the street that gives a visual of both entrances, we will post up there."

I take out my SIG P229 check to make sure a round is chambered and slide it into a holster thats attached to my vest on my chest. I don't like the thigh holster that Deeks and the rest of the team prefer. I then grab a Heckler & Koch 416 Assault Rifle from the trunk and run the sling over my shoulders and let it hang from my side. Its not my normal Sig Sauer 516 rifle I normally carry when I go tactical, but I was with these guys and thats what they used.

Deeks finish strapping on his holster and places his Smith and Wesson 5944 inside it and then grabs his HK 416, "Theres a traffic cam across the street facing west so OPS should have a good view of the street. Place has been vacant for three years. Neighbors say its quiet. Hopefully it goes peacefully and we got all dressed up for nothing." He flashes a smile at Callen.

"Thats the hope, you guys good?" Callen does his final check of his two junior teammates.

Deeks responds with a "Yup", Callen then looks at me, I flash him the "Hang Loose" sign twisting my wrist back and forth with my right hand as I start walking to the passenger side door of the SRX sliding an extra mag for my SIG and HK into pockets on the bottom of my vest.

Callen gets into the pickup truck, starts it up, and drives off. Deeks follows a few moments behind him.

* * *

Deeks and I park in our spot and set up surveillance of the meet. I hand Deeks the binoculars and I grab the Canon EOS Rebel camera with the zoom lens on it.

We watch as Callen and Sam pull up to the abandoned restaurant. Sam is the first out and he takes a look around. I can see Sam reach up to his ear like he is scratching an itch, but really he is turning on his ear wig. "Com check," I hear in my ear wig from Sam.

"Five-by-five Sam" is my instant reply.

Deeks turns his head to look at me, "Really? Can you use English? Or give me a book of all this secret code word stuff?"

Before I can say anything Sam's voice comes over the net, "Shut it Deeks and pay attention, maybe you can learn something." You can see the smile on Sam's face from across the way, it makes me smile as well. Even though he was a Navy SEAL and I was an Air Force Fighter Pilot/Combat Controller, the Special Forces community was a tight bunch

Callen then gets out of the truck and opens the door for Bishop to get out. "Don't worry Deeks I'll let you use my secret decoder ring. You guys all set?"

"All set, call if you need us. Looks like they are running late," Deeks responds. The three men head inside the vacant restaurant and Deeks and I watch the door close behind them.

I grab a tablet from on top of the center console and turn it on and velcro it to the dash in a holder. On the screen a live video feed comes across it from the button cam on Callen's shirt. The interior of the restaurant has seen better days. A table is setup in the middle of the room under a skylight that casts a spooky spotlight effect over the table.

"This place has seen better days," Callen remarks over the net. "I don't see any motion sensors or cameras anywhere." Callen stays at the table with Bishop while Sam does a sweep of the building.

After a few minutes Sam comes back to the table, "All clear G."

"Alright, I guess we wait."

* * *

Outside in the SRX Deeks and I are watching the outside of the building and the street.

"You ever done something like this on your job?" Deeks asks me.

Still looking down the street and glancing in the rear view mirrors I respond to his question. "Last time was actually last week. Was on a ridge watching a village waiting for a suspected Taliban leader to show up. He was thought to be leading the mortar teams that would attack Kandahar Air Base every couple nights, mostly harassment attacks."

"Did you catch him?"

"No, he never showed…" Then two cars head down the street, one is a Cadillac Escalade, the other is a Mercedes E Class Sedan, "but it looks like our current friend has arrived. Callen, Sam heads up, we got vehicle activity outside."

"Is it Benito?" Sam asks.

"Don't know yet, standby," I raise the camera and focus in on the Mercedes, Deeks pulls up a known photo of Benito on the tablet in a split screen with Callens button cam.

The Mercedes backs into the alley by the side entrance, the driver is smart, it will make for a quick escape if necessary. The driver and a passenger get out of the front, they both look around for anything, must be his bodyguards. Deeks and I duck down a little in the seats to stay out of the sight line.

The bodyguards must feel secure about the location and one heads to the rear and opens a door. An average height man with a beard, dark skin, dressed in a cream colored suit and sunglasses gets out of the car. I raise the camera and take a few shots of the man. Deeks is surveilling the sight with his binoculars.

"Ok I got two bodyguards in the Mercedes, and three more just got out of the Escalade." Deeks announces what he sees over the radio net.

I am looking at the photos I took and comparing them to the picture on the tablet, the camera is also Bluetoothed into my phone so the same photos are showing up on Eric and Nells monitors back in Ops.

"It looks like Benito, Eric can you confirm facial match?"

"Running it now Matt….." A few moments go by, "10 point match Matt, its him."

"Callen, confirmed Benito Gutierrez, he is on his way in, also seems his Lieutenant Felipe Garza is with him," I tell Callen, Garza had gotten out of the Escalade as one of the three men.

Deeks is watching the bodyguards closely, "Ok Callen, looks like Benito and Felipe are on there way in with two body guards, looks like another is posting up on the front door, and the last man is guarding the side entrance. Good luck."

I take a few photos of the guards and then put the camera down and adjust the HK in my lap. Deeks does the same. Now its up to Callen and Sam.

* * *

Benito, Felipe and two body guards walk into the restaurant. Benito is the only one that heads for the table in the middle of the room. The other men split apart, Felipe stands behind his boss while the two bodyguards go to opposite sides of the room.

Benito leans upon a chair, "Tommy so good to see you. How are you this evening? Hope prison wasn't too rough on you?"

"I'm doing good Benito, thank you for looking out for me when I was inside."

"Anything for a loyal employee. Now, why have you brought me here?" Benito takes a seat.

"Word on the street says you need help with something, that you lost a shipment." Tommy is very nervous.

"I didn't 'lose' a shipment per se Tommy, I know where it is, its just out of my reach for now."

"Of course Benito, my mistake, I have brought these two men here to help you reach your shipment. I wanted to show you my appreciation for looking out for me while I was in prison. I want to help."

"That is very gracious of you Tommy, but who says I need help getting my shipment?"

"I have heard rumbling from other dealers about getting their hands on product, I am sorry if you think that I assumed too much."

"Let me worry about that later, introduce me to your friends."

Tommy takes a deep breath, "This is Gary, he is a ex-Navy SEAL and his business partner Carl, he runs a maritime salvage company. They have helped me in the past with getting product to people up and down the coast for you."

"Buenas noches, thank you for your help getting my product into my customers hands." He looks at Sam, "Ex-Navy? I have had run-ins with the US Navy recently, it was…. rather unpleasant. Why should I trust you?" His body guards remove weapons from their waists and hold them down at their sides.

Callen speaks up, "We heard you needed help raising something from the bottom of San Pedro Bay. We are known for being discreet."

"Any why is it that you are so eager to assist me in this endeavor?"

Callen continues, "My company is losing money, the bank may repossess my boat, times are tough in this economy. Hence why I am offering my services freelance to you."

"Hmmm, desperation. I don't know. Have you experience raising sunken vessels my friend?" Benito is studying Callen very closely.

"Its one of our specialities. Carl and I have been doing this for years." Callen points at Sam who just noods.

"Your friend doesn't say much."

"No he doesn't but he is the best diver I've ever worked with. In fact, the only diver I will work with."

"Uh huh…. Ok, I have a vessel approximately 50 meters long, 10 meters wide, and 10 meters high. It weighed, before it sank, between 6500 and 7000 kilos. Currently it sits in about 80 feet of water about 14.5 miles offshore. Are you able to recover it?"

Callen acts like he is doing some mental calculations in his head, after a few moments, "Piece of cake, it shouldn't be a problem. Would you like to recover the whole vessel and its deceased crew or just its contents?"

"The contents is all that I am concerned about. How much would you require?"

Sam speaks now, "$200,000"

"Can it be done in one night? I do not want to draw too much unwanted attention."

"I believe so, a new moon starts tomorrow night so it should be pitch black, it would be best to do this at night. If you agree?"

"I do" Benito stays quiet for a moment or two. "I must think about this. I will have Tommy here contact you if I desire your services. May I warn you that if you tell anyone about what we talked about, I will be quite upset, and will show my displeasure in extreme measures." Benito begins to stand up and Felipe and the two bodyguards form up behind him as he walks out.

As the three men leave, Callen and Sam let go a breath and wait for the all clear from Deeks and Matt. Those two are watching the six men get back into their vehicles and pull away.

"All clear guys" Deeks tells the two senior agents.

After about 10 minutes, Callen, Sam and Bishop exit the restaurant, re enter the pickup truck and leave.

Deeks and I wait another 20 minutes before we leave. I told Deeks to wait that long just in case they doubled back to see if they were followed or watched at the meeting. When they don't return we leave and head to the boat shed.

When we arrive at the boat shed Deeks and I take off the HK's and walk into the boat shed. We see Callen and Sam in the main area talking. They notice us walk up.

"Anybody stay behind?" Callen asks.

"Nope, you left all clear. Nice job." I tell him.

"We don't have the job yet. Now its just a waiting game." Sam tells us and we sit down and relax for the first time that day


	11. Chapter 11 - Major

**Wow two chapters out of me on two consecutive days. Shock myself sometimes.**

**This may be a boring chapter to some but I had to put it in as a filler. Next chapter will be full of action I promise. I had to do a buildup to it first.**

**4500 views so far, so thank you all. Little worried I only see 29 reviews. Hope you guys still like it. I have outlines for future chapters and it gets better. I'll start wrapping in the current season into my story with a Matt OC twist. I woud love to write those chapters now but I have to finish this case first.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**DISCLAIMER I dont NCIS LA or its Characters, only my OC.**

* * *

Callen, Sam, Deeks and I waited back at our desks in the bullpen after the meet with Benito. This was the worse part of any operation, the waiting.

I look up from my laptop while sitting at my desk, well actually it was Deeks desk, it was just mine temporarily, and look at the three other men I worked with. It was uncommonly quiet, probably due to the late hour, it was pushing 10pm.

Sam was on the internet doing research on undersea salvage, checking out tide charts of San Pedro Bay, he was very thorough. I look across from me at Callen. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk reading a newspaper. He was the epitome of "cool under pressure." Nothing seemed to phase him.

I then look across from me and to the left at my current partner. He is sitting at his previous and, hopefully upon her return, reunited partners desk. He left her desk the same way she left it, except he straightened it up just a little. I watched him take items from her desk, look at them closely, trying to figure out their significance and then carefully put them back exactly where he found them. Every once and awhile he'd pick up an item and most of recognized something special about it and a smile would grow from ear to ear.

On one such item I notice him start to smile, I lean over and nudge Sam on the arm. He looks up from his research and looks at me. I nod my head in the direction of Deeks. Sam turns his head and looks at his junior partner and then he starts to smile and shake his head looking back at me. We both wanna say something to tease the Detective but we both decide to let him have his little moment and get back to our work.

I had finished checking my emails. I had a few from my team in Afghanistan just letting me know all was well and work was progressing well. Also told me that it was all quiet on the "other front." I knew what that meant, they were just telling me they hadn't heard anything about Kensi. You just take the old adage, "No news is good news."

My back was starting to bug me from sitting for so long and I was about to get up to walk around, maybe go down to the gym for a minute when Eric came walking down the stairs from Ops.

"You guys are a go. Bishop got the call five minute ago. Your on for tomorrow night."

Just then Hetty appears outside the bullpen. "Gentleman, go home and get some sleep. You all are going to have a long day tomorrow. I need you all well rested and at the top of your games. Now shoo!" She uses both her hands to give us the "shooing" gesture.

Sam gets up first, "You don't have to tell me twice." He closes his laptop and throws it in his bag. Callen is right behind him throwing his bag over this shoulder.

"Deeks, Matt….Night." And he walks behind Sam towards the door.

"Night Callen," I tell him. Deeks just waves as he is packing up his stuff.

"You coming Matt?" Deeks is waiting for me to get up.

"You go ahead Deeks, I need to finish up an email real quick to my team. McClellan needs my opinion on something. I'll see you in the morning."

"You never told me where Hetty has you shacked up. Hope its a nice place?" Deeks asks me.

"Manhattan Beach, very nice apartment, overlooks the beach and the pier."

"She spoiled you. You're on the other side of LAX from me, about six miles. You ever wanna know some running trails, I'll hook yah up."

"Thanks Deeks, I may take you up on that."

"Night Emil." And he heads out the door, leaving me alone in the Bullpen, or so I thought.

"Major, I thought I told you to go home and get some sleep."

"Hmmm, home, where is that?" I laugh a little, Hetty is not amused, "I am Hetty, just needed to finish this last email to my other team."

"I hope all is well with them Major?" Hetty shows her concern for my AFOSI team, I appreciate it a lot.

"Yeah they are good, just hope I am not leaving them in a lurch with me gone." I look down at my desk.

"Major, I can understand where you are coming from but you have a new team now that needs you and your skills. Now, go!"

I hit send on my email and close my laptop, Hetty is watching my every move as I put my laptop into my bag. I slide the strap over my shoulder and start to walk out but something is bugging me so I stop in front of Hetty and look down at her.

"Hetty, can you do me a favor?"

"And what would that be Major?"

"Can you stop calling me Major?"

"But you have earned the rank, it is only proper that I respect your achievements." Hetty looks right into my eyes.

"I don't want it to seem i'm pulling rank over these guys. We are a team and I want to feel equal with all of them. The rank only comes from my flying job, not my current duties. You can call me Matt or Matthew, but my close friends call me Emil."

She nods her head at me and lets out a "Mmmm" sound. "Ok, Mr. Lee, I will respect your request. Now good night." She smiles at me and points her hand towards the door.

"Good night Hetty." And I head out to my car to head "home."

* * *

The next morning I walk into Ops at 0530 in the morning. I slept enough and woke up at 0430 and decided it wasn't worth it to try and go back to sleep. So I head into work to workout before everyone came in.

The place is empty. I make my way to the gym, I'm already dressed in my workout clothes. The Ipod dock for the stereo system is in the corner and I plug mine in. Music starts to play as I start to stretch out. I had started doing CrossFit four years ago. I start by doing bar work. Mostly pull ups and muscle ups. AWOLNation's "Sail" starts to play over the speakers and I get lost in my workout.

I hardly notice Sam walk into the gym.

"There is only two other people that I know that work out as much as you do. Myself and Kensi. What time did you get here?" Sam is standing right in front of me as I'm hanging from the bar.

"0530." I drop down from the bar and take a breather.

"Early start, I can respect that. You got something to prove, Matt?"

"Nah, couldn't sleep, plus I've been cooped up in the middle of nowhere for six months with no where to work out. Just getting back into a groove. Working out lets me clear my mind and think. You know how it is?" I start walking over the the weight bars.

"Yeah I can, what Workout Of the Day are you doing?"

"Air Force."

"I should've known." Sam laughs and grabs a bar for himself and follows me out to the mat area. "Lets go Flyboy." The competition begins.

* * *

Sam and I work out together and after awhile Callen walks in. We are covered in sweat.

"Where you been G? Missed a hell of a workout." Sam ribs his partner.

"I was enjoying my workout with my pillow, thank you very much." Callen smirks at his partner.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks Sam." I grab my towel and wipe down my face and arms. I slap Sam on the back, "Thanks for working out with me." I start walking to the showers.

"Who are you calling old, I'm like what 5 years older than you!" Callen calls after me.

I turn around and start walking backwards, "Operative term there G is '5 years older'." I let out a chuckle and a smile.

Callen looks at Sam, "You gonna let him get away with that, partner?"

"What, he wasn't lying, you are older." He hits Callen with his towel and turns to walk towards the showers.

"That was so not cool!" Callen says in disgust.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the three of us are in the bullpen ready to work. All of us except Deeks.

He strolls in just before 0930 holding a drink container. "Morning boys, I have your coffee and a vitamin enriched bottled water for my different but misunderstood partner." He doles out the drinks.

A chorus of "Thanks" echoes across the bullpen. We enjoy our drinks while checking on emails. Its a quiet morning.

Hetty then walks over to the bullpen. "Gentleman, up to Ops, we need to discuss the plan for this evening."

We all make the way up to Ops, I follow Deeks. "What do you mean by misunderstood?" I then chuck him on the shoulder with a smile.

* * *

"Mr. Callen, what is your plan?"

"Sam and I will take out the salvage boat to the location of the sub. Benito said he will join us out there at some time, which means he is coming out on his own boat. Sam will dive down to the sub, set up shop down there and start to recover the drugs and bring them to the surface. I will be coordinating with Sam over the radio."

Sam then takes over the briefing, "Deeks and Matt will be stationed on a Coast Guard 25 foot Defender Class boat about 600 to 700 yards away. Can't get any closer or we could be spotted. Matt will be stationed on top of the cabin. There is no moon tonight and the water and wind should be calm. We will have the lights working on the salvage vessel so Night Vision won't be needed. Once we have recovered the drugs to Gutierrez, Deeks and Matt move in with the Coast Guard and take them down."

"Deeks you work with Matt and liaise with the Coast Guard." Callen orders.

"No problem, I am good at "liaising'."

"If you hear the word 'scuttle', thats the abort code and we need you guys to come in hard and fast." Sam tells us.

"You got it."

Hetty looks at the four of us closely. "The Coast Guard has promised any support that we need, a helicopter will be orbiting nearby if needed. Mr. Lee, with your speciality of coordinating aircraft that will be your responsibility." I nod my head.

"I don't need to tell you gentleman to be careful. You are exposed 15 miles off shore, be smart about your decisions, and Good Luck. Oh, and Mr. Lee, I have acquired what you have requested. You will find it in the armory. I suggest you go check on it and get yourself acquainted."

"Yes Hetty, with pleasure." I turn and head down to the armory. Sam waits a few seconds then follows behind me.

* * *

In the armory I see a long black Pelican case sitting on the table. I walk over and open it. Inside is an old friend.

A Barrett Arms MRAD sniper rifle in .338 Lapua. I realize that it was my own rifle, Hetty must of fetched it from my house in Lancaster, CA. How she got into my safe, I don't even wanna know.

I take it out of the case, check to make sure its safe, and put it inside the cleaning vise. I was in the middle of removing the lower receiver from the upper when Sam walks in.

"Matt you sure you got this? We are going to be counting on you."

"Yeah Sam, I got this." I start cleaning my gun.

Sam stands there and watches me work. I know what he is doing and I don't mind it. He is checking to see if I know my stuff. I deliberately take my time to show him that I know what I am doing. I start to reassemble my rifle when I finished cleaning it.

"I'm going to head out to the range, I could use a spotter." I ask Sam.

"Alright lets go."

* * *

Its now just before sunset. Sam and I had headed out to the range earlier and he helped me zero in my rifle. Also it was my chance to show him I knew my stuff. I didn't disappoint him. He didn't say much but he looked at me and said, "Lets go do this."

Deeks and I were standing at the Coast Guards Los Angeles Long Beach Station, we were geared up with tactical vests. I had my rifle case next to me.

Deeks looks at me, "You ready Emil, you look a little nervous."

"To be honest with you Deeks last time I was out on a boat, it wasn't a pleasurable experience."

"How so?"

"Last time I was 50 miles off the Virginia Capes and I had just ejected from my F-16. Some dumbass Navy F-18 pilot ignored the hard deck on the exercise, comes barreling out and collides with my aircraft. I was actually on my way back to base. He hits right behind my cockpit, splits my aircraft practically in two. During my ejection the plane lurched to the left right as my seat clears the cockpit, my arms hits the rail breaking my elbow and cutting me open from my elbow to my wrist."

"Ouch." Deeks cringes. He flew with my once so he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah I landed in the Atlantic and was stuck out there for four hours with a bum arm and 15-20 foot swells." I am a little aggravated with the memory. "They picked up the F-18 pilot first since he was an Admiral's son and left me adrift. So you can see why I'm a little leary."

"True but this time you're out there with me partner. Let's go." We board the 25 foot Coast Guard Boat and head out into the bay.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Takedown

**I must of been bored all weekend, three chapters written on three consecutive days! **

**It's a nice long action filled chapter that has the case winding down... Took me 9 hours to write this throughout the day.**

**I wore out Pandora today listening to music to help with the writing and fighting distractions.**

**Hope everyone's weekend went well, not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow. **

**Oh and a big thank you to my readers in Great Britain, after the US you guys are the next biggest group out there that reads my stuff! So thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters only My OC**

* * *

The sun had set and darkness had fallen over San Pedro Bay. We had watched the salvage boat with Callen and Sam on it leave awhile before. Deeks and I were waiting for it to get a little darker before heading out on the Coast Guard 25 Foot Defender.

The of us were dressed in dark clothing, we were both in tactical vest but we had the NCIS and OSI patches folded closed with velcro. The white and gold could of given us away to any prying eyes. Plus anything that was shiny was removed from our bodies.

I had put on an all black Baltimore Ravens cap and had it turned backwards on my head as I sat in the cabin with Deeks and the three man Coast Guard crew. Well it was two men and a woman. The woman, Petty Officer First Class Veronica Rhodes, was in charge.

She looked at me and asked, "We ready to head out?"

I look outside and at my watch, "Lets go."

Deeks steps forward pointing at a chart, "Petty Officer we need you to here. The wreck site is suspected to be here," he points to a mark on the chart, "we need you to put the boat about 650-700 yards further out to the ocean side. There is a Maltese freighter anchored here waiting for its berth to open in Long Beach."

"What's the guarantee that his berth won't open up tonight?" The Petty Officer First Class asks rather strongly.

"Oh we made sure his berth won't be ready for awhile Petty Officer." He says it with a wink at her. He continues, "We will use the freighter as cover. We believe Benito will come from the land side and not the sea side, so the freighter will hide the boat better and keep us unseen from the salvage vessel. He wouldn't suspect any trouble coming from the ocean side."

"Ok then, lets go." She turns over the two outboard engines and throttles them up to head out.

Deeks touches his earwig, "Callen we are on our way out now to our position."

"Copy that Deeks, we are on the location. I am sending out the ROV (Remotely Operated Vehicle) now to find the wreck. Let me know when you and Matt are in position."

"Roger that." He then turns to look at me sitting in one of the cabin chairs. I am staring out the window looking at the ships in Long Beach Harbor as we head out. "You are quiet." he asks me.

"Just letting you do you 'liaise' thing partner." I shoot a smile his way.

He isn't buying it, "You good?"

"Yeah Deeks, I'm good," I then turn my head away and look back out the window.

"Wow, I just had a feeling of deja vu, except this time its with a short brown haired, bright green eyed, male version of my partner." He stands across from me with his arms crossed.

"Just thinking Deeks, nothing to worry about."

"Thinking about what?"

"Not screwing up."

He looks at me waiting for me to continue.

My shoulders relax and I continue, "Whether you agree with it or not, I'm the new guy, I have a lot to prove to everyone. Sam and Callen will be counting on me if things go south. And I am very hard on myself, so I'm just trying to clear my head." I told him all this and didn't once look at him.

"Mmm, you remind me of someone else. Don't worry man, I know you'll do fine." He then walks over to Petty Officer Rhodes and enjoys the rest of the ride out.

* * *

We arrive just off the Maltese freighter. Petty Officer Rhodes crew sets and stabilizes the 25 foot boat. The lights of the salvage boat are just off in the distance. I look at Deeks, "Lets go to work", and I climb up on top of the cabin. Deeks hands me a mat to lay on, then my rifle case. I set myself up with the rifle deploying its bipod and setting the stock down. With my hand I insert the earpiece in my right ear, that is the communication rig I have to call in the helicopter if needed and also talk to the rest of the Coast Guard response team. My earwig is in my other ear that is on the same net has Sam, Callen, Deeks, and the team back at Ops.

I turn on my earwig, "Callen, Sam…..Deeks and I are on station. Got you and Sam on Deck." I see Sam putting on his wetsuit threw the scope, "Sam, that wetsuit, is so becoming of you."

"Matt, don't make me find you after this is over." Sam retaliates.

Deeks speaks up from the bow of the Coast Guard boat with a pair of binoculars, "Sam last time you thought that, didn't he have you on your ass?" He lets out a laugh remembering when Sam I sparred a few days ago.

"He got lucky. Where are you guys?"

I hit the laser range finder, "We are 687 yards to your northwest."

"You all set guys?" Callen asks us. He turns his head to look to the northwest but I know he can't see us.

"Good to go. Just playing the waiting game, I'm going to check in with Coast Guard Air Ops" is my response. I switch radios, I hit the transmit button on my chest, "Coast Guard 6566, Coast Guard 6566, this is Vegas 3-6 how do you read?" Coast Guard 6566 is the the HH-65 Dolphin Helicopter thats our aerial support if needed. Currently it is sitting on its helipad at LAX awaiting our call.

"Vegas 3-6, Coast Guard 6566, load and clear. We are at ready five (can be airborne in five minutes from the call)."

"Copy that. We are on station and awaiting the arrival of our subjects."

"We will await your call." Then silence. I got back to observing the salvage boat. Callen is operating the ROV from the deck looking for the narco sub.

"Alright I have the sub on screen." The video from the ROV is showing on his monitor on deck and is also being fed back to Ops. The sight of the blue and black painted sub fills the screen. Callen moves the ROV along its side. You can see the hole in the hull that led to its sinking.

"Alright Sam, she is sitting flat and level on the bottom," Sam walks over to look at the monitor, "Theres the main hatch, doesn't look fouled, and its at 78 feet of water. Should be pretty easy."

"Pretty easy? You are not the one diving. But yeah, piece of cake." He sets off to get his SCUBA gear.

* * *

Sam is underwater working on the sub. He opened the hatch and was in the process of loading a platform that could be floated to the surface. It was currently half full with kilo bags of cocaine and heroine. Sam's diving mask had a radio installed in it so he could talk to Deeks on a separate channel from Callen. Sam told him everything he was seeing and giving a count and what type of drugs he was removing from the sub.

Deeks was scanning the bay with his binoculars when he noticed rigid inflatable boat coming roaring up from the land side towards the salvage boat. "We got company," he tells me.

I swing my rifle scope towards the incoming boat, its dark grey with a console in the middle and two 225hp outboard engines on the rear. Its still in the dark so I can't see who or how many people are inside. "Callen, I have a boat approaching from the southeast, unknown who's on board or how many just yet."

Callen hears the engine approach, "Got it Matt, stay on them, alert the Coast Guard to standby." He then switches to the radio link he has with Sam underwater. "Sam, looks like we have incoming."

I keep my scope of the incoming boat but switch my radios to the Coast Guard Air Ops, "Coast Guard 6566, Coast Guard 6566, this is Vegas 3-6, scramble, scramble, scramble, hold at waypoint Delta for further instructions." I had just told them to take off and fly out towards us but stay at a point far enough away as to not raise suspicion.

All I hear in return from the helicopter pilot is "Copy, eta 12 mikes."

"Callen, air support is up and will be holding in 12 minutes."

The other boat pulls up beside the salvage boat and into the light. "Callen I have Benito, Felipe and two bodyguards." Callen doesn't respond because his visitors are now coming aboard.

* * *

"Mr. Carl, how are things going this evening?" Benito walks over to the monitors and watches Sam working underwater pulling bundles from inside the narco sub.

"We have recovered almost everything that was on board. Gary is working on the last few bundles."

"Good, good." Benito looks back at his two bodyguards and nods. The two bodyguards undo their jacket buttons and wait.

Callen takes the opportunity to ask a question. " Sir you said that you have a run in with the Navy before. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh that, well Mr. Carl, some people decided to recover my shipment without asking my permission first. I was very displeased."

"I hate to see what you do to people who displease you."

"Yes, you don't. They meant a very unfortunate end, and if you continue to ask, I will become displeased."

Just then Sam called up from below, "The last bundle is loaded Carl, Im going to inflate the air bladder now." Sam had attached a air bladder that would float the platform to the surface so that Callen could grab it with a small crane that was onboard.

"Go ahead Gary we are ready for it." Callen walks over to the crane and gets it ready. He swings the hook over the side.

A few minutes later the platform breaks the surface. Callen moves the crane arm over to the platform. He is waiting for Sam to surface, but it will take a few minutes for him to surface. Sam has to stop along the way during his ascent to avoid getting the "Bends". Nitrogen bubbles in his blood would expand rapidly if he ascended to quick causing then to burst breaking blood vessels and accumulating in his joints forcing him to bend over in pain and die from decompression sickness.

After what seems forever, Sam surfaces and swims over to the crane. He attaches the hook to the floating platform and Callen pulls it onto the deck of the salvage boat.

Sam climbs onto the boat and starts to take off his SCUBA gear.

Benito walks up to him and shakes his hand. "Expertly done Mr. Gary, you work is greatly appreciated. Now please, helps us put my shipment onto my boat. I have people who are very anxious to receive their supplies on shore."

Sam and Callen along with the bodyguards start to unload the bundles from the platform and place them on Benitos boat. Callen is on the deck of the salvage boat while Sam is on the deck of Benito's boat.

Hetty's voice comes over the radio network, "As soon as Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna are back aboard the salvage boat Mr. Deeks I need you to alert the Coast Guard and have them move in. But wait until our agents are clear."

"Yes Hetty" is Deeks reply.

I am on top of the cabin, I am surveying the scene threw my rifle scope. Something is not sitting right with me. The hairs on the back of my neck are starting to stand up.

Just then I hear Benito's voice over the earwig. "Gentleman it's been a pleasure doing business with you and I must go." He boards his vessel and nods at Felipe. Just then his bodyguards remove weapons from their jackets and point them at Sam and Callen.

Deeks has his binoculars focused on the men in the distance, he sees the guns being drawn, all he can get out of his mouth is the word "Hetty…."

In the split second that I had to swing my rifle on to the body guard that has his weapon drawn on Callen, without thinking my finger gently squeezes the trigger and my rifle barks.

The .338 Lapua Sierra Matchking round takes three-quarters of a second to travel the 2061 feet to its target. It impacts the bodyguard in his chest with over 5,000 foot lbs of force. He drops straight down like a sack of potatoes. There is hesitation in the other bodyguard and from the men on both boats, and Sam takes that opportunity to jump over the side of the boat and into the water. I rack the bolt and put in another round into the chamber.

Benitos men recover from the initial shock and aim their weapons at Callen and open fire, Callen dives and ducks behind cover. He makes his way over to his console and removes his SIG from the hidden holster.

Benito looks over at his remaining men and screams "Lets go!" The driver of the boat fires up the engines.

Over my earwig I hear Hetty's voice quite strongly, "Mr. Lee, that boat does not leave the scene under any circumstances."

By the time she finishes her sentence my second round of the engagement barks from my rifle and impacts onto one of the two outboard engines disabling it in a bright flash, and not three seconds later my third round impacts the other engine disabling that one as well. My fourth round hits the driver of the boat in the head.

I slam the transmit button on my chest to get on the Coast Guard frequency, I calmly yet strongly speak into the mike along my face. "Coast Guard 6566, this is Vegas, BUSTER, BUSTER, BUSTER." (Basically its code for "Get the hell over here now!") I bang on the roof of the cabin, "MOVE RHODES." I hold on tight as Petty Officer Rhodes fires up the Coast Guard Boat and makes beeline for the other two vessels. Sirens and lights going.

Callen makes his way to the rail of the salvage boat, the second bodyguard gets a few shots off forcing Callen to duck behind the rail, sparks fly as rounds impact the steel. Callen then pops up and puts two rounds into the bodyguard. Felipe then draws a bead on Callen but thats when Deeks makes his presence known, shooting on the move from the bow of the boat with his HK 416 he hits Felipe across his chest and he drops.

Callen has Benito in his sights, he doesn't pull the trigger cause he wants to capture him alive. Benito knows this and laughs, he points his weapon at Callen, but thats when Sam pops up behind Benito with his gun pointed at the back of his head. He had reappeared out of the water and snuck up behind him. "Don't move Jefe." Just then the Coast Guard Helicopter appears and bathes the scene in its spotlight.

The boat carrying Deeks and I pull up alongside Benito's boat. Deeks climbs aboard and puts flexicuffs on Benito. I was standing on the bow of the Coast Guard Boat with my SIG aimed at Benito covering my partner and Sam.

Callen looks over at Deeks and I, "Took you long enough! Nice shooting, Matt."

* * *

We turn Benito over to the US Marshals at the pier at the Coast Guard Station in Long Beach. The drugs were turned over to the Coast Guard and DEA as well as all evidence we collected off of Benitos men and boats. Hopefully ballistics will match the weapons we recovered to the the ones that killed Master Chief Orosco and Senior Chief Samuelson.

The four us walk back into the bullpen, Deeks and I still dressed in our tactical gear, and me carrying my rifle in its case. Sam had changed into some Coast Guard coveralls and had a towel around his neck.

We all found our desks and sat down to relax. Hetty makes an apperance.

"Gentleman, congratulations on a job well done. I know it was tough but you prevailed."

"It would of gone different if it weren't for Matt," Callen adds, "and thanks." He tells me since I had saved his life with my first shot.

"Your welcome." The adrenaline had started to wear off and my hands started to shake, I don't know why, I had shot men before in my job and as a JTAC, but this was different. Sam noticed the shaking.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"I think so, it's the first time I ever shot someone with that rifle, its always been targets, never a real person. It's just different." I get up to clear my head.

"Trust me, I know what you're dealing with. Just relax, you made the right call."

"Thanks Sam." It helps a little bit and I sit down and take in a deep breath.

Hetty comes back into view, "Now, I may sound like a broken record, but go home, get some rest, you all have a ton of paperwork to fill out tomorrow."

We all begin to file out but then Eric comes out from Ops and whistles loudly. I am sitting there thinking, we picked up another case already?

"Nights not over yet boys, Samuelson's wife and daughter have been kidnapped by Gutierrez's men, and are wanting to exchange them for their boss."

"Oh buggar."

* * *

**So you thought the case was over! NOPE! One more chapter to come. Sorry love leaving it on cliffhangers. After this case wraps up I will start writing chapters based off of the current season with Merry Evasion with my OC written in, to give it a little twist. **

**THANKS FOR READING**


	13. Chapter 13 - Rescue

**Latest chapter is up. Sorry it took three days. Didn't have much free time to write with work and all. **

**This chapter has a twist at the end. Hope you enjoy. Should be one more chapter after this before I start the next changeup. **

**Read, enjoy, review. Over 5300 views, not bad. THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER I dont own NCIS LA or its characters just my OC.**

* * *

It was late, Eric had called us all back into Ops. I was tired, but somehow I was still functioning, and my body was finding some reserve. I kinda figured the rest of the team was the same way, especially when someones wife and child's lives were on the line.

The four of us walk into Ops. Callen speaks for the group,"What do we know?"

The rest of us form around the big table in the room. Deeks and I are in the back still in our tactical gear, that hat on my head was turned back to the front.

Nell begins the brief, she starts a traffic cam video on the monitor. "About an hour ago Senior Chief Samuelson's wife Diane, and their daughter Natalie were kidnapped off the street in Century City." The video shows their sedan being blocked in on a street by two SUV's and men with guns coming out and forcing them out of the vehicle, then throwing them into the SUV's and driving off.

"Why weren't they under protection?" Callen demands of his two Ops personnel.

"They were on their way to a hotel for the night. The investigation didn't link Samuelson to the Gutierrez Cartel and they were released, there was no threat," Hetty had just walked in to Ops.

"Or so you thought," came Callen's reply.

All Hetty could do was nod, "We do not know how the Cartel knew about Senior Chief Samuelson's wife."

"There's a leak," Sam says very quietly with a deep exhale. Deeks head drops as well.

"Now is not the time to worry about a leak, Mr. Hanna," Hetty waves off further discussion "Ms. Jones please continue."

"Five men took them, we were able to get facial rec on two of them." Their files appear on screen after a few taps on her tablet, "Both are known hired guns of the Gutierrez Cartel."

Eric then takes over, "We were able to track them on traffic cams to an industrial park in Inglewood. They made a call to Tommy Bishop's satellite phone demanding the exchange 10 minutes ago. We have a location."

"Let's roll." Callen leads the four of us out.

* * *

We are walking down the stairs from Ops, Callen is talking as he takes the steps one at a time. "Matt, gimme intel on that building, find out about entrances, layouts, and choke points. We are going in hot," I notice he uses one of my JTAC terms so I know he is serious, "we need to know what we are getting into."

"On it," I tell him.

"Deeks, let me know what's around that area, ways in, ways out, the neighborhood, and coordinate with LAPD. Sam and I need to change, I need that intel and I needed yesterday." Callen reaches the bottom of the stairs, Deeks and I split off,while Callen and Sam head for the armory.

Deeks hits the phones while I hit the computer monitors in the bullpen. Nell and Eric also assist us from up in Ops.

* * *

Callen and Sam come back into the bullpen 10 minutes later. They are dressed in their tactical gear. Deeks and I had been gathering everything we could of the location. I had Eric pull the schematics of the building, I had committed it to memory in no time. I started thinking where they would be hiding the mother and daughter.

"Alright guys give us the quick overview, we gotta go," Callen asks as he clears the open dividers that surround the bullpen, pointing to the door. I can tell he is in a hurry.

Something starts eating at me when I hear him say that. I have a little flashback of Mallory and something she used to say to me when I got too focused and determined and didn't think things through.

_"Where's the fire hotshot?"_ It was usually followed by her sly grin.

I let out a little chuckle at the memory. Then I get back to reality.

Deeks had started talking about what he found but he only got a few words in before I interrupted him.

"Callen, what's the rush?" I'm looking right at him, I'm surprised I said something but I did, so now I have to follow thru with it.

"What do you mean?" The look on his face is one of exasperation.

I take a deep breath, Here we go.

"Look, I know I am the odd man out, the FNG (F*ing New Guy), I'm still learning how you guys operate, but lets take a minute, plan this out, get all the info we need to do this right. ….. They don't know we know where they are at . Aaaand that we are coming." I take a pause to let what I said sink in for a second.

"We got a mother and a little girl to save, so fault me if you want for wanting to slow it down a bit to make sure we are all on the same page." I look at all three of my team members as I speak.

An eery silence falls over the bullpen, in my mind I'm thinking "Good job genius." I can see Deeks in my peripheral vision he is looking right at Callen and Sam and not at me so I know he's got my back. Sam, I am hoping understands where I'm coming from being ex-Navy SEAL and him and I had 'been there, done that and got the t-shirt' in Afghanistan. Callen though…...but just as I'm about to put the my proverbial foot in my mouth he breaks the silence.

"Alright, take it from the top, lets do this right."

Sam flashes a toothless smile from where he is standing.

I look at Callen and nod my head then I look at my partner, "Sorry Deeks, continue."

We spend the next 20 minutes go over everything that Deeks, Eric, Nell, and I came up with. And a plan is agreed to.

* * *

The Ford Excursion with the four of us pulls up near the building we tracked the five cartel members and Senior Chief Samuelsons wife and daughter. We park it a little distance away and dismount. The SUV that was used to kidnap them was parked up front.

We are all carrying our new SIG Sauer MPX 9mm submachine guns with silencers, we wanted to keep it quiet. The element of surprise was important. We also had flashlights attached to the fore rails. Sam, Callen, and Deeks have their sidearms again strapped into thigh holsters. Again my sidearm is on my chest in its holster.

We are all on dark clothing with long sleeve t-shirts and our vests over top. Deeks and I opted to have baseball caps on our heads, currently facing backwards. He told me he wanted to keep his hair out of his face.

The plan was Sam and Callen would take the front entrance, as the Senior agents we knew that was their choice. Deeks and I were stuck sneaking around to the rear of the building where the receiving dock had its entrance.

We made our way to the door, there was no one watching the outside. I tried the door, it was locked. Deeks immediately went to work on the lock. Deeks made quick work of the lock. I checked in with Callen and told him we were set.

Callen gave a count over our earwigs. On three we breached. Sam and Callen were going to clear the front office area, Deeks and I were to clear the warehouse area and join up with them.

The receiving dock was pitch black except for the dark amber glow from a few emergency lights. From my intel gathering we knew it was an open space with an office in the middle. We worked our way down the dock towards it.

It was very quiet until a cartel member walked from around stacked pallets of cardboard boxes. A weapon was clearly in his hands. Deeks and I quietly walked closer to the man until my foot hit something on the floor, it was an empty soda can, it went clanging across the floor and drew the attention of the gunman. We were seen. The gunman raises his weapon and barely gets out a yell before Deeks drops him with a burst from his submachine gun.

Deeks keeps walking down the dock and talks over the radio net, "One down on the dock." We press on towards the office. Sam's voice comes over the net next, "Another hostile down in main lobby." That hopefully only left three gunmen.

My heart is pumping right now, but I am doing my best to remain calm. The office looms bigger in front of us. The lights are on inside but we can't see anything or anyone thru the one window it has. Deeks and I get to the door and stack up, him in front and myself behind him watching his back. I tap his shoulder and he opens the door and goes in with me right behind him.

We clear the office, nobody was in there. Just then Callen's voice comes urgently over the net. Gunfire then erupts from the front office area, "Deeks, main breakroom area, they are in there. We are pinned down."

From our briefing I know that there are two doors leading into the breakroom. One from the office area where obviously Callen and Sam are trying to get in but can't and then there is another door that leads out to the warehouse floor on the other side. I take the lead and head straight for the door.

Along the way I am constantly looking for threats, I don't know how many men are in the break room in action with Callen and Sam. We get to the door and I open it just a little to peek in. Deeks comes up behind me and watches my back.

The view I see is Samuelson's wife and daughter cowering on the floor in the middle of the room. Two gunmen are hiding behind lunch tables they had thrown on there sides to act as barricades. I couldn't see a third. I turn my head and using hand signals I tell Deeks what I saw.

The gunman didn't know Deeks and I were at the back entrance and we weren't going to wait till they found us out. I stand up from my crouch and grab the door handle. Deeks stand up as well and after doing a quick check of our 'six" he taps my arm telling me he's ready to go.

When I was taught how to do a two man breach of a room in training the procedure is as follows. The first man in goes thru and keeps walking till he clears the doorframe. His responsibility is a 90 degree arc center to the left. The second man is responsible for clearing the other 90 degrees from center to the right. Its standard across all services.

I take a small breath and yank open the door and walk in. In front of me is one of the men firing at Callen and Sam from behind a table. I raise my submachine gun and let loose a three round burst into his back and then turn my head to the left looking for another target. Having trust in my partner and his same training I know he is now entering the room and engaging any targets from the center to the right.

This is all happening in split seconds. My first hint that something is wrong is that the second guy who was firing from behind a table was not taken out by Deeks, that would've been his shot, but he was dropped by a quick burst from Sam. I start to swing my weapon back to the right and I'm looking for Deeks in my peripheral vision but I don't see any figure next to me.

Warning bells go off in my head. I have my weapon up in the firing position with my right hand on the trigger and my left arm is bent and my left elbow is against my chest, my left hand holding the foregrip on my weapon.

As I continue my sweep back to the right thats when I feel it. A sharp burning sensation comes across my left tricep, causing my left arm to fall from its grip on my submachine gun. There is no pain just a burning feeling. My head is still turning to the right and thats when I see him.

The third gunman is back in the right corner of the room, not thinking and going on instinct and training I drop down to a knee thinking more rounds are headed my way. I was right rounds impact the wall where my head had just been moments before.

With my left arm no responding to what I wanted it to do I let the submachine gun drop on its sling and reach for my SIG strapped to my chest. In one smooth motion I unholster it, swing my right arm out and pop off two rounds into the chest of the third gunman just as rounds from both Callen and Sam impacted on him as well.

It was quiet for a moment then I hear the words "CLEAR" echo across the room from Callen and Sam, I respond with a "CLEAR" as well and start walking towards the two men in the middle of the room kicking away their guns and making sure they were down.

Sam was rushing to Samuelson's wife and daughter looking for injuries while Callen covered him. Deeks was finally in the room checking on the dead man in the corner. He hits the light switch for the room.

Callen calls out to Deeks, "Deeks you good?" Deeks respond with a "Yeah."

Callen then looks over at me and I see his face start to show more concern than usual. He looks down at the floor by my feet and sees blood dripping down staining the white tiles. His eyes look up my body and sees the gash in my shirt where the source of the blood is dripping. "Matt, you hit?"

It was at that question that I snap back into reality, I reholster my SIG and look at my left arm. Thats the first chance I get to see the wound.

The round that had hit me had traveled across my chest, first crossing under my right arm, traveled across my chest, nicking my OSI patch on the front, and then impact my left arm on the tricep muscle. The bullet had left a nice half inch wide, six inch long furrow across the back of my left arm taking with it some skin and muscle. It was basically a deep gash.

After looking at it, thats when the pain hit me, it wasn't like a bad pain, it was more of a nuisance pain, I let out a growl and grab it with my right hand to apply pressure. It wasn't the first time I had been wounded in that arm.

Then Callens voice comes over my earwig, "Eric, I need an ambulance down here, Matt took a round to the arm, nothing serious, just a really bad graze." He looks at me and nods to the front entrance, "Go out to the truck, get that dressed with the first aid kit, then get checked out by the EMT's."

The whole situation is finally coming back to me and I realized what had happened. Where the hell was Deeks? He tapped my shoulder telling me he was ready. Why didn't he clear the door or the right side? Obviously he wasn't hit, so where the hell was he, Jesus, I could've been killed or hit worse, and that's when I got pissed.

He starts to walk up to me, "Matt, are you…"

I cut him off with me holding my bloodied right hand up in his face as I walk out the door to the office area and then outside.

* * *

Sam looks at Deeks, "Where the hell were you? You let your partner go thru the door alone?"

Deeks is speechless, "I don't know what happened, I just froze for a second." Then the realization of what might of happened hits him like a ton of bricks, "Shit." He then heads out the front looking for his partner.

* * *

**Why did Deeks freeze up? Will Matt be pissed at him? Can Deeks redeem himself? Find out this Friday!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Aftermath

**IN this chapter the case is finally over and we are dealing with the aftermath. Its a nice long chapter. **

**Matt and Deeks have some issues to work out.**

**Chapter 15 will start with my OC being involved with the cases going on with the current season. Nice little twist, I will be starting with Merry Evasion. **

**Continue reading, and review!**

**THANKS**

**DISCLAIMER, I DONT OWN NCIS LA OR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MY OC.**

* * *

I had walked out to the truck after the firefight. Opening the rear door, I looked around for the First Aid bag we carried in every vehicle. I pulled it forward and opened it up, and took out what I'd need. This wasn't the first time I was wounded.

The last time was almost three and a half years ago. I was shot by insurgents on a mission with the Army Rangers in the Hindu Kush region of Afghanistan. I had actually taken a round from an AK-47 in the same arm by my shoulder. The bullet had found a way under my vest. I thought '_Third time's the charm right?_'

With my good right hand I grab my SOG-Tac Auto knife out of my pocket, flick it open, and then proceed to cut the the blood drenched sleeve off of my shirt to get a better view at the wound. I drop the sleeve into a red biohazard bag.

Using my flashlight I get my first good look at it. Its not bad, just a really bad flesh wound, I'd need a few stitches. I laugh at myself when I thought "_Well I won't be doing any upper body workouts for awhile."_

I tried to not flex my arm, each time I bend my left arm it would stretch the wound open more. I grab some gauze and started to wipe away the blood off my arm. The next thing I needed to do, I knew it wasn't going to be pleasant. I had to clean and disinfect the wound.

Grabbing a bottle of saline solution I wash out the gash to clean it out. The next part is not the fun part. There is a box of prepacked betadine pads in the kit. I take it out, open it, and remove a few packages. I open one and take the pad out. Then taking a few deep breaths I stick the pad on the bullet wound and start to rub.

Yes I may of been put through Air Force Special Ops training and a trained Federal Agent, but putting a lot of betadine on an open wound is not fun for anyone. I mutter a few choice words but I keep the pad on my arm.

It was during the under my breath cursing from the betadine that Deeks appeared next to me. I turn to look at him. He looks like he is gutted, concern is showing all over his body language.

I turn back to the rear of the truck, drop the betadine pad into the biohazard bag and grab another pad from the box. I do not turn my head again in his direction. I focused on cleaning my wound. He was the one person I really didn't want to deal with right now.

Deeks finds his voice and begins to speak, "Matt I'm….." It was then I put the new betadine patch on my wound and rub again, I flinch and bite my bottom lip as the Iodine works its way inside the gash. This caused Deeks to stop mid sentence.

He waits for me to finish cleaning my wound and when I throw the second betadine pad into the bag he begins again, "Matt, I'm really…"

I turn to look right at him and cut him off this time, "Don't".

It was said very curtly. I reach for another dry gauze pad to wipe off the excess betadine and blood.

But Deeks wasn't going to give up that easy. I can see it in his face. I turn my head away from his and just shake it back and forth.

"Matt, I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened I just froze."

Hearing that statement just ticked me off more, I turn my head quickly and gave him a look that basically said, 'Are you freaking kidding me right now?' I reach into the back and grab a pressure bandage, using my teeth to tear the package open. The sound of an ambulance siren can be heard coming in the distance.

Deeks takes in a deep breath and tries again, "Alright fine, I screwed up….I was right behind you at the door…...when I turned to look into the room I saw Samuelson's wife…..I never noticed it before in the briefing photos, and if I did I don't think I would have froze…." He is rambling.

I put the pressure bandage on my left arm and start trying to tie it tight. I am holding on of the pieces of fabric used to tie the bandage down in my teeth while using my right arm to tie it around. Deeks tries to walk forward and help but I turn away. He continues to talk.

"She looks like an older version of Kensi, the hair, the way she looks…..when I went to enter the room I saw her and my body just locked up….It caught me off guard...I couldn't move… I can't explain it…..

At this point I am finally able to unstrap and take off my tactical vest. I do it very gingerly as Deeks continues to talk.

"It was like Kensi was there in the room and in danger…..and I was shocked and I froze….and I am so sorry about that…. you could of been killed….and it would of been my fault…..I'm sorry."

I wasn't pissed at him, I was angry with him for not doing what he was trained to do, I had put a lot of trust in him to do what was necessary for my safety. I was disappointed, yes I could've been killed but I wasn't. It wasn't my time, but that didn't mean I was just going to forgive him and buy him a beer. He had to learn from what happened.

Two ambulances pull up near the Excursion. Callen and Sam walk out of the building with Diane and Natalie Samuelson. I take a look over at Diane, and can see where Deeks is coming from, but thats not an excuse.

I turn toward Deeks and put down my tactical vest on the back of the truck andI grab my badge and put it on my belt. It's time for Deeks to learn his lesson.

"Deeks, Kensi told me that you are a big fan of cliches. I have two of them that I want you to listen to and take to heart for this little cluster…(I don't say the other part of this word but its four letters and starts with 'f' and ends in 'k"). The first one, 'Get your head outta your ass'. And second, 'Get your shit together' and quick 'cause there are other people here who are counting on you."

To emphasize the point I grab my tactical vest and remove the 'OSI' patch from the front of it. The patch has a neat black burnt streak across the front of it where the bullet that hit my arm had skimmed against as it made its way across my chest, almost cutting it in two. I take the patch and slam it into his chest hard and then turn and walk into the back of a waiting ambulance and let the EMT's look me over.

I look back out thru the rear doors of the ambulance and see Deeks standing there with the patch in his hand looking at it very closely. I then give all my attention to the EMT.

* * *

Sam and Callen walk up to Deeks. They had seen Matt's final act before he got into the ambulance.

"Deeks, hows your partner?" Callen is very concerned about a member of his team.

"He seems fine, he cleaned and dressed the wound, EMT's are checking him out now." Deeks is still staring at the patch. Sam notices it too.

"You gonna go with your partner?" Sam points to where I am.

"I don't think he wants me around right now." He slaps the patch against his thigh and readjust the hat on his head after rubbing his hand thru his hair. He turns and takes a walk.

Callen takes the hint, "Sam, go with Matt, get him checked out and bring him back to Ops, Deeks and I will finish up here. Keep us posted."

Sam just nods his head and heads off to the ambulance

* * *

The ride to the hospital is a quiet one. Sam knows to be quiet and I am grateful for that. The EMT's check my vitals, and start an IV to get some fluids back into me. They don't touch the pressure bandage, the lead EMT gives me a look when he checks it, I just tell him "This isn't my first rodeo."

Sam is with me as I get checked out by the docs at the hospital, a Nurse Practitioner stitches me up and tells me I'll be good to go in a little bit. Just had to wait for a doctor to give me the once over before they would release me.

Sitting on an exam table in a room I broke the silence by asking Sam about what happened on his end when he and Callen breached the front door. We were talking about the events when Hetty walked into my room. She shoots a look at Sam and he takes the hint and leaves the room.

"How are you doing Mr. Lee?"

"Nothing serious, just a bad flesh wound. Could of been worse."

"Fortunately it wasn't. Care to tell me what happened?" She gives me that trademark Hetty stare.

I know she had been listening to the comms but I wasn't going to tell her what Deeks did.

"One gunman got a lucky shot off before we were able to take him down. It was hiding in an alcove in the corner. It happens but we handled it."

"Mmmmm, that's the story you're going to stick with?" She always knows there is more but I not going to give in.

"Don't know what you want me to say Hetty? The wife and daughter are safe, the four of us are still here," I lift my left arm, "It's just a scratch, few days I'll be back to normal."

"Alright then. Once you are released from here, I'll have an Agent take you home. I don't want to see you in the office till Tuesday." It was now Friday morning around 0500.

I start to protest, "But Hetty…."

"No buts Mr. Lee. You have been working for over six months straight without a break. You were just in Afghanistan not four days ago and you were just wounded. You are a valuable asset to this team and I don't need you to get burnt out."

I start to say something but she points her finger at me, "That's not a request, its an order Major Lee. Do you understand?"

I straighten my back while sitting there and look straight ahead, "Yes mam."

"Good, I expect you to relax," she turns to walk out of my room, "I will speak to you again on Tuesday."

* * *

Sam walks back into the bullpen. Callen and Deeks are at their desks relaxing, the sun is starting to creep thru the windows and skylights. They both look up from what they are doing. Deeks who had been fiddling still with the damaged OSI patch, stood from his desk and walked over.

Sam doesn't wait for anyone to ask, "He's fine, just a flesh wound, 15 stitches, tetanus shot, and some painkillers which he already said he won't take."

"Hows he handling it?" Asks their team leader.

"Oh he's being stubborn, hard headed, antsy, and pissed. He was in a hurry to get outta there. He's like one of us."

"You bring him back? We gotta do the debrief."

Hetty walks over and puts herself in the middle of the group, "I sent Mr. Lee home to rest, he will be back on Tuesday. Now the debrief can wait till then, in the mean time, go home, all of you. Get some rest, you have been up for over 24 hours and had a very stressful day. I will see you all on Monday."

* * *

After being dropped off at my temporary home away from home, I showered, changed my dressing, took Fletcher out for a walk, and then passed out in my bed. I awoke around 1400 and looked at myself in the mirror. I'd have another scar to add to my collection on my left arm. The scar from my elbow to wrist from the ejection, the bullet hole in my shoulder from my second tour in Afghanistan and now the fleshwound on my tricep. Quite the collection for just one arm.

Looking at my phone I had a few missed calls, as suspected each of my team members had called at least once, Deeks about five so far.

I got dressed for a run, leashed up Fletcher and headed out. I never really got to explore the area I was living in. The condo was right on The Strand in Manhattan Beach overlooking the ocean. A bike trail ran along it, some joggers and bikers were on it already.

The weather was nice for mid December, low seventies, back home in Maryland it was in the high thirties right now. Fletcher and I started to jog, I use this time to think.

I go back to the take down at the warehouse. What if the gunman had aimed a little higher he might of hit my head, damn it Deeks. This job you think a lot about your own mortality, but I wasn't going to play the 'what if' game. I was lucky, plain and simple. I'm still here and I can only hope Deeks learns from the experience.

He is my friend and partner and I can't stay mad at him. I know he is shaken up about it. I decided to give him the weekend to think about it and talk to him on Tuesday. Before I realize it its been about 2 hours and I head back to my condo to enjoy my weekend.

* * *

**3 days later on Monday**

Senior Chief Samuelson's funeral was scheduled for today and I decided to go. The investigation had shown he was just an unlucky and unknowing participant. I wanted to pay my respects to his wife and daughter following their rescue.

I put on my Air Force Class A uniform with my bronze oak leaves and Senior Pilot wings and head out to the ceremony in the cemetery. I stand in the back. Diane Samuelson notices me standing there and nods her head at me in thanks, I return the gesture.

I feel a big presence walk up beside me on my right side. Its Sam, he is dressed in his Senior Chief Class-A Navy Uniform. I take a step back, he pats his hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Callen and Deeks dressed in suits behind us.

We stand there and watch the ceremony, Sam and I salute when required. The ceremony winds down and Diane and little Natalie walk over to us.

"We never got to thank you for what you have done for us so thank you. I know Clint would of really liked you guys. Thank you for coming." She gives each one of us a hug, we each offer our condolences as she hugs us.

Her 5 year old daughter, Natalie adds a little levity to the occasion. She points at me in my uniform, "I didn't know daddy knew somebody in the Coast Guard." Laughs begin all around.

Sam takes extra attention to the jab, by looking at me and saying, "Ouch! No respect."

Her mother explains, "Sorry about that, Clint used to show her kid books with photos about sailors and other serviceman." She kneels down to her daughter, "No sweetie, this nice man is not Coast Guard, he is Air Force, see the wings," she points to my chest, "He gets to fly way up there", she points skyward.

Natalie looks back at me and says, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem sweetie." I tell her.

Her mother leads Natalie away saying their goodbyes, we all wave to little Natalie.

The four of us form a small circle, "Surprised to see you guys," I begin.

Callen answers for the three of them, "We kinda felt it was necessary and we wanted to.

You alright?"

I subconsciously rub my left arm, "Yeah, I'll be alright, just need to be careful for the next week or two with the stitches.

I can see Deeks shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot, I know he is waiting for the right moment to say something. He guesses it's now or never, he wants to do it in front of the guys.

"Ah, Matt about the other day…"

I hold my hand up in front of me to interrupt him, "Stop Deeks, save it."

He looks at me like I'm still pissed at him and he bites his bottom lip and nods his head. But I continue.

"Did you hear me from what I said at the truck?" I'm looking right at him.

"Yeah."

"Did you take it to heart?"

"Yeah."

"Then it's done. We move on. I don't wanna hear another thing about it."

Deeks looks a little relieved, "Ok."

I hold out my hand to him, he takes it in a handshake. I lean in towards him, speaking quietly between him and I, "Don't let it happen again…..partner." From the look in his eye I know he got the message.

We start to walk towards our cars, Callen puts a smile on his face looking at his team, "Alright, lets go to lunch, Deeks is buying."


	15. Chapter 15 - Merry Evasion Part 1

**This is the first Chapter where I roll my OC into the current season until Kensi's return. I take a different twist of where my OC would fit in. Its a nice long chapter that I worked on all day.**

**This is will be a two parter, first is the case, then I will do a twist on the scene in the Mission after the case is done at the Christmas party.**

**6000 views, thank you guys, it means a lot. Keep reading and review. After I finish the second part probably tomorrow or Tuesday, Ill work in this week episode in the following chapter. From the teasers and previews it looks fun to write**

**I am working on ideas for another case to mix in as well, but I am open to ANY AND ALL IDEAS.**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont own NCIS LA, its characters or dialogue, only my OC**

* * *

It was Christmas week at NCIS. The Mission was decorated with garland, lights, and decorations. It was very festive in a Southern Californian way.

Deeks walks around the corner into the bullpen and finds himself in the middle of a deep conversation between Callen and Sam. He seems in a very good mood.

"Mele Kalikimaka boys," he says in a jovial yet teasing way. He notices that its only the two senior field agents. There is an empty desk which for the past three weeks was usually occupied when he walked in. He lets it go.

There is banter back and forth between the three agents about Christmas Cards and what is the correct way to display them. Eric even joins into the discussion from the balcony above. But that wasn't the reason he came out.

"Come on guys we got a case." Eric then turns to head back to Ops.

Deeks pats his palms on his desk and stands up. As they are walking to the stairs Sam speaks up.

"Deeks wheres your partner this morning?"

Sam wasn't referring to his normal 5'9", leggy, long brown haired, mismatched brown/hazeled eyed, female partner, but to his temporary yet very qualified, 6'1", physically fit, short dark brown haired, bright green eyed, male partner.

"Good question, he's usually in here before all of us. Guess he is running late." That statement causes some concern, he's never late. "I'll ask Hetty when I see her if she heard from him." And the three of them follow Eric into Ops.

Nell begins the briefing. A influential Californian Senator's daughter was the victim of a home invasion. He had been very vocal about a Chinese military unit and the threat it cause to the US. There had been some threats, which made the US Government nervous.

Deeks kept looking at the Ops door waiting for it to open, looking for his partner to stroll in and give some excuse.

"If the PLA is here, and they attacked the Senator's daughter on our soil, we gotta put them down," Sam shows his concern at having a foreign agency attacking US citizens.

The doors open, Deeks hears the noise, and turns his head but is disappointed. He is looking up high at the open door but he doesn't see a face that should of come in at that level. He looks lower, it's not his partner, but his Operations Manager, Hetty.

"My feeling exactly, Mr. Hanna."

Deeks is starting to get worried, he interrupts the briefing and takes his chance to ask Hetty if she has news about his partner.

"Hetty, have you heard from Matt this morning? He isn't here this morning and he always is here before us." Callen and Sam also seem very interested.

"Don't worry Mr. Deeks. Mr. Lee had an appointment this morning at 0700 with the Flight Surgeons back at Edwards Air Force Base. He was due for his yearly flight physical and they wanted to check on his wound. He had some choice words about not having the flight surgeons try to ground him." That gets a laugh or two out of the room. "If he passes his physical he wanted to get some flight time. I granted his request. He will be back this afternoon."

The three of them knew how much flying meant to their temporary Air Force team member. Deeks especially, he knew Matt hasn't flown in almost seven months.

Hetty had shown concern for Matt after his slight wound and that he had been on the go for almost seven months. She knew a little seat time in an F-16 was something he needed.

Callen brings everyone back to the task at hand. "Where is Lily now?"

Eric takes the question, "LAPD's El Dorado Station."

Hetty turns to her Senior Agents, "I like you two gentlemen to secure Ms. Lockhart in protective custody. Bring her to the boatshed for an interview."

Sam and Callen nod and head out after Sam says "You got it."

Hetty then looks at Nell and Deeks. "And you two can go interview the Senator."

Deeks is confused, "The two of…. you mean the two of me? You just said Matt wouldn't be back till this afternoon? You want me to wait?"

Hetty shows a little exasperation, "I want you and NELL to see the Senator, find out if he knows anything about these Chinese PLA threats."

Deeks is still confused. He is now, what it seems, on partner number 3 in such a short time. "Me…..and Nell-a-saurus?"

"Yes I move fast Mr. Deeks, you gotta keep up."

"Lets go Shaggy," Nell had grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

He laughs a little, "Well played…. I'm with you Velma. Just for the record this is a terrific idea…..terrific." The last few words just drip with sarcasm. As he walks out of Ops he takes out his phone to shoot off a quick text to his partner.

"_You so owe me bro._" - Deeks

* * *

I was getting off of California Route 14 onto Interstate 5 when I remembered to turn my phone back on. I had a couple of voicemails and texts. I read the one from Deeks and shake my head. Its funny he thinks that I'd ever owe him. I presume they had caught a case.

It had been two and a half weeks since the rescue of Samuelson's wife and daughter and my minor wounding. I had told Deeks that the incident in the breakroom was done and over with, and things had seemed to return to normal. There was still a little bit of a trust issue there but I was working through it. Deeks was being on his best behavior since then so I cut him some slack.

**FEW HOURS AGO**

This morning I had gotten up early and drove up to Edwards to see the evil flight surgeons. For as long as there has been an Air Force, pilots and flight surgeon's never got a long. It was a love/hate relationship. Flight Surgeons trying to keep pilots healthy and safe, pilots trying to cheat wherever they could so that they could stay in the air. Being medically grounded is like a death sentence for a pilot. It was hard to get back on flight status after that, you had to prove you were fit for duty again, and if they did approve you, they'd watch you like a hawk.

I was poked and prodded for almost an hour and a half, made to do eye tests, hearing tests, hand and eye coordination tests, blood work, breathing tests, it felt like I was being judged like a prized horse at a state fair. But you can't blame the docs. The Air Force pays millions of dollars to train its pilots and build/maintain their aircraft. You have to be healthy so as to not lose either or both, protect the investment you would say.

The stitches on my arm had been removed, the six inch long gash was healing nicely. I was able to stretch and flex my left arm more now. Another scar was added to my collection.

The doc came back in, gave me his seal of approval on all my tests. I made a joke, "What no pat on the head or a lollipop?" I didn't get the pat on the head but I did get a lollipop. It was a standing joke that some flight surgeon's play with the egotistical fighter pilots they had to deal with.

I take off the exam clothes and get dressed in my green flight suit. I hadn't worn this nomex infused jumpsuit in over seven months, man I missed it. I head over to the 416th Flight Test Squadron Operations building. I see everyone that I hadn't seen since I left for Afghanistan seven months ago. Its great seeing them.

People ask me what I have been doing and why I'm not at Edwards. I tell them the cover story Hetty told me to use, that I was doing some TDY investigation work for Air Force JAG in LA. People by it because I was AFOSI and also a lawyer. Very few people actually knew what I was really doing.

I fill out necessary paperwork, check the weather and the flight profile, and go suit up. I put on my g-suit and harness, grab my helmet bag and head out towards the bus to the flight line. Waiting for me by the bus was my wingman, or should I say wingwoman for the flight.

Captain Eva "Diva" Dellahorn was an ambitious Air Force Academy graduate, one of the few female test pilots, and her stated goal was to become an Astronaut, Nobody stood in her way. Her attitude lived up to her callsign as well as her red hair. "Diva" was her official callsign but some of us called her Diva "Devil"horn.

Her and I got along fine though, I learned early to stay out of her way and just let her have her way. She did scare the crap out of me though.

"Emil, long time no see."

"Diva," I give her a nod

"You been briefed?" She was doing a test of a new weapon system for the F-16 and my job was to be the chase plane and observe the test.

"Yup, lets go." I was anxious, I wanted to go fly.

"Great lets go knock that rust off." She teases me.

* * *

An hour later we were back on the ground, it was a successful test, I was in the Operations building, debriefed, showered, and back in my "other" work clothes.

I said my goodbyes and got into my Taurus and hauled ass back to LA. I felt better, less stressed, always did after I got to fly. It usually takes almost two hours to get from Edwards to Ops, but with my mood I was flying down Route 14 thru the canyons.

I pull into Ops looking at the clock of the dash, hour and fifteen minutes, new record. I get out of my car, pop my trunk, grab my badge, gun, and laptop bag and walk to the courtyard doors.

The bullpen was empty, I was right, the team had caught a case. I drop my bag on my desk and jog up the stairs into Ops. As soon as the doors open I notice Hetty and Eric staring at the big monitor with the satellite image of a warehouse block somewhere in LA. Callen and Sam's GPS tracking signals are overlayed on the map.

Eric is the first to notice me and he has a concerned look on his face. He points to his ear in a non verbal communication to put my ear wig in. I reach into my front pocket, take out my ear wig, place into my ear and turn it on.

Hetty then turns to me, "Mr. Lee, glad to see you, we have a situation. I need you to lead up a QRF team. " She then turns back to Eric and the monitor.

QRF, thats not good.

It takes awhile for the ear wig to connect to the network. Once its connected I hear Sam's voice.

"Hetty we got ambushed, civilian is secured, no injuries, minimum two shooters still mobile."

Eric responds, "Copy that Sam, we've locked your GPS position, Matt and a QRF is on route."

Hetty then turns back to me, I am standing there waiting impatiently for her to tell me whats going on. "Short version, Callen and Sam were escorting a Senator's daughter to the boatshed in protective custody. They were ambushed and had to abandon their vehicle. Unknown amount of shooters with automatic weapons. They are hunkered down in that building. I need you to lead and take that QRF to their location and back them up. They are forming now in the garage. Now go."

I turn on my heels and head out of Ops, I take the stairs two at a time and jog over to the armory. I don't have any of my tactical gear, its in my car, so I grab an M4, a thigh holster, extra magazines, and a tactical vest. I feel funny putting it on since it says NCIS across the front but members of my team are in trouble. I get suited up in record time and head out to the garage. There are ttwo Cadillac Escalades ready to roll, one with two NCIS agents inside, and the first one with three. They were waiting for me. I run up to the open front passenger side door, get in and tell the Agent driving to go.

* * *

**WITH CALLEN AND SAM**

In the building where they are held up Sam tells Callen and Lily what Eric told him.

"Matt and a QRF is on it's way."

Lily asks, "What's a QRF?"

Callen answers, "Quick Reaction Force."

Sam, the ex-Navy SEAL takes control of the situation.

"We just got to hunker down, they will be here soon." He says confidently.

Lily is scared but calm, "Ok, heroes on the way, ….. ok."

The three of them post up in a corner and await the QRF's arrival.

After a few minutes of silence Lily can't take it anymore.

"So... what do these QRF's guys look like anyway?"

Callen is caught off guard "What do you mean?"

"I mean are they like total long haired wad crushing Hemsworths, or wiry cerebral Goslings?"

"I'm not even sure I know what those words mean." Callen is really confused.

Sam knows, but he doesn't let on, he wants everyone to remain calm so he adds "Are those people?"

Lily shakes her head in disbelief "Really?"

Sam decides to fill her in. "Its being led by a member of our team, He's Air Force Special Ops slash fighter pilot."

"Oh so squared away devil may care Cruise." Its a Top Gun reference.

Sam just laughs, "Squared away yes, but way, way, taller."

Then a shadow creeps across a window and Sam gets spooked.

* * *

We are almost to the location when Hetty calls me. She tells me that Sam and Callen were flushed out of their building and on foot. They had to ditch their phone cause they were being tracked. She ordered us to hold up nearby and wait further developments.

Ah the waiting game, I lean back in the seat, and strike up a conversation with the agents in the truck.

Time goes by, don't know how long its been but then my phone rings. Its Eric.

"Matt, Sam got in touch with Deeks on a SAT phone. He and Nell are going over to Sam's location. They are trying to turn the tables on the men tracking them and catch them. We need you to stage at a location six blocks from where you are and be ready to head in as soon as you get a call." He tells me the address where we are to wait.

"Ok Eric we are ready to go," and I hang up.

Twenty minutes later I get a call from Deeks, "Matt, need you and the team at a underground parking garage across from the Hyatt Regency."

"We are rolling now." The NCIS agent driving peels out from our holding area. We are at the underground garage in less than five minutes. Out the front window I see Deeks and Nell have a suspect in custody. Callen and Sam have a female with them who I presume is the Senator's daughter.

We pull up behind them and I open the door and step out, my M4 hanging from its sling. Immediately Agents from the other Escalades take the suspect from Deeks and Nell and put him in a LAPD vehicle. They get back into Kensi's SRX and head back to Ops. Another set of agents relieve Callen and Sam from protecting Lily.

I walk up to the group, "Seems I missed all the fun. You guys alright?"

Callen "Yeah, better late than never huh Matt? Doc clear you?"

"All good, feeling better." I hand Callen and Sam their two new phones that we had in the vehicles. "What do you got?"

"A Serbian terrorist group called Roda headed by a man named Ludomir Susic, we don't know why they are here, the guy isn't talking."

"Alright, I'll finish up here with the team and LAPD, Hetty wants you guys to call in and give her an update." I turn to head back to the QRF team and LAPD. I had just finished talking to a LAPD officer when I hear Callen yell for me.

"Matt we gotta go." He and Sam were getting into one of the Escalades. I turn and run to the truck, getting into the backseat.

"What's up?" I ask.

Sam fills me in, "Lose the vest and the gear." I immediately start to un-velcro the vest and unsnap the thigh holster. "The Senator looks like he is meeting Susic in Pershing Square. There is some connection between these two, we think there is some sort of deal going on. The Senator got paid $200k but he may of gotten cold feet so Susic tried to pressure him by going after his daughter."

"Alright." I start looking at photos of Susic and Senator Lockhart that Eric had sent to my phone.

We arrive at Pershing Square, Deeks and Nell had arrived already. Callen has us split up and head into the square. Callen takes the north entrance, Sam the East, Deeks and Nell take the west and I loop around to come in from the south.

I see Callen is walking looking like a normal person out for a stroll on my ear wig I hear, "Deeks you got eyes on Susic?"

"Negative, I got the Senator but no Susic…. wait a minute I got someone approaching."

Then I hear Sam, "Deeks is that Susic headed over to the Senator." I look up from my position and see the Senator standing by himself, a man in a suit and sunglasses is walking purposefully.

"I can't confirm, need to closer for a visual confirmation." He splits off from Nell and walks toward the two men.

"Matt, head over and backup Nell, Susic didn't come alone you two keep an eye out for a spotter." Nell is sitting on a low wall close to the Senator and Susic, I take up a similar position across from her about 15 yards away.

Deeks continues his walk towards the Senator and the other man, "That's Susic." He walks past the two men and takes a seat on a bench nearby.

Nell from her spot, takes out a long range mic, hiding it in her bag, and turns it on facing it towards Susic and the Senator, "Sound coming in."

After the static clears you can hear the conversation. They are talking about his daughter and how he can get to her anytime he wants. The Senator then threatens Susic. Susic tells him to go ahead and try, but there will be a scandal and the Senator would be dead, killed right there by his associates and he would still go after his daughter. This is all due to the Senator's army unit killing Susic's father.

Sam hears in the conversation about Susic having other men here in the square. He tells us all to get eyes on them before they move in.

Nell's voice comes up in my ear now. I look across at her. "Got eyes on the spotter. Grey jean jacket, he's been watching the Senator, I think he's got a gun." I turn to look for the man, he is practically walking right in front of Nell.

Sam comes back over the net, "There's at least one more." I don't worry about that man, thats for Callen and Sam to find him. My job was to backup Nell. Sam says he will find the other spotter and tells Callen to take Susic.

Callen sends out his orders, "Deeks you got the Senator, Nell, you and Matt take out the spotter."

Nell responds with a "Yep."

I stand up from where I was leaning and start making my way towards the suspected spotter. Nell is closer and will get to him first. I see her pull her Glock 19 out and put it into the back of the spotter, "You move I shoot."

The man puts his hands up and turns his head seeing me standing next to him with my SIG M11-A1 pointed at him covering Nell.

Chaos break out in the square, I see Sam tackling another man who had a weapon out, it discharges, Deeks has the Senator hunched down behind a wall with his body shielding him, Callen has Susic on his back his arm locked.

I keep my gun drawn on this spotter as Nell fishes out a set of handcuffs from her bag. I give her a smile and a wink.

Called asks for a "Sit-Rep." I let Nell answer for us, "We're good!"

Deeks, "Senator Secured."

Sam, "Shooter down and detained."

Once Nell has her man cuffed and secured, I walk over to Callen to give him cover as he rolls Susic over to put cuffs on him. Once he is secured I walk back over to Nell. She has a huge smile on her face. I give her a fist bump and take her suspect off her hands. They guy is twice her size, and we walk them out as the LAPD shows up.

We turn the three men over to the LAPD. Deeks, Nell and I head back to SRX to head back to Ops.

Deeks gets in the drivers seat, me in the passenger seat, and Nell in the back.

"So what is this about me 'oweing' you partner?" I ask him.

"What do you mean, I never said that…...

Nell leans forward from the back, "What do you mean Matt?"

"Deeks texted me this morning around 0930 saying that I "owed him"?"

"Oh really? Isn't that about the same time Hetty told you that you were working with me?"

"Oh come on it wasn't like that, its just that, Matt was late and I had to go on a case .."

"And you had to work with Nell… Seems to me she held up her end just fine." I look back at Nell with a smile.

"Thank you Matt," she gives me a pat on the shoulder, but then slugs Deeks on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Nell! Kensi only gets to do that."

"Kensi would have approved." Nell tells him. Deeks takes a look over at me like he was looking for support.

"Don't look at me bro, the one thing I learned working here is 'Do not cross the women.' You are on your own." I say with a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16 - Merry Evasion 2 (Edit)

**This chapter is a different chapter from the rest. Most of the chapter deals with more backstory on my OC Matt. There is some dialogue from the episode thrown in, and a continuation of the call Deeks got from Kensi but the chapter is centered on Matt.**

**I wanted to show what drives Matt to be who he is. It is a little sad but there is hope.**

**I wanted to get this chapter in before the new episode tomorrow. Hope you guys still like where this is going. I guess 6300 views can't be wrong.**

**I am having second thoughts about merging my OC into the season, I may go off and to a tangent where the NCIS LA team is introduced to Matt AFOSI Detachment in Afghanistan and they work together on a case, maybe the White Ghost, in support of Granger, Sabatino, and Kensi.**

**I am still open to case suggestions or other ideas so please send them along!**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont own NCIS LA, its dialogue or characters. Only my OC.**

* * *

Deeks, Nell and I get back to Ops. As we walk in thru the doors we see that the office Holiday/Christmas party is in full swing. Deeks and I do a lap around the round checking in with people mingling about. Nell head off to the drink table that was set up in the middle. All I notice is a few cartons of egg nog and a bottle of brandy in her hands. That can't be good.

As I walk around the building it becomes apparent to me that I barely know anyone in this building, but yet they knew me. I had been Deeks stand in partner now for almost four weeks, I barely knew a name or a face. I felt bad when people said my name and yet I couldn't respond to them in kind. Deeks found it funny. I was a little uneasy, but not knowing peoples names wasn't the main reason.

In my head I was in a different place. It was ten years ago around this exact time.

Deeks noticed I seemed a little off. "You alright man?" He had caught me off guard with my mind someplace else.

"Hmmm?...Yeah sorry, mind was somewhere else, no worries." I try to placate him with a forced smile. I had to get away for a few minutes, "I'll be back." And I make a quick exit and walk down the hall.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Hetty was watching me walk away.

* * *

Deeks notices Matt's quick escape, something doesn't sit right. He turns to ask where he is going, but by that time Matt was halfway down the hall behind the bullpen. He decided to let it go, it was a party after all.

He notices Nell over by the Egg Nog bowl and wanders over. He bends down into the bowl to inspect her work.

"It doesn't smell right," he tells her.

"Move it," she orders him tapping him on the shoulder to get his head out of the bowl.

"Smells like a hobo."

"Get outta there!"

"Hmmm, wow that is a lot of brandy, I don't think you could technically call that egg nog at this point." He leans back as Nell pours a glass.

"Pull up your skirt and drink." She teases him. She hands him a glass

"Oh wow, well played."

Nell gets serious. "Now look, I know you have Matt now as your partner, for ever how long that's going to be, but on occasions like today where we go out as partners, it's going to take me awhile and I never get to Matt's, let alone even Kensi's level…."

Deeks see's his opening for a one liner, "Not without a booster seat."

"Wowwww," is her response.

"No I'm kidding. You did great today."

"Yeah?"

"You did. I know Matt acknowledged it as well, and I was just teasing in the car. You did real good today." He did a quick peak around actually looking for Matt to back him up on this. He knows deep inside that Nell will make a great field agent if she ever decides to go that way.

"Thank you."

"Cheers to that."

Then the rest of the team of Sam, Callen, and Eric arrives, except Matt, to the eggnog bowl. He notices Hetty and Callen break off for a side discussion.

Deeks starts to talk to Sam about how the eggnog is wonderful and other idle chit chat, when Sam looks around the table. "Deeks wheres Matt?"

"I don't know. We were walking around mingling and he said he'd be right back and took off down the hall." He pointed with his glass. Hetty and Callen had rejoined the group. They both heard the end of the discussion.

Deeks noticed a slight concern look wash over Hetty but it quickly changed back.

Nell gave each person a full glass and everyone was blown away about how strong it was. Sam made a toast to Kensi, which made Deeks almost teary eyed.

They chatted for a few more moments until Deeks noticed that Hetty had secretly left. He let it go and went back to enjoying the party

* * *

**FIRING RANGE**

I had to get away for a few minutes. Holidays and I didn't mix too well, it was always a huge stressor for me. So I took myself down to the firing range, grabbed two boxes of 9MM and walked into a lane.

Thoughts for my past still danced in my head and I need something to focus on to make them go away.

I put a target down range and started working on drawing my SIG from its holster and firing two rounds. I always found that doing drills helped calm me down. And with each double tap my mind cleared. After my second clip was emptied I pulled the target back and I heard the door to the range open.

"You're missing one heck of a party Mr. Lee." Hetty's calm voice is behind me.

I pick up my SIG's magazine and start reloading it by hand, "Hmmm, Hetty the holidays and I don't mix."

In a very serious tone she speaks to me, "Ten years ago on Christmas Day you lost your fiancee' Mallory to pancreatic cancer. It was two days after you had gotten home from your deployment to Iraq. The Air Force wouldn't let you come home early due to the fact you weren't married. She wasn't expected to make it that long." Then she pauses.

"After her funeral you coped with the loss by diving into your work. That was your escape from dealing with it, a distraction. Its probably why you are down here doing drills instead of enjoying the party." She looks right at me. All I do is look down.

"I know you cut off a lot of communication with loved ones for a bit. You volunteered for another deployment, then after your ejection and injury you then volunteered for a new test program where pilots become TACP quailified and you took it a step further by becoming JTAC qualified. After another deployment and your wounding you were recruited by OSI and you dove yourself into that. " She pauses again

"For the past ten years you have constantly been moving from one thing to the next. You never stopped for yourself or dealt with the loss. You haven't had a meaningful personal relationship since her death, probably because you think you will find no one better. You need to stop _running_."

I should be shocked that she knows all this but I'm not, it is Hetty. "I'm not even going to ask how you know all that." The memory of Mallory makes me turn my head away from Hetty and I rub my hand across my brow and temple.

"Losing a loved one, especially one on a Holiday that's meant to be a happy time, is very tough. No one should ever have to go through that. I am truly sorry Matthew."

It was the first time I had ever heard Hetty say my first name, let alone my proper first name. It was always Mr. Lee or Major Lee. Using my first name made me feel that she really cared. "Thank you Hetty."

In a motherly voice she continues, "I am proud of you. Most people wouldn't of handled it as well as you did. You took it as an opportunity to better yourself, you stayed focused, pushed yourself to your limits, and you even reached out to help other people. She would have been proud of you too, but she would also be worried about you and the high expectations you are setting for yourself. She would of wanted you to be happy."

All I can do in response to her words is nod my head.

"May I offer you some advice?" She asks me.

"Please."

"It is times like this, and days like this, that family is there to support you and be there for you. Trying to deal with it all by yourself is not the way to go. It can be too much for one person to bear. You have a family out there," she points to the bullpen, "who are there for you. They may not be blood and you may of only been here a short time Mr. Lee but they all do care about you. Don't spend this time alone."

I lean back against the shelf in the firing lane, I cross my feet and look down at the floor. Family, now I feel a wave of guilt overcome me. I put my SIG back in its holster in the back of my pants.

"I used to call her parents every Christmas to talk to them, tell them how I was doing. Even when I was deployed over the Holiday I found a way. I haven't called these past three Christmas's, or even spoken to them at all. I didn't know what to say. After the first year I was afraid to call, thought they would be mad. I still get letters and emails from them but I haven't responded."

"I don't think they would be mad at you, they probably miss you and worry about you. You were an important person in their daughters life, you are part of their family."

"Alright Hetty, I will call them." I knew what she was pushing me towards.

"Mr. Lee I wasn't suggesting you call them, it was just merely an observation." She then flashes me the trademark Hetty smile.

I let out a little laugh.

"Have you spoken with your own family back in Maryland? Do they know you are home safe?"

"Yes they know I am home, they are upset that I can't come home for Christmas but understand my duties require me to be here. I gave them the cover story." That was the one drawback to working with NCIS OSP, even your family wasn't allowed to know what you did for a living. At AFOSI Counter Intel, it was the same deal, my parents thought I was a JAG investigator.

"Good, now lets get back up to that party. People are starting to wonder where you ran off to." She grabs my arms and leads me out of the range.

* * *

Hetty and I make our way back to the bullpen. Callen is the first to notice my return.

"Where have you been hiding? Everything alright?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just had to clear my head for a second."

He seems to understand, like he knows more than he is letting on, "I'm sorry," he says sincerely. I guess he knew as well.

"Thanks."

"Come on everyone was looking for you." He leads me over to the group and I am welcomed back with smiles and a drink placed in my hand. After a few minutes Eric comes up to me.

"Matt your call is coming through up in Ops." He smiles and points to the stairs.

I look over at Hetty at her desk, she is smiling and nods her head. I mouth the word "Thank you," and head up the stairs. No one is in Ops, I am by myself. As soon as the doors close behind me a video call connects on the big screen.

On the screen pops up a living room that I know by heart, but I hadn't been in it for years. I can see pictures on the back wall of a young girl, and more of a young woman hanging there. On the couch is a couple in their early sixties, James and Elizabeth Richardson, Mallory's parents.

Elizabeth is the first to recognize me, "Matthew, is that you? Oh my God its been so long!"

I take a deep breath "Liz, Jim, how are you doing?"

"We are better now, we are so happy to see and hear from you." Liz holds on to her husbands hand tightly.

"I am sorry that I haven't called or responded to you guys, I feel so bad about that." I start to get a little teary eyed.

"Its ok son, you're here now, thats all the matters." Jim says his first words of the conversation. "So tell us what you have been up to?"

For the next twenty-five minutes I play catch up with the Richardson's. Tears were shed on both sides but at the end we all feel much better.

* * *

After my call with the Richardson's I gather myself together and head back downstairs. I notice Hetty is on her phone talking. From my vantage point I can also see the Deeks has been hitting the eggnog a little too hard. He is singing Christmas songs that are a little off key. He notices me and raises his glass.

I start to head over to his direction but Hetty gets to him first by his desk. I stand back by the column. I know what she is telling him, she had told me to keep it a secret.

I watch from the column as Deeks removes a green box from his desk. He exams it and starts to shake it until the distinct ring of a Satellite phone chirps. I watch him drop it like a hot potato and stifle back a laugh. He opens the box and answers the phone. A smile spreads across my face.

I hardly noticed Hetty walk up beside me until I hear her voice. It made me jump a little.

"I'd like to thank you Mr. Lee for arranging for my package to get to Afghanistan quietly." We are both watching Deeks talk on his phone, but we turn away to give him some privacy. We both know who he was talking to.

"Hetty I have no idea what you're talking about. I told you I would never use my Air Force contacts to get a package snuck into an operating theater and around official channels." I give her a wink and a smile.

Hetty had come to me a week before asking me to get a package overseas on the sly. She had been very honest with me about what it was, and once she told me who it was for, I couldn't say no. I had it on the next plane out with instructions on its delivery. Deeks was my friend, I was glad I was able to give him something special.

"Oh and Hetty," she turns, "Thanks for the call. I needed that."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Lee." She takes a step towards me and puts her hand into her pocket, "Oh one other thing." She holds out her hand. In it is a key fob with the BMW logo on it.

"Your alias needs a vehicle. I have arranged for you to have a 2013 BMW M3. It is down in the garage. This vehicle fits better with your cover story for your alias as a pilot for a private charter company. Your Taurus can stay here, it is too well know as your personal vehicle."

* * *

Deeks was talking to his Kensi. He was on cloud nine. He had just asked Kensi if she had any plans.

"Me and the guys were planning on going clubbing tonight." It made Deeks laugh.

"I heard good things about the discotheque in the Hindu Kush." That made Kensi laugh.

Deeks turns serious in his conversation, "I got your letter."

"You did? I was wondering if you ever got that. It was keeping me up some nights not knowing."

"And to answer your question in the letter, the answer is yes." Deeks says it very happily.

"Good, I'll have to thank Emil when I get back. I sure he told you the whole story."

"Yeah he did, you were very lucky to run into him. He's around here somewhere if you wanna tell him yourself, I can find him." Deeks looks up from his desk, he was looking for his current partner.

Kensi is confused, "Wait you're out right now, I thought you were at Ops?"

"I am at Ops."

"Then why is he there? Did you invite him down for the party? That was nice of you."

"No, I didn't invite him down." He is messing with her. "He kinda works here now."

"You guys have a case with AFOSI again?"

"No…." He pauses, even though she is eight thousand miles away he can hear her getting frustrated so he lets her off easy. "He is my stand-in partner until you get home."

"He's what?" Shock was in her voice.

"Well you did tell him to keep an eye on me and keep me safe. Guess he took it literally and now he is my partner. Been like this for almost four weeks."

Kensi seems very happy. "Well I'll be...Hetty arranged the whole thing to bring him back for you cause she knows he's one of the few people you trust. She must of been worried."

He laughes, "Well I would rather have you, but he will do for now. You know he is just like you in so many ways."

"How so?"

"He is always keeping me on my toes, always trying to throw me curveballs when we are working undercover, he is stubborn, competitive, good with a rifle, and he has my back. He is the perfect choice until I get you back. He even bested Sam in a sparring contest."

Kensi laughs at that, "Good for him! Well someone has to keep you in line. I'm glad its him, I really am, it makes me feel so much better. Make sure you thank him for me and that he keeps his promise... Both of you better keep your promise."

"We will Kens, we will."


	17. Chapter 17 - Whose the favorite?

**Anyone still with me? **

**I decided over the week to change up the story. I was going to follow the season and its cases but it didn't seem orginal. So I'm going another direction. I am working on an outline for a MAJOR case that will involve the LA crew and the Afghan Crew all around the White Ghost. **

**I want to finish the outline first then start cracking on it. Until then I decided to do little quick chapters that are fun and easy to write. They will all stay in line with my current arc. It'll be interactions between Matt and Deeks, and some Callen and Sam thrown in. **

**Pay attention! Little tidbits of info will be dropped during these quick chapters that will roll up into the case when I begin it. **

**It all begins two days after the Christmas party. ENJOY.**

**READ REVIEW, I appreciate it a lot. Also taking suggestions through my PM on short chapter Ideas you want to see.**

**-M**

* * *

**December 26th, 2013**

It was the day after Christmas, and even though it was a Holiday week ,a Thursday, and a majority of normal people had taken the rest the week off, but the life of a Federal Law Enforcement Officer must go on. Crime never takes a Holiday.

I had spent my Christmas Day off sitting in my borrowed condo with my dog and just enjoyed the day. I called home to my parents back in Maryland, then my sister who lived in Delaware called me. They learned to never ask what I was up to with work, I would tell them what I could without them asking, they knew the drill. They were more focused on how I was doing and when I was coming back East. I'm not going to lie, I'm an East Coast guy through and through. Southern California and the West Coast hadn't corrupted me yet. What can I say, I actually like living in a place that has discernible seasons!

Sam was spending the day with his wife and family. Deeks had called to check up on me, wish my Merry Christmas, he wanted to come over but he had "plans". It was actually Callen who had wanted to do something. He knew of a bar within walking distance to where I was living that was open on Christmas. So we hung out, had a few drinks and we talked. Well it was more of him asking questions and me answering them but I didn't mind. He asked about my time as a fighter pilot, my work I'd done overseas, and other small things. I knew he wasn't much of a talker but I appreciated the effort. I think he knew about Mallory, knew I was away from home, and didn't want me to be completely alone on Christmas.

I was back in the office by 0545 hrs the next morning as usual. Everyone thought I was a little bit off my rocker by coming in so early. The typical day at NCIS OSP usually lasted from 0930 till 1930hrs, sometimes you got out at 1800 hrs if you were lucky, but some days you were stuck there till 2200hrs or later depending on the caseload.

I didn't mind coming in so early. I didn't need much sleep. Sam teases me from time to time saying that Callen and I share the same sleeping traits. Callen backed me up with Sam when he was around to do so. He said he was glad he wasn't the only one anymore.

The real reason I came in that early was that I wanted to use the gym. I was only working in Los Angeles on a Joint AFOSI/NCIS Task Force (insert "air quotes") until Kensi's mission was complete, and she'd resume being Deeks partner. So I didn't see the point in joining a gym for that short time, then I'd go back to Edwards AFB in the Mojave Desert. And why would you? The NCIS gym was pretty well equipped. It was free, and since I got in so early I get to have it to myself for at least an hour or two.

So I'd get a nice workout in, hit the range if I needed to, and then be showered and ready to go at my desk by 0830hrs. I used that other hour to check personal emails, work emails, and read the news. It was also the time I used to email my Air Force Office of Special Investigations team still in Afghanistan. Kandahar was eleven and a half hours ahead of LA so it was 2000hrs. I knew my team worked late most days and my Operations Officer, basically my number two, Captain Joe McClellan usually waited for my emails, unless he was out in the bush on a op. Where was he going to go? Their office was in a trailer that also doubled as their living quarters.

I was deep into typing emails when Deeks walks in, and for once he's early. Sam and Callen had told me that he used to be the early one in after Kensi was reassigned but since I arrived, they said, he had gone back to his old habits. I took it as a good thing.

"Good morning," He was in a very chipper mood.

"Deeks," I was a little distracted trying to finish an email to Sergeant Margaret "Mags" Porter. She is in charge of my maintenance crew back at Edwards on my F-16. I had to tell her about something that I noticed on my flight two days ago and have her check it out.

"So how was your first SoCal Christmas?" He puts his laptop bag on his/Kensi's desk and begins to take his stuff out.

I hit send on the email, "Huh? What? ..." Then I remember what he said, "Oh, Wasn't to bad. Kept it low key. Spent time with my dog, spoke with my parents and my sister. Actually hung out with Callen for a little bit, had a few drinks. Nothing special. You?"

"Wait, you went out with Callen?" He shakes and laughs in disbelief, "Better not tell Sam." He laughs more, "Pretty much the same as you, hung out with Monty for most of the day and then volunteered at a soup kitchen. I do it every year. " He fires up his laptop.

I didn't know about that. I figured he had a good heart in him, "Good for you," I tell him.

"You got anything planned for New Years yet?" He asks me with a mischievous look in his eye.

But before I can answer I hear Callen and Sam's voice from around the corner.

"You spent time with Matt yesterday? You? You never go out, I practically have to drag you out some nights. Unless I got Laker tickets!." Sam is teasing his partner.

"Hey you were with Michelle and the kids, Deeks was off doing whatever it is that he does, and Matt's been here what, almost five weeks now. HIs family is back east, I had nothing going on. The guy is part of the team, I was just setting my best Team Leader example. The guy has done some pretty cool stuff. And speaking of Lakers tickets….." Callen stops at his desk. Sam just gives him a look.

I speak up hearing their conversation, "Sam I was just as shocked as you to get a phone call from the man, the myth, the legend G. Callen." I fake bow at my desk towards Callen. "But it was nice to get out so thanks again G."

"No problem."

Sam takes a seat at his desk and then leans back in his chair looking between Deeks and I. "Hey any of you guys knows who owns that grey BMW M3 thats parked near my parking space? Never seen it before. Its not a bad ride."

"Oh that's me." Thinking nothing of it I look back down at my computer.

Sam turns in his chair to look at me, "Christmas present to yourself?"

"No, Hetty gave it to me." Again I'm thinking nothing of it.

"Hetty bought you a new car?" Sam is floored. Callen leans forward in his chair and Deeks jaw is open.

"No, my cover alias got a new car. Hetty told me my Taurus is too well known as mine and not my alias. She thought the Beamer is more fitting. So she is letting me have the car for as long as I am here."

Deeks is beside himself. He stands up. "Hows does he get a car? And a BMW at that! I've been here over four years. Is this a joke? Are you messing with me? What do I gotta do to get a car?"

Sam looks over his desk at his blonde haired team member, "Deeks, how many times do we got to tell you, maybe its because he's a Federal Agent."

"But he's not even NCIS." It comes off as whiny. Deeks is like a kid whose friend got the gift he really wanted for Christmas and all he got stuck was socks.

Callen decides to pile on, "Deeks you didn't hear Sam. He said 'Federal Agent' and we", he points to himself, then Sam and lastly me, "are 'Federal Agents' and you are a LAPD Liaison. So if and when you go to FLETC , and get the badge, then maybe you'll get the car. Until then... ." He just holds his hands out palms up in front of him.

All Deeks can do is exhale loudly and sit back down at his desk. Then he has another realization, "Sam did you say that his car," he points at me, " was parked right by yours?"

"Yeah, so?" Sam shrugs his shoulders.

I add on, "Yeah its nice, its better than having to park in the garage like I had to with my Taurus. That was a walk."

"That means his spot is pretty close to the building, He's even got a better parking spot then me!"

Laughter erupts between Callen, Sam, and I.

"Looks like Hetty has a new favorite Agent." Sam says deadpan. I just smile and stifle a laugh.

Then Eric's whistle brings a sudden end to laughter and the four of us turn to look.

Eric has a huge smile on his face, "Hetty let me pick out the color. And the wheels make it look sweet."

Deeks gives him the stink eye.

"We got a case gentleman." And he uses both his thumbs to point over his shoulder toward ops.

The four of us get up and start walking. Deeks is right behind me, "You're gonna let me drive it right?"

I just look at him and roll my eyes and keep walking.

"Oh come one, Matt…...Matty….Emil…." He says behind me.


	18. Chapter 18 - Outlawyered

**Just another filler chapter with Matt and Deeks interaction. Its kind of a sad chapter but I had to write it. I have personal experience with this stuff.**

**I'll probably two more filler, one hit chapters then jump into the new case. I finished the outline. Its gonna be off the chain. I'm excited to write it.**

**Read and review. I think 50 reviews for a Non-Densi related fic is good. Tell me what you think or what you wanna see.**

**LATER YA'LL**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes I know I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters, but the OC is all mine.**

* * *

**December 31st, 2013**

It had been a quiet New Years Eve at the office. The case we had last week was wrapped up pretty quickly. The four of us had spent the last two days doing paperwork, completing necessary training and evaluations, and finding creative ways to make the day go faster.

Around 1800 hrs we decided to call it a day. Hetty had walked into the bullpen as we were gathering up our things.

"Gentleman, I hope you all have a Happy New Year, and enjoy yourselves this evening. As you all know you are off tomorrow for the Holiday but remember you all are on call. So please be safe and responsible."

Deeks drops the last file he was working on into is outbox, "Any big plans tonight Hetty?"

"Oh you know how I am Mr. Deeks. I always bring in the new year with a bang." Hetty moves her fisted arm across her chest in exuberance when she says the word 'bang'.

The response solicits a chuckle from Deeks and I.

"Good night gentlemen." Hetty turns and walks away.

"Deeks, and what do you have planned for tonight? Probably something weird and inappropriate. " Sam is looking across his desk towards Kensi/Deeks occupied desk.

Deeks stands up from his chair and starts to walk around his desk towards the middle of the bullpen, "Actually Sam, its not weird. Now it may get inappropriate after all the awesomeness."

He walks over to stand in front of his/my desk and picks up a small diecast model of a A-10 Warthog that I have on there as one of the few personal items I outfitted it with. I have another diecast of a F-16, an AFOSI coffee mug and a small Baltimore Ravens plastic helmet. He twirls the A-10 using both his hands.

"I'm going to show Emil here what a true Southern California New Years is all about. Gonna hit up some bars and enjoy the sights. It'll blow out anything he can do on the East Coast, especially since its what, like 35 degrees back there!" He is looking right at me with his big goofy smile.

"Dainty, not to disappoint yah, you may have to call me later. Kinda had something planned for after work today." I tell him and he gives me a surprise look on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asks me as he puts the diecast back on my desk.

"Was planning on heading home, picking up my dog Fletcher, head on down the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) in the Beamer with the windows down and moonroof open and enjoy the ride down the coast to Balboa, eat dinner then head on back. Haven't done much exploring since I've been here." I tell him honestly. Granted I wanted to hang out with my partner but I've been wanting to go out and explore. I throw him a bone, "But I should be back at my place at nine. Gimme a call around then and let me know where you're at."

That puts a happy expression back on his face, "You got it! Callen what about you?"

"I'd say gimme a call around the same time Matt does and I'll let yah know. I promised the big guy over there to hang out with Michelle and the kids and watch the Laker game. I may need an excuse to escape though." He needles Sam a little with that remark.

Sam just shakes his head, "I don't know why I stick around with you."

We all get up and head out for the night.

* * *

I did exactly as I said I would when I got home. Fletcher and I headed down to Balboa enjoying the ride along the coast. We were back at my apartment before nine and I sat down and turned the t.v. on to watch the ball drop back east in Times Square. Within a few minutes my phone was vibrating with text messages from everyone I knew back home wishing me a happy new year. I respond to them all.

I was just getting settled on the couch with Fletcher at my feet when I reached for my phone again to give Deeks a call. Before I even had the chance to unlock my phone there was a knock at my door.

Not many people knew where I was living temporarily so I had some concerns about who was at my doorstep. I get up from the couch and slowly walk toward my front door. There is a built in bookshelf by the door which has a small black wooden box on it. Inside that box is my SIG M11-A1 and my badge. I place them in there whenever I walk in my front door. I open the box and take out my sidearm, cock the hammer, and hide it behind my back.

I get to the door and look through the peephole. All I see is blonde hair that I know belongs to only one person. I unlock and open the door. I thumb the decocker on the side of the SIG and hold the weapon down at my side.

Deeks notices me holding my weapon, "Well hello to you too." And he just walks into my apartment past me. He gets about five feet inside my place when a black and brown eighty five pound fur ball is now sitting on his haunches lets out a warning growl.

Deeks freezes in his tracks looking down at a not so happy face of gnarled teeth. "O….K…"

I shut the door and turn towards the noise. In a commanding voice I say, "Fletcher, au pied." Fletcher instantly puts away the teeth and the growl and walks over to me and stands by my right leg. His tail is wagging at the new visitor, he looks at me and then looks at Deeks. I look at my dog and say "Relacher." Fletcher then goes over to Deeks and sits in front of him basically begging to be petted.

Deeks now relaxes and bends down to scratch my dog behind his ears. "So this is the infamous Fletcher." He then looks at my dog, "You're a handsome devil arn't you, I think Uncle Marty just learned to not just walk into your Dads condo." He then looks back up to me, "What kind of dog is he, I've never seen this breed before."

I put my SIG back into the box on the bookshelf and walk over to the two of them. "He's a Beauceron." Deeks gives me a confused look, "Its a French breed, not real common in the states yet. Think of it as the French version of a German Shepherd. They are used a guard dogs, sheep dogs and police dogs in Europe."

"How did you end up with him?" Deeks is playing with Fletcher and my dog is loving every minute of it. Deeks is a natural with dogs.

"My three man Tactical Air Control Party was assigned to the Royal 22nd Regiment of the Canadian Army in Afghanistan for a little bit. They were from Quebec City, Quebec. We got into a really bad firefight, ambushed, and my team called in air support for over 12 hours to get them out of trouble. One of the commanders wives was a breeder. Each one of us get a Beauceron puppy as a thank you when we got home. Only drawback was they were trained to respond to French commands. Took me a little bit to master."

Deeks finishes messing around with my dog then stands up to take a look around, he whistles, "This is a nice place Hetty has you shacked up in." He walks around to the living room and sees the big glass windows that give a view of the ocean, "Damn, you lucky SOB. Right on the beach, hell of a view….. the girls must love this place."

I let out a small laugh at that, "Deeks how did you find out about my place? I really didn't tell anyone where it was. Hetty did tell me to keep a low profile."

"Emil, I'm a detective, I'm paid to be nosy."

"Uh huh, I bet that's what it was."

Deeks is checking out the photos on the walls and such, "Well that and I had to drag it out of Eric."

"And there it is." I lean up against the wall. "Whatcha doing here Deeks?"

"Well its New Year's Eve and my partner," he points at me, "told me that he would be able to go out and have a little fun this evening after nine pm. Well its 9:22, so go get changed and lets go." He points down my hallway.

"Alright, alright, you talked me into it." I head down the hall to change.

As I am changing Deeks is talking to me from the living room, "Hey Emil, since your place is right by the Manhattan Beach pier and this is a really great surfing spot can I leave some stuff here?"

"Yeah, shouldn't be a problem." I walk back out in a nice pair of jeans, a black long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Alright my friend, I am your wingman for the evening. The ladies don't stand a chance."

"Dainty you don't need to find me a hookup, let's just go out and have fun."

"Seriously Matt? Why are you being such a stick in the mud? When was the last time you've been out on a date?" He is egging me on.

"Honest answer?"

"No, lie to me." Sarcasm

"About ten years."

"Are you kidding me? You are what 36 now? So you haven't been on a date since you were 26?"

"Yeah, since Mallory has been gone haven't really had the urge to put myself back out there. Been basically a workaholic since then. Out of the ten years, three and half of them I was deployed, another twelve months when I went to learn to fly the F-16, another eighteen months of that was working towards becoming a JTAC, five months at FLETC, and the rest was just a blur. Sure I've had a smattering of one nighters here and there but nothing substantial in the last three years."

"Well we need to work on that. You're a hell of a catch, you're fit, decent looking, and what girl wouldn't wanna date a fighter pilot."

"Deeks your call sign is Dainty, not Yente."

Deeks gives me a laugh for my efforts. He walks by a small table by the sliding door that leads out to the balcony. On it is three picture frames that I had placed there when I moved in. Deeks picks one of them up.

"Is this her?" He turns the picture towards me. Its the engagement photo of Mallory and I.

"Yeah, its our official engagement photo. I proposed to her on a trip to New Hampshire."

Mallory was so happy when that photo was taken. She was 5'10", had chestnut brown hair, piercing steel grey eyes, and a smile that lit up a room. I had met her when we were freshman at the University of Maryland. She was a star defenseman on the women's lacrosse team and I played as a midfielder for the men's soccer team. We were seated next to each other at a event for all UM college athletes and hit it off.

"She was a very beautiful woman." Deeks puts down that photo and grabs the next one.

"That she was." It was all I could say. I notice him looking at the next photo. "That was taken the day she got to pin my wings on me for the first time after I finished flight school." It was a photo of me in my Class A uniform with her pining my wings onto my chest. That was the second best day of my life.

Deeks puts the photo down and then grabs the third one. The third photo is different from the other two. In this photo you could hardly recognize Mallory in it. The pancreatic cancer had its full grip on her. She was thin and frail, her skin had no color to it, her head was wrapped up in a silk scarf to cover the fact that her long brown hair was gone, but that smile was still there. I was in it wearing my multicam ABU's with her arm around me planting a kiss on my cheek.

"That photo was taken on the day I got back from Iraq. I had come straight from the plane. The doctor's had said she was giving up in the days before I got there," tears start to well up in my eyes, "but when I walked into that room she just lit up. That smile came back, her family had said that they hadn't seen it in ages. She became stronger and happier. Everyone told me, it was because it was me, because I was there." I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes.

"I didn't leave her side during those two days. We talked, we laughed, and we cried. She told me that she loved me and that she would always be with me. She died in her sleep with me by her side till the end. I don't think I can ever find somebody like her again."

Deeks wipes away a tear from his eyes, "Emil, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of pushed it. We don't have to go out if you don't want to."

I gather myself together, "Don't worry about it. Deeks I want to go out, you promised to show me a true Southern California New Years, so I'm going to hold you to it."

"Yeah I did, didn't I."

Time to throw him a curve ball.

"Yup, so Deeks what's going on with you and Kensi?"

Deeks looks blindsided by the question. "There's nothing going on between Kensi and I."

"Oh come on Counselor, quid pro quo."

"Quid pro quo? For what?"

"Hey you asked me about Mallory so now I'm asking you about Kensi."

"There is nothing."

"Counselor, don't try to obfuscate the fact that you and Kensi have something going on. Everyone sees it. I saw it a year ago when we last worked together. Seems the only two people who don't know is you two."

"Obfuscate? You pulling out the big bad legal words there Georgetown? Is that your Ivy League education? I forgot that you are a lawyer. I'll say it again there is nothing going on."

I look right at Deeks and then I look off towards a wall like its a courtroom, "Georgetown is not Ivy League, we aren't a bunch of sissy's... Your honor, permission to treat the witness as hostile."'

"Hostile? There is no judge here…..even if there were you don't have privileges in the State of California. You may have them in Maryland, DC, and Virginia, but only I have them in this great state."

I reach through my old mail that's on my counter and find an envelope and throw it at Deeks. He catches it and flips it over to read it.

He reads aloud what's written on the front, "The State Bar of California." He opens the letter and pulls out the contents, "You passed the bar in California? When did you do that?"

"Awhile ago, I thought since I was stationed here in California for awhile I might as well take the bar exam in case I needed it. So counselor back to my question. What's going on? Deeks I know about that SAT phone you got in your jacket pocket. Who do you think got her phone to her in theater?"

Deeks knows he is caught, but he also knows I'm not Sam or Callen. Those two are like older brothers to Kensi, ready to pounce on the Detective if he screws up. I'm his and her friend so he relaxes a little, I'm not as threatening. "To be honest Matt, I don't know what we got, but we are working on it. It's something we both want."

"Good, I'm glad. About time you admitted it to someone. You know in this line of work its hard to find that one person who truly understands. Don't screw it up. I like you both."

"I don't plan on it Matt."

"Alright then." I slap Deeks on his back, I grab my leather jacket from off the chair, "Come on Dainty, show me this New Years thing you've been building up all day. I'm going to call Callen and see if he needs rescuing."

* * *

**A/N- Teaser for next chapter. We get to meet Matt's AFOSI team.**


	19. Chapter 19 - B-Day and Team AFOSI

**Another Chapter is out! This is another filler chapter with Deek's birthday and the introduction of Matt's OSI team that he left in Afghanistan to come back to LA to work with Deeks.**

**This is a setup chapter as well for my next big case. It gives background on some important people to the story line. I think some of my readers can figure out the plot line coming for the big case. But I promise that it will be full of twist and turns and angst.**

**One more chapter to go before the case. Stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own NCIS LA or its characters. Only my OC.**

**READ AND REVIEW. Let me know how I am doing.**

**-M**

* * *

**January 8th, 2014**

Today had started like any other typical Wednesday. I got up at 0500 like I usually did, walked Fletcher and changed into my workout gear. As I walked to my front door I picked up my bag, opened the black wooden box on the bookcase, retrieved my badge and SIG, and then finally grabbed my keys hanging by the door. Upon opening my door my partner is standing there with his hand ready to knock.

"Morning Dainty." I tell him to his surprised look on his face. He is dressed in his wet suit with his bag on his shoulder. He had stashed one of his boards on my balcony a few days ago after he found out where I lived. On a couple of mornings he was headed to my place to surf while I was headed to the office to work out.

"Emil I hope you don't mind me doing this."

I walk past him and down the stairs. "Not a problem, coffee is on the counter, bagels are in the fridge, and extra towels in the hall closet. Lock up when you're done and I'll see yah at work. Oh and try not to drag sand everywhere, Fletcher will be watching."

He laughs, "I'll try my best, that dog of yours can be scary."

I get to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh and Deeks?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

I climb into my M3 and head on out.

Deeks walks into the condo. He sees something sitting on the kitchen table. He sets down his bag and walks over to it.

On a plate is a cronut with a candle in it. Next to it is a note. Deeks grabs the note and unfolds it.

_"Deeks, _

_Kensi emailed me the other day and told me these were your favorite. She had me get in touch with her cronut connection. _

_Happy Birthday from Kensi._

_-Matt"_

Deeks shakes his head, "That woman never ceases to amaze me."

* * *

Later that morning I was at my desk going through my emails. Sam was too, and we both look to see Callen with his feet up on his desk reading a newspaper. We two military guys share a look and shake our heads.

Just then Deeks comes around the corner. "Good morning boys." He throws my house key at me, I catch it without looking up from my laptop. Deeks stops suddenly, "How did you…." He is stumbling and pointing at me.

Sam answers it for me. "Peripheral vision Deeks." I snap my finger finger and thumb together and point my finger at Sam in agreement. "The art of seeing something without really looking at it. It takes years of practice, you'll get it one day,...maybe."

Deeks then sits down at his desk, I am still working on responding to an email. He looks over at my desk then back to his with a mischievous look on his face. He then grabs one of Kensi's stress balls she has on her desk and launches it at my head. Again without looking up I reach up and catch it without looking and then I place it on my desk.

Callen looks over the top of his newspaper, "Oh he's good."

Sam adds, "Real good."

Deeks opens up his laptop and is in the process of logging in when the stress ball come sailing back across the bullpen and hits him on the side of the head. Deeks head just pops up in surprise. The last time he got hit with something it was Kensi who threw a frozen apple at his head.

Sam noticed the whole thing go down, "Really good."

And then he whistle pierces the silence.

* * *

The case we caught wasn't earth shattering. We were able to handle it in a day and back in the bullpen by 2000hrs.

As the four of us start to put our stuff on our desks, Eric whistles again. All of us turn our heads towards Eric and give him our best "Are you kidding me" looks.

Eric senses the incoming hostility, "No...No case guys just a video conference."

Everyone starts to walk, Eric realizes he needs to clarify, "Just Matt guys, the call is for him. They'll be online in two minutes."

A look of understanding crosses my faces and I head to the stairs, Callen stops me with a hand on my chest.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, its just a call I've been waiting on for awhile." And I take the steps two at a time.

I hear Callen talking to Eric behind. "Who is on the call?"

"Sorry guys its classified. No one is allowed in Ops. Even Nell and I got kicked out."

* * *

I walk into Ops, the automatic doors close and I head over to the tablet sitting on the briefing table. A green button labeled "Connect" is blinking. I hit it with my finger.

After a few seconds, some static on screen, an image appears. Its a dark grey room with fluorescent lighting, LCD monitors hang on the wall, some showing maps of Afghanistan, others just have the image of the Air Force Office of Special Investigations showing on them. An American Flag hangs alongside the US Air Force Flag off to the right.

There are five people standing in the middle of the room staring at the camera. Seeing them brings an instant smile to my face. This is my team, the Offensive Counterintelligence/Counterterrorist section of AFOSI Detachment 2413 stationed in Kandahar, Afghanistan.

I lean back against the briefing table. The first person to speak is its current Officer in Charge. "Major, damn good to see you sir."

"Feeling is mutual Joe."

Joe is Captain Joseph McClellan. He is my Operations Officer, my second in command. He is an Air Force Academy graduate. Joe was a star middle linebacker for the Academy football team, he was good enough to go to the NFL if he didn't have to do his eight year commitment. He still had the size of a linebacker too. About 6'3", 240lbs and intimidating as hell. But he wasn't just all muscle and brawn. He finished in the top five of his class, and unlike most graduates he didn't go on to become a pilot. He went straight into OSI. His father and grandfather were OSI Special Agents, he was just continuing the lineage.

Joe has been in OSI for over ten years. He has the reputation of being a hard-nosed, no nonsense, do what needs to be done to get the job done. He can be aggressive.

Technically he was more experienced than I and should be leading his own team. I only became Team Leader because of my rank and seniority. But Joe never showed disappointment or expressed concern about having to report to me, he accepted me and he showed me the ropes. I rely on him more than anyone and bounce everything off of him.

Another voice speaks up over the link, it drips with a Texas accent "I see you haven't been avoiding the southern California sun Major. And nice threads."

That Texan accent that can make any man that hears it weak in the knees and had the body to go with it, belongs to the 25 year old junior member of my team, First Lieutenant Andrea Holtzman, but we called her Andy.

Andy was a graduate of the Air Force ROTC program at Texas A&M University. She was the daughter of an Air Force Three-Star General. The General was proud to have his daughter serving in the Air Force, but that was it. He wouldn't let her do any career that may of put her in harms way. And it ate at Andy. She even married a Combat Controller just to piss her father off.

She didn't join the Air Force just to sit in the background riding her Daddy's coat tails. He let her join OSI thinking she couldn't get into an trouble working there. Boy was he wrong.

Andy had heard that I was being put in charge of a team that was being geared up for special deployments. She had shown up at my office one morning and basically told me that I would be an idiot if I didn't select her as part of my team. She was eager, she was tough, and she had, what some would say, "balls." She was 5' 8", medium blonde hair, dark green eyes, and was the only one who could keep up with me during our Crossfit workouts. She may of been easy on the eyes, but underneath that exterior was the heart of a pit bull. She was a tenacious investigator, a hard charger, I knew she would be hard to reign in, and I offered her the job on the spot, much to the General's disappointment.

"Yeah, I keep running out of sunscreen." I get a laugh, "Andy, you keeping those boys in line?" I ask her.

"Everyday is a struggle Major," she shoots back with a smile.

Next up is Neal Benedict. He is my only civilian Special Agent. He is my surveillance and tech expert. Neal came to OSI from NYPD and was a graduate of Purdue University. He was the quiet one of the group but he knew his stuff. He lost his brother in the South Tower on 9/11 and dedicated his life to do whatever he could to fight terror in the memory of his brother.

Neal waves, "Major."

"Would you guys drop the Major crap, we are a team and not in uniform." I tell them all in a serious tone.

"I keep trying to them Sir, but you know how officers never listen. They even came to attention when you came on screen." Another voice.

"Sergeant, always knew you would always tell me like it is." I look up at the only enlisted member of my team.

Technical Sergeant Gareth Tompkins came over from the Air Force Security Forces. A fifteen year veteran of the Air Force he had worked with Captain McClellan for the past six years. He went to school during his enlistment and got a Philosophy degree online from Arizona State. It made for many interesting conversations.

He is my weapons/counter terrorism expert. He is also my "utility player", a jack of all trades. Whatever I needed to get done he was always the first one to volunteer, and he had the hard task of backing up Andy in the field and keeping her from getting into trouble.

Those were the pairings, Joe and I were one set, Andy and Gareth were the other. Neal went out into the field as support for either pairing when needed. But with me being gone Neal was going out a lot with Joe into the field.

There was a fifth person in the room, someone I didn't recognize but I knew who it was.

"Dr. Getz. I've heard a lot about you from your friends here. Glad to have you as part of the team."

Nate steps forward, "Maj…..I mean Matt, your teammates have said the same about you."

Hetty had sent Nate to work with my team in Afghanistan after she pulled me back to the states to partner up with Deeks. His Operational Psychology skills were a huge asset to them when working on turning Insurgent agents and making them work for us. He had given them insight into their mindset and how to break them quickly and effectively.

Alright, the greetings and catching up period was now over. It was time to get to business.

"Joe gimme a status update on current operations." The current mission my team was working on was very important. We were hand selected and requested for.

"Emil we have the suspected compound under twenty four hour surveillance. We were able to convince a tribal elder into working with us. That elder has confirmed that the target was there and uses the compound as one of his main bivouacs."

Gareth takes over, "Sir, the compound is in an open plain with little or no cover and its tough to get in without being spotted. It would be risky to try and get in close to plant surveillance. We are going to have to rely on HUMINT (Human Intelligence) resources on this one."

"Shit." HUMINT was reliable but it was slow. The asset had to be able to get out and communicate with us from a safe position. And the way this target moved, it was too slow. "Alright do what you can but don't risk it. I'll see if I can get you guys a Global Hawk on station to keep eyes on till we figure something out."

"Matt, I think we can risk it and get in close. Neal and I did a recon the other day and I think theres a wadi we can use as cover." Joe is stating his case and asking for permission.

Gareth speaks up, "Joe, that route is no good, sure you have cover but once you get in within 200 meters of that place you have nothing."

"Sarge is right Joe, I don't wanna put you guys at any unnecessary risk on this. We were told to observe and report, we don't wanna spook the target. He's too high profile." I order him.

"Alright Emil." He looks dejected but he follows orders. He gives me a look over the video screen and I knew he's a little miffed.

"Andy any progress on that potential female asset you've been working on?"

"Not as much as I would like. She is willing to help but very scared. The target killed her sister so she is motivated but Nate and I need some more time with her before we can put her into play. " Andy is my skilled interrogator/flipper. She has a knack for manipulating people into doing what she wants either by using her female charms, her forceful nature, or just making them realize its the right thing to do. Her language skills are second to none, her Pashtu and Dari is flawless. She was helping me master my Pashtu before I was sent home.

"Ok, keep me in the loop Andy."

"Will do."

"Neal, hows our operational security? There is some concern about a leak."

"I run a tight ship Matt, we are pretty much cut off from the main networks, our notes are kept on systems not connected to the net, and the base thinks we are working on counter-narcotics operations. Only people who really know what's going on are in this room, you, and maybe 3 other people tops. Whoever is running this Op is holding it close to the chest."

The briefing goes on for another hour or so. I get all the updates I need. Its a lot easier then getting emails. Plus I got to see my team. I did miss those guys. We had been together for a little over a year now and each one was important to me.

I rub my face and eyes. Its been a long day. "Alright guys be safe, you're missed. Joe I'll call Kerry (his wife) tomorrow and let her know you're ok. I'm gonna go home and rack out."

Joe says it for the group, "Good night Emil, and thanks." Neal and Gareth wave, while Andy smiles, puts her hand over her heart and then flashes me the "Hang Loose" sign.

I hit the disconnect button on the tablet and they are gone.

Just then Hetty walks out of the shadows from the corner of Ops and scares the living crap out of me.

"Jesus Christ Hetty, were you there the whole time?"

"Haven't you learned by now Mr. Lee that I am everywhere." She flashes me a smile. "Your team seems very capable, its shows that they have a very strong and effective leader. You should be proud."

"Thank you Hetty. This current operation they are on is testing them to their limits and they are handling it well. Just wish I was there. Hate not being with them in field, I feel like I am letting them down."

"Trust me, you were needed here. It seems Captain McClellan is doing a fine job in your absence. Your current partner needed you here and this team needed you here." She pauses for a second. "I agree with all your assessments pertaining to your current operations. The target is very important. I will help you with anything you need. Now I believe Mr. Deeks is waiting for you downstairs."

We head out of Ops and just as Hetty said Deeks is waiting for me leaning up against Kensi's desk with his stuff ready to go.

"Everything ok?" He asks me.

"Everything is just peachy Dainty. Come on lets go get you a birthday drink!"

I slap his shoulder and head out.


	20. Chapter 20 - Loss

**OK I was going to do another short chapter, but I thought starting my next case on an even Chapter like 20 was a good start. I just couldn't hold back posting this case. **

**The LA team will be working closely with the team in Afghanistan and my OC's team is right in the middle of it. There will be a lot of angst, surprises, with a little levity and comedy mixed in. Kensi also makes her reappearance during this case. There will be a lot more team based dialogue without my OC as well in future chapters. **

**I want to shift focus back to the team and off my OC. Ok enjoy, read and review. This chapter has a lot of action and is a little sad but what cases start out as happy?**

**THANKS**

**-M**

* * *

**January 21st, 2014**

It's a little after one a.m. local time on a moonless night near a small five building compound outside the town of Girishk, Afghanistan. Lights can be see on vehicles driving along Highway A1 miles to the north.

The compound is located on a small flood plain just north of the Boghra Irrigation Canal and southwest of the town. Thick mud walls encircle the buildings making it very difficult to see inside, let alone let anyone in. These types of buildings are common in this area of the Helmand Province.

With its location on the vast plain anyone inside can look out and see for miles in any direction. The only high ground or cover comes from a ridgeline that ends about a half mile away to the north of the compound. It is on this ridgeline that a small four man team is currently working its way south.

The town of Girishk is about seventy five miles west-northwest of Kandahar International Airport and the ISAF base located there. The four man team was driven to the area in the back of an Afghani truck that had seen better days. It was a leftover from the Soviet Invasion in the 1980's, and it was a miracle that it made it this far. The driver had pulled over on the highway and let this team out before continuing on his way.

The team leader got to the end of the ridgeline and held up his hand in a fist then put his hand down flat towards the ground. Instantly the three members who were spread out behind their leader stopped and went to a knee. Each team member was decked out in dark clothing, dark green MOLLE plate carriers strapped to their upper torsos which held sidearms, extra magazines, and other equipment. Helmets were on their heads with Night Vision Goggles (NVG's) hanging from swinging brackets on the front. Each also carried a Colt M4 rifle. They didn't carry much else, they weren't supposed to be out there long and stealth and speed was the key. You couldn't do that lugging fifty pounds of gear around.

Slowly one of the team members crouch walked his way towards his leader. He was looking at the compound thru binoculars and his NVG's. The compound was completely darkened out like no one was home.

"You sure about this, sir? Boss man is gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"Sergeant, he ain't here, I am, it was my call. Plus King Boss man is the one who approved it. And when have you ever seen the boss man pissed?"

"That's what makes it scarier, sir. You know that when he does get pissed its gonna be epic. You heard the rumor about when he snapped on that Navy F-18 Pilot?"

"Sergeant would you stay focused."

"Fine, but we were supposed to head in with top cover provided by a Global Hawk, but you heard the radio call, it got diverted to cover that attack on MOB (Main Operating Base) Price. We have no eyes in the sky." A Global Hawk is an unmanned drone that flies at 50,000 feet and its day/night and thermal cameras can surveil a wide area. Without it overhead they had no backup.

"Then we are just going to have to be extra careful. I'm under orders to get this done, so lets go. Go back to your partner and execute the plan."

"Yes sir." And the Sergeant crouch walks back over to where he left his partner.

The team leader takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for a second then speaks onto the communications net. "Alright guys and girl, just like we planned it. Get in quietly, lets get a look around, and get out. Stay off the comms unless you need to. Go to NVG." All four members snapped down their NVG's on their helmets. Three heads turn to look at him. He raises his hand and then drops it forward.

At the drop of his hand two of his agents break off from the group and head further to the west. They were to loop in around and head into the compound from that direction. The leader and his partner were going to head straight in from the north.

As boots walked across the desert floor passed rocks and dead vegetation a small 6 inch tan antenna is sticking out of the ground underneath a dead and dried out bush. As the two pairs of boots passed little did they know that the small antenna was sending a signal to the compound.

* * *

Inside the compound a young Taliban soldier was sitting on a chair in front of a table. He was nodding off now and again, fighting to stay awake. If he was caught dozing the punishment would of been brutal. As his eyes started to flutter shut again a beeping noise jolts him awake. Shaking the sleep from his eyes and searches for the source of the beeping.

On the table is a green control box about the size of a tissue box. On the side is a metal engraved label that says "Property of the United States Army." He picks up the box and looks at the screen. It is flashing a warning and a number. He reads the number displayed on the screen and looks up at a map that is tacked to the wall. On it is a dots with numbers next to them. It shows the location of where the sensor is located.

As the young Taliban soldier is about to sound the alarm, more beeping is heard from the green box as more sensors are tripped. He reads the numbers and sees that these are sensors that are placed out to the west.

He races to the main room where about a dozen other Taliban soldiers are sleeping. He finds the man he is looking for and shakes him awake. The man he has awoken yells at the young man demanding why he has awaken him. All the young soldier can do is hold up the small green control box.

The older man, his name is Fahid, gets up instantly and heads to another room that has a closed door. He knocks twice. A voice behind the door tells him to enter in Pashtu.

Fahid enters the room with his head down and begins to speak in Pashtu. His leader is sitting at a desk with his back to him reading something.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Khan but three of our sensors have been tripped. We have intruders approaching."

A Caucasian light skinned hand is raised and then a finger is pointed at the older man. "Then I suggest my friend that you take care of it immediately."

"Yes, at once." Fahid backs away and closes the door. He walks into the main room and awakes all the sleeping Taliban soldiers with his loud voice calling them to action. He warns them as to what is approaching and tells them to remain quiet. He then picks up a radio and calls out.

As part of his Khan's teachings to him and his followers, Fahid has a group of men stationed outside the compound in a hiding spot no one has found. They are out there just for this purpose. If there ever was an intrusion this group of six men would be guided in behind the intruders to surround and eliminate them.

He is in contact with his leader of his six man team outside the walls. He tells the man where the closest sensor was tripped and orders them to investigate and take care of it. The six men leave their hiding spot and start their pursuit.

* * *

The Sergeant is walking slowly, carefully placing every foot step as to avoid any noise. Behind him and to his left about four feet is his fellow agent and partner. They had finished their wide looping walk to the west and were headed toward the compound. They had about another quarter mile to go.

From behind him he hears a quiet yet very curt "Sergeant!" He stops in his tracks. As he turns to his partner he sees her kneeling to the ground digging at something in the desert floor. He walks over to her.

She looks up at him and tells him in a light whisper. "I felt something with my boot that didn't feel right." She digs more with her hands. As she moves the sand and dirt away she uncovers what she kicked with her foot. She picks it up by the antenna and holds in front of the Sergeant. "Is this what I think it is?"

The Sergeant leans forward more, he can't get a good look at it in his NVG's. But once they focus his jaw drops. "Yeah it is mam. Is it operational?"

She looks at it and checks the switch on the side and then flips it over to look at the bottom. On the bottom there is a small bulb that will blink when its operational and it can be only be seen with a pair of NVG's. "It's on."

"They know we are here! Disable that thing right now. We gotta let them know and get the hell outta here." The Sergeant reaches for his transmit button on his radio to get the warning out, but before he can the sound of automatic rifle fire staccatos across the plain.

* * *

The Team Leader of the four agents is close to his objective of the first building in the compound. He and his partner are walking slowly towards it we he hears something 'click' behind him. Instantly the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

He turns to his right towards his partner and screams "GET DOWN" just as the first rounds are fired from behind them. He yells out again "CONTACT REAR" and swings his M4 to the ready position and fires at the muzzle flashes he sees behind him. He looks over at his partner, he is laying on his stomach firing back at the men behind them. There is no cover, nothing to hide behind. They are exposed and sitting ducks.

He puts that thought behind him and concentrates on engaging the targets shooting at him. He thinks he hits one as he sees the muzzle flash go from firing at him to shooting straight up. He switches his aim to another target. He hits his radio transmit button, "Eagle 4-2, Eagle 4-4, we are receiving fire from unknown amount of hostiles to our south. Get your asses over here." Eagle 4-2 and 4-4 are the radio callsigns of his other two agents.

Almost instantly he gets a reply from what sounds like a man who is running as fast as he can, "Headed your way Eagle 4-6, we see the muzzle flashes. We are about a quarter mile away. Hang tight."

As he returns fire the Leader is thinking, _"How in the hell did this get sideways so fast? How did these guys get behind us? The place looked empty."_ His M4 clangs open on an empty magazine and he reaches into his chest for another magazine. His partner must of got a good shot in cause he hears another gun go silent from the men firing at them.

But the rounds from the four remaining Taliban men pepper the ground around them kicking up dirt and dust.

He was hoping his other two team members would get there faster. They couldn't take this much longer. And just as he had thought that he heard a wet slap and a "Humph" come from his partner next to him.

His partner screams "I'm hit," and the leader see's him turn on his side to check where his wound is.

The leader slaps the bolt release on his M4 and fires off a few rounds to keep the Taliban heads down as his partner checks his wound. "You alright?" he yells to his wounded partner.

"I don't know, looks bad, I'm still in this fight though," is the reply.

"Just stay with me, they'll be here soon." He then slaps his radio transmit button, "Eagle 4-2, be advised Eagle 4-3 is wounded, need you to engage now."

"Almost there Eagle 4-6, almost there."

The team leader starts to belly crawl over to his wounded partner we he hears him no longer shooting. As he is crawling he feels a burning ripping sensation in his neck and then a warm wetness running down his chest. He tries to reach up and hit his radio but he can't, he is instantly weak and can't talk. He looks ahead at the muzzle flashes but his eyes start to go fuzzy. A dark ring forms around the outside of his sight picture.

He tries to raise his weapon but his arms wont work. As the dark ring around his eyesight starts to get bigger and see's muzzle flashes come in from the left and the unmistakable sound of a M4 firing. His other team members had arrived on the flank of the Taliban soldiers and was engaging them.

Within seconds the sounds of AK-47's ceases. He looses focus for a second and the next thing he hears is familiar voices.

"You check on him, I got the big man."

He feels a presence at his side. "Stay with me man, I got yah. STAY WITH ME." And he feels a hand go to his neck and apply pressure. A sudden feeling of cold comes over him. He hears his teammate call on a radio, "Pedro Ops, this is Eagle 4-2. Requesting IMMEDIATE Medevac of two patients at.." And then his whole world goes black and quiet…

* * *

**NCIS OSP Ops Center**

For the first time in the seven weeks that I had been working at NCIS I didn't go into the office at 0530 to work out. I actually stayed in and enjoyed my morning. Deeks had showed up at my door to grab his stuff to go surfing on the beach outside my condo. We had become pretty good friends in those seven weeks. We visited a couple bars after work, went to a some Clippers games with Callen and Sam, and I even convinced him to start taking Sambo lessons from me to improve his fighting skills. He told me he'd use them to surprise Kensi during their sparring sessions.

He was surprised that I wasn't heading out the door to my car as he was headed up.

"You feeling alright their Emil? Not like you to not go in and work out."

"Eh, I woke up and wanted to take it easy today for some reason. Guess this laid back California beach lifestyle may be rubbing off on me." I see the huge smile grow on his face when he hears that.

"Well if you want the true California experience you need to come out with me and learn to surf." He points his hand out my sliding glass door towards the waves.

"Don't push it Deeks. You will never get me out on that board, Duuuuude." To be honest I have no urge to learn how to surf. I'd rather be in the air than on the water. "Go hang ten or whatever the hell it is you guys do. I'm going for a run with Fletcher. If you want we can carpool into work. Hell I might even let you drive the M3."

"Really?" His face lights up, he has been begging me to let him take the BMW out and thrash it on the highway.

"Nah, I just wanted to see your face when you thought I would." I grab a leash and call Fletcher but don't hook him up to it. He's too well trained to require it. I slap Deeks on the shoulder as I head out, "See yah in a little bit."

Its almost 0930 when Deeks and I walk into the Bullpen. Callen and Sam were already there. And then the teasing began.

"Well look who finally decided to show up, its the M & M twins." Sam let go the first salvo of the morning.

Deeks and I got to our desks and I looked over at my partner. "M & M twins Deeks, that seems original. How does the Norwegian judge score that?"

"Ah Emil, I give that about a 8.75. Was kinda low on difficulty, didn't seem like much thought was put into it. What about the Polish judge?" He asks me. Sam just shakes his head and Callen chuckles with his head down.

"I'll give it a 9. But I will say it's giving me a jones for some M&M's, may have to raid a vending machine later."

"Oh good call, you know they have Mike & Ike's, maybe we create a candy called Matt & Marty's."

"I'll have to get right on that partner." I say with a laugh.

"Alright you two, you made your point, the joke fell flat." Sam concedes.

Deeks and I share a big smile on our faces. I'm thinking the day is starting off really well. I was about to find out just how wrong I was.

Something makes me look over towards Hetty's desk. She is sitting in her chair and just hung up her phone. Her face shows no emotion, like she is deep in thought. It looks like she is gathering her thoughts and she gets up out of her chair and walks over to the bullpen.

Sam, Deeks, Callen and my eyes are locked on to Hetty as she walks. Each one of us has a confused look. She walks past Sam and Deeks desk and she slowly stops in front of mine and turns to look right into my eyes. Instantly my throat goes down into the pit if my stomach and my palms begin to sweat. Hetty lets out a deep breath like she's trying to find the words. I feel Sam, Deeks, and Callen's eyes on me.

By some unspoken communication I know what she is trying to say. I beat her to saying something.

"Who?" the word barely cracks out of my throat.

"Captain McClellan."

I take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, close my eyes and my head drops. I place my hands on my desktop and rub them back and forth.

"When?" is my next question.

"Yesterday afternoon, it happened about 2AM Afghani time."

I nod my head, I know there is more. "What else?"

"Special Agent Benedict was wounded, took two rounds, one to the side, the other in the left shoulder. Not life threatening, he is at the Trauma Center at Camp Bastion."

"Ok, thanks Hetty. Does Kerry ….. Captain McClellan's wife know? "

"An Air Force Casualty Assistance team notified her this morning. I am sorry for your loss Major. Take a moment, we will have a briefing on this up in Ops in a few minutes." I nod my head at her and she turns to face the other three men in the room. "Gentleman we will be assisting on a investigation with our team in Afghanistan, let's head up to Ops." And she heads towards the stairs.

Sam, Callen and Deeks don't get up. They just sit in their chairs looking at me. I had pushed my chair back and had my head down in my hands rubbing the bridge of my nose with my fingers, my elbows resting on my thighs.

I drop my hands to my side and I take my AFOSI badge of my belt. I stare at it for a moment, then I take the black elastic cloth band that is attached to the back of it, and twist around so that it is now stretched across the middle of my badge. I look at it for a moment then put it back on my belt.

As I look up I notice my team members doing the same thing with their NCIS and LAPD badges as a show of consideration and respect. They didn't have to do it but I deeply appreciate the gesture.

I stand up and the other three do the same I start walking towards the stairs that lead up to Ops, each one grabs my shoulder as I pass.

Right then and there I tell myself that I will get the son of a bitch responsible.


	21. Chapter 21 - HVT

**Sorry it took so long to update. I spend three days working on this. Not quite happy with it but its a start. **

**This case is going to be a long and difficult one. It will have everyone's involvement, there is even some surprises...**

**Thanks for the PM's guys, I was getting concerned since reviews slacked off that I was losing people. Means a lot to hear you all anxiously wait for new chapters.**

**So hear it is. READ AND REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER. I dont Own NCIS LA or any of its characters, just my OC.**

* * *

I walk into OPS first with the guys fileing in behind me. I notice a look on Nell's face, she seems upset for me, I try and put a smile on my face to assure her its ok. I don't know if I was successful or not. Eric just looks at me with a somber face and nods. I return the gesture. Hetty is standing next to Eric and lets out a breath as I walk by. I can tell that this affects her a lot to, even though Joe wasn't on her team.

I stand off to the side with my arms crossed across my chest and my head down, as the guys form up around the table in the middle of the room. They all notice me self-isolating myself from them, but I can tell they understand. This briefing is going to be a difficult one, and I know just how difficult it will be because there is more going on than they know.

Eric hesitates to start the briefing, he opens his mouth to begin then stops after letting out a breath. He turns his head to Hetty and is about to ask a question…

From across the room, "Go ahead Eric, its fine, I need to see this." I pick my head up from looking at the floor and walk over to the big screen standing in front of the guys, keeping my arms crossed in front of me.

Eric clears his throat and begins, "Yesterday around 0115 in the morning a four person Air Force OSI team was undertaking a surveillance operation on this compound," Eric hits a few buttons on his tablet and brings up satellite and drone photos on the big screen of a five building compound, "outside Gereshk, Afghanistan."

I recognize the compound immediately but don't let my reaction show.

Eric then hits a few more buttons on this tablet and four video images pop up on screen. They all look like helmet cams. Each is grainy and green since they were shot in NVG. In the corner of each video frame is a name. The top left video says its Eagle 4-6. Top right is Eagle 4-3. And on the bottom it is Eagle 4-2 on the left and Eagle 4-4 on the right.

"These were the video feeds from the helmet cams that each member of that team were wearing." He hits play on all four feeds. The videos play and you can see the four team members walking slowly towards a building in the distance. Then on the top two cameras, 4-6 and 4-3 you can hear automatic weapons fire and hear the rounds whizzing past the camera.

The scream of _"GET DOWN"_ and _"CONTACT REAR_" cause my shoulders to shiver slightly as I watch the firefight unfold in front of me on video. I can see that they are out in the open, exposed, with no cover whatsoever. Distant muzzle flashes brighten up the horizon making the NVG's flare white.

Then I hear Joe's voice, its calm but it has the hint of fear in his voice…..

_"Eagle 4-2, Eagle 4-4, we are receiving from unknown amount of hostiles to our north. Get your asses over here!"_

I look up at the Eagle 4-2 and 4-4 video feeds and you can tell that they are running as fast as they can. Muzzle flashes in the distance as they close in. There is more radio conversation but I can't hear it. I am too enthralled in the video footage. All I hear is Gareth's _"...Hang tight."_

Then while looking at the Eagle 4-3 feed I see the moment Neal gets hit. You can hear the bullet whiz in and hit his body with a wet slap. I can hear Sam catch his breath behind me. Then I hear Neal's voice _"I'm hit."_ On the video feed you can see him looking for the wound , his breathing getting faster. I find myself not breathing, I have to command myself to take a breath.

Joe's voice comes back over the recording, its full of concern,_ "You alright?"_ And his camera is looking over at his partner before it turns back to the firefight in front of them. Looking back at Neal's camera you can see the pool of blood beginning to pool on the ground next to him in the Nightvision. It comes as darker than the background.

I notice a deathly silence in the Ops Center as the scene unfolds. I start to sway from foot to foot as I watch. I didn't notice I was doing it at first.

_"Just stay with me they'll be here soon …...Eagle 4-2 be advised Eagle 4-3 is wounded, need you to engage now!"_

Joe's voice is forceful, almost pleading. I see him start to crawl towards Neal. He gets about half way when a round from an AK-47 screams by his helmet cam, and Joe stops. You can see the blood start to spurt out in front of him, it sends chills down my back. Deeks lets out a quiet "Damn".

Joe was hit in a vein or an artery in his neck. I heard him try to speak but it sounds like someone is choking and unable to get the words out.

A hand reaches out in the frame towards Neal, it's Joe's. On Neal's camera it's not moving, it seems like Neal has lost consciousness. Then on Joe's camera I see his hand fall to the ground and not move.

In my mind I'm praying for Joe to say something or move, even though I know the outcome, I was just hoping for one last movement to prove it to me that this was all wrong and a bad dream.

I then turn my attention back to Eagle 4-2 and 4-4. Gareth and Andy had just arrived to the carnage and were engaging the Taliban men with their weapons. You could tell that the four remaining Taliban men were unaware of their presence. After a few well aimed bursts from their M4's the shooting stopped.

I watch as Andy clears the AK's from the dead men and Gareth sprints off towards Joe and Neal's motionless bodies.

_"You go check on him, I got the big man._" Gareth is my trained medic on my team. He noticed that Joe's injury was worse than Neal's. I watch him go right to the wound on his neck and apply pressure. On Andy's cam I see her rolling Neal over onto his back and removing his tactical vest.

Gareth's voice calls out in quick desperation,_ "Stay with me man, I got yah. STAY WITH ME."_ Hearing that causes me to catch a lump in my throat. I'm watching my friend, a member of my team, of my family, my number two die on the screen in front of me. In all my years in the military I'd never lost a man before, none. I always brought everyone home. I fight back tears, and keep a straight face, I need to keep it together. I tell myself to lock it down.

_"Pedro Ops, this is Eagle 4-2. Requesting IMMEDIATE medevac of two patients at my coordinates. Two men down, patient one has a single GSW to the neck, second patient has two GSW's lower torso and right arm. Patient one is critical."_

Pedro is the callsign for the Air Force Pararescue Combat Medics, also known as PJ's. They are medics with Special Forces skills, their primary role is to go behind enemy lines to rescue downed pilots, but in Afghanistan they fly high risk medevac missions. Their base was a short distance away.

The rest of the video I see Gareth working on Joe, trying to get a pressure bandage on the wound, then dragging him away from the compound using the straps on the back of his tactical vest. He stops every 15 feet or so to do CPR. Andy is dragging Neal as well but he is still breathing.

The video ends with the PJ's landing their HH-60G Pave Hawk helicopter nearby and loading my team on board. The PJ's taking over CPR on Joe. The whole video lasted about 3 minutes. Eric had fast forward thru some parts. It was the longest three minutes of my life.

Eric continues, "The team was ambushed, it is unknown how the Taliban knew they were coming. The OSI Special Agent that was killed, his name is …"

I cut Eric off, "Air Force Captain Joseph McClellan. Twelve year veteran of OSI, and my Operations Officer." My back is still turned to the group.

Callen speaks up, "What was your teams mission?"

I turn around and face the three of them. Each has a somber face, I can tell Deeks is concerned for me after what he saw and I see him fidget in his spot.

"We are part of a Joint NCIS, AFOSI, and CIA task force that was looking into and tracking a High Value Target. This target has been causing havoc all across Afghanistan. We were tasked with intelligence gathering, surveillance, and counter intelligence operations. My team was specifically requested by NCIS to handle these responsibilities. The team has been working over seven months figuring out the targets whereabouts, habits, escape routes and safe houses." I pause and take a breath.

"Were you supposed to take the target out?" Callen asks.

"No, that was being handled by another team. Our mission profile was to observe and report."

Sam steps forward closer to me, "Tell us about your team Matt."

"Captain McClellan as I said was my Operations Officer, Special Agent Neal Benedict is my Technical Specialist/Surveillance Guru, First Lieutenant Andrea Holtzman specializes Counterintelligence, Interrogation, and my Linguist, and lastly is Technical Sergeant Gareth Tompkins. He is my Operator, the guy we send in and can work anywhere, he is also the Weapons Expert, Medic, and jack of all trades." With each name I call out Eric flashes their services records on screen with their photos.

Deeks asks the next question, "What was significant about this compound that it required your team to go in?"

"We had suspected that this location was one of the targets safe houses. We wanted to confirm that so we could keep it under surveillance to see if he ever came back to it. I had talked to my team about this compound two weeks ago and ordered them not to try to get close, its out in the open and no way to approach it covertly. I don't know why they went it two nights ago."

Sam nods at me to make sure I was ok, and then asks."Why did the Navy ask for you guys?"

"NCIS was concerned about leaks possibly springing up so they decided to 'think outside the box' and brought us in. We were not connected to NCIS networks and worked on our own. Everything was kept compartmentalized to keep security tight. We knew there were others working this HVT (High Value Target) but we didn't know who they were or what their part was."

Callen then asks the $64,000 question that I knew was coming and wanted to avoid because he was going to hate my answer. "Who is the target? And why are we getting involved now?"

I let out a deep breath, "Sorry Callen, its need to know. I am not at liberty to say." I want to tell him about the White Ghost but I can't.

I can tell he is pissed. "Need to know? How in the hell are we supposed to help if we don't know who it is?"

"Callen, I wish I could tell you but its not my call. I'm sorry."

Callen turns to Hetty, "Can you shed any light on this? Who is the one keeping this close to the vest?"

Just then a live video feed pops up on the monitor in Ops. "That would be me, Agent Callen." It was NCIS Assistant Director Owen Granger.

"How did I know that somehow you would be involved in this." Callen looks at the video feed in disgust.

"Watch your tone Agent Callen." Grangers eyes lock on to mine, "Good to see you again Major."

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual Assistant Director." I never did like the Assistant Director. He was the one that requested my unit and ever since I met him I felt he wasn't one to be trusted.

Sam looks at me surprised, "You know Granger?"

"Yeah, he is in charge of the Task Force. He is the contact my team has with the rest. He is also the one who requested my team."

"Now that you have the background Agent Hanna, can we get on with the briefing." Granger is getting annoyed.

"Fine, Assistant Director, do you mind telling me what my team was doing approaching that compound after I ordered them not to due to its exposed location?"

"I do mind actually, and since the cat is out of the bag, do you have any progress on your other mission there in Los Angeles?"

Sam walks forward, "What other mission in Los Angeles?"

Here we go, the other piece of information I was regretting to have to share. "My primary reason that I was sent back to Los Angeles was to work with Deeks as his partner till Kensi came back. A few weeks after I had gotten back, the task force got intel that there was a possible leak in Los Angeles and it could be coming out of NCIS. Assistant Director Granger tasked me to investigate covertly to try and find out if there was a leak here."

Callen is now irritated, "You were investigating us and didn't tell us?"

Hetty speaks up now in my defense, "Mr. Callen I was aware of Mr. Lee's other mission. He did not like doing it but we deemed it necessary. The security of our team in Afghanistan and Agent Blye is paramount to hurt feelings. And being that he is from outside our organization there was little risk that his convert inquiries would be noticed by the leak." It diffuses some of the tension that was building up within Callen but I can tell that later on in private I was going to get an earful, death of a teammate or not.

"I'm really sorry guys." I look at each of them for a split second to show them I am serious and contrite. "And no Director Granger there is no progress on that mission, I have been unable to find any leak here at NCIS."

Eric then steps forward, "Ah Matt we have a live video feed from your team."

I look at him in relief, "Patch them in Eric."

Another video screen opens up. I see Andy and Gareth standing in their Operations trailer.

Andy recognizes me immediately and I can tell me is upset, "Emil!..." then she see's Granger face on her screen as well, "I mean Sir." Then she acknowledges Granger, "Assistant Director."

I ignore her talking to Granger and I work to get her attention back, "Lieutenant, hows Special Agent Benedict?"

Andy focus's back on me. I can tell she hasn't slept in days and her normally perfect dark blonde hair is a wreck. "Neal is in recovery at Camp Bastion. We just got back from there. Gareth knows his condition better than I."

Gareth looks up at me on screen, "Sir, he took a round that went thru a dead spot on his vest. No armor was there, it was a lucky shot. The bullet was a through and through in his side. It didn't hit any major organs or blood vessels. The other round entered his right arm and broke his humerus bone. He had surgery to set the bone. He is awake in recovery giving hell to the nurses. They want to evac him to Landsthul in Germany but he is refusing. He wants to stay here and recover and report back to the team. Stubborn New Yorker, sir."

I let myself exhale again, closing my eyes at the good news. Neal was quiet but he was a fighter. Now that I got Neal's condition out of the way, I needed to know something else.

"Ok, thanks Sergeant. Lieutenant I saw the helmet cam footage, but I need to know, what the hell happened?"

Granger then interrupts, "Lieutenant I don't think that's a good idea. You haven't been debriefed and details on this op cannot be disclosed!"

I'm ignoring Granger, "Lieutenant, I need to know." I'm practically pleading with her.

"I'm ordering you Lieutenant not to say anything till your debriefed. Major Lee you will get all the details you need when you get the report."

I don't want to wait for a damn report, I need to know, "Andy!"

I can see Andy thinking it over in her head. She is loyal to me, she owes her position on my team to me. I got her out into the field, it was all she ever wanted, the opportunity to prove herself. All her other Commanding Officers were afraid of her father, the General. I was the first one to see her for her and not the General's daughter. Over the year we have been working together we became close. I hung out with her and her husband.

I knew she thought Granger was an ass, and on the screen I can see her make up her mind. She chose me. "Emil, we were ordered in to do a recon. Intel said the complex was empty. We were going to go in and get a layout of the place for a possible Special Ops raid if it ever got to that, and collect any intel we could find." You can tell Granger was pissed but she kept going.

"Gareth and I were to loop around from the west while Joe and Neal went straight in. We were supposed to have a Global Hawk overhead but it was pulled away to cover an attack on Main Operating Base Price."

I am livid, my team went into a possible hot zone without overhead support to make sure the place is empty. "Who the hell ordered you to continue with the op without the Global Hawk?"

Andy swallows hard before answering. "Assistant Director Granger ordered us to do the recon and to also proceed without coverage."

If looks could kill, then Granger would of died a slow and painful death right then and there. "Jesus Christ! You sent my team in there without knowing if the place was still deserted or not? You couldn't wait?"

"We deemed the risk minor, Major," was his reply.

"Minor risk? You had no friggin clue what was going on in there! You sent my team in blind and you got one of them killed and another wounded!" The back of my neck was turning red and my voice was getting louder. It would of gotten worse if Nell hadn't walked up to me and grabbed my arm to calm me down.

I run my hand threw my hair, and take a moment to calm myself down. "What else you got Andy."

"While Gareth and I were moving towards the compound I found an E-UGS."

"What's an E-UGS?" Deeks asks the group. I let Sam answer.

"E-UGS stands for Expendable Unattended Ground Sensor. You bury it in an area you suspect foot or vehicle traffic. When something comes close it picks up the vibrations and alerts a central control box."

Andy holds up the one they recovered from outside the compound. It looks like a tan plastic cupcake with a candle on top as an antenna. "The serial number on this baby is from a US Army lot."

Deeks continues "You're saying this target has access to US Army equipment?"

I turn and face my partner, "No, these are scattered everywhere in Afghanistan. They can be found and recovered, put a new battery in it and it can be re-used. Only hard part is finding the control box that programs and monitors them. They are not easy to come by. Andy is the Army missing any E-UGS control boxes?"

"The Army won't confirm or deny that any are missing but I got the feeling that a few are MIA. This is how they knew we were coming." Andy rubs her arms nervously. "Emil, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't of gone in. We tried to save him."

"Andy you did all that you could, it's not your fault.," I tell her. Gareth walks over to her and holds her close as he cries into his chest.

Gareth looks up at me in the video feed, "When you coming back boss? We need you back here." He wants me to come back to Afghanistan.

"I will try as soon as I can, Sergeant. Hetty I hate to leave you a man short again but I need to get on the next available transport."

And then Granger pops back in again. This guy just can't leave well enough alone.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen Major. You are needed in Los Angeles. We still have a suspected leak and I need you and the rest of the team to chase that down and plug it! Fill them in on what they need to know to handle that aspect of the case, and NOTHING ELSE. Is that understood or do I need to call Brigadier General Jacobsen and have him remind you?" Jacobsen is the Commander of AFOSI, effectively my boss.

"No you don't."

"Good, also your team will now fold into mine under my direct command." Granger drops another bombshell on my already crappy day. Gareth and Andy looked shocked, as do I.

"Under whose authority?" I demand of him.

"As commander of this task force I am given certain leeway. Lieutenant Holtzman, Sergeant Tompkins, I need you two to stay where you are. NCIS Special Agent Blye is en route to your location to debrief you all and gather your After Action Reports. I suggest you make sure they are finished and thorough. She will then shut down your operations there and bring you back to here. Do I make myself clear?"

Andy and Gareth respond the only way they can with "Yes Sir." But they are looking at me the whole time waiting for me to do something. I just hold my hand up by why waist telling them to keep calm and that I would handle it.

Granger then shuts down his video feed.

Andy is aggravated, I can see it in her eyes. She only wants to work for me and will never accept working for Granger. "He can't do this!"

"Andy he did and can. We just need to work this from another angle. Don't worry I'll see what I can do. Give me some time." I reassure her.

Gareth asks me, "Does Kerry know?"

That questions brings me back to reality really quick. "Yeah she found out earlier today. I am going to head down to Fresno and see her."

"Tell her we tried our best and are sorry. Tell her if she ever needs anything to just ask." Gareth had worked with Joe for over six years.

"I'll make sure of it." I need to make sure of something before I let them go.

"Hey Andy?"

She looks up at me. "Yeah Emil?"

"Agent Blye is a friend of mine, she is Detective Deeks partner" I point to him and Deeks waves, "She is the reason I am here. She is one of us, we are on the same team, I need you to trust me and her. Behave yourself!" I know how Andy is, she is upset, uber pissed, and doesn't get along with other females that she feels threatened by.

"Ok, Emil."

Deeks walks forward to the screen, "Lieutenant can you do me a favor and tell her I said hello. Emil is right, she is one of the best."

"No problem Detective." She gives me the first smile I've seen from her all day. She walks off camera.

"Gareth keep an eye on her." I am drawing this conversation to a close.

"You got it boss man." Then the feed cuts off.

Now I turn myself around to face the wrath of my current team, this is not going to be a great day..


	22. Chapter 22 - Outsider Acceptance

**It only took 19 Chapters but I finally am bringing her back! This Chapter is the reintroduction of Kensi back into the story. **

**Its good to be able to write for the whole team again. Kensi is going to add a whole new dynamic and arc to this story. But, it gets off to a rough start as you will see.**

**Two chapters again back to back. I spoil you guys!**

**Read and review! PLEASE**

**DISCLAIMER. I do know own NCIS LA or its characters. Just my OC.**

* * *

Kensi pulled into Kandahar Air Base around 2230 hours. She was inside a OshKosh M-ATV MRAP (Mine Resistant, Ambush Protected) truck with a three man Marine security detachment. It had been about two months since she had been here last. She smiled at the memory. It was also the last time she had ice cream.

She was given very little explanation as to why she was here. Not three hours ago she had walked back into the Operations trailer where she, Sabatino, Granger, and the rest of the NCIS White Ghost team worked out of, after spending most of the day looking and gathering intel. She was tired from hiking thru the hills and her stomach was growling loudly. Everyone back in LA knew that a hungry Kensi was an irritable Kensi.

She missed the fact that her partner would hide junk food in his desk drawer just for her. Over here in the FOB (Forward Operating Base) where she was working, it was on the far end of a supply route and her junk food luxuries were always in short supply. She was hoping to find some here at the airfield. Kandahar was the second biggest base in all Afghanistan after Bagram Airfield near Kabul.

She put the junk food out of her mind for now and concentrated back on the reason she was here. Granger had walked up to her as soon as she had put her stuff on her rack.

**THREE HOURS EARLIER**

"Agent Blye I need you to go to Kandahar Airbase immediately."

Kensi is annoyed, her stomach growls. "I just got back here! I've been out since sunrise."

Granger just gives her a look.

She rolls her eyes, "Why do I need to go to Kandahar?"

Granger continues the stare, "I need you to go visit another team that operates out of there. They had an operation go bad early this morning, one KIA and one WIA." Kensi's mouth drops.

Granger continues, "You are to debrief the remaining two members, take their statements and AAR's. Then you are to close down their operation and bring them and any pertinent information back here. They will be joining us here for the foreseeable future."

Kensi is processing all this information. She finds it disconcerting that the mention of one KIA and one WIA didn't really have an affect on Granger. He had just said it with no feeling, almost robotic. "Are you going to tell me who they are so I'm not wandering around Kandahar Airbase all night?"

"They are in a trailer just like ours. Southeast side of the air base, Bldg E-4305. They will be expecting you."

"Can I at least wash my face or get something to eat?" She shrugs her shoulders and tries to give her best sad look on her face.

Granger looks at her for a second, then turns and grabs a MRE (Meal Ready to Eat) off a table and throws it at Kensi. "I have to get ready for a video conference. A M-ATV is waiting on you upfront, better get moving Agent Blye." He tells her quite sternly.

Kensi grabs her helmet and gear and heads out.

**KANDAHAR AIRBASE - PRESENT**

After being cleared to enter the base Kensi and her Marine security team made their way across the base. According to the map given to them by the Guards at the entrance they had found out where Building E-4305 was. As they drive through the laid out streets Kensi was beginning to regret eating that Cheese Tortellini MRE so fast. But it had a bag of Peanut M&M's inside which made her very happy.

As they got close to where Bldg E-4305 was located she noticed that they were in the Air Force section of the base. There were a few Airmen running in Air Force PT gear with reflective belts on. The truck pulls up to a trailer marked E-4305. Granger was right it was a exact copy of the one they had back at the FOB.

There was a makeshift handmade sign in front of the trailer. It reads **"AFOSI Detachment 2413"** with a hand painted logo of a bald eagle clutching a map of Afghanistan in its talons. Three flagpoles are around the trailer as well, one with the American Flag, another with the Afghan Flag, and the last has the Air Force banner hanging from it.

Kensi begins to wonder why she is at an Air Force OSI detachment. She hardly worked with OSI, except for that case with her friend Matt. Why would she be here? She felt uncomfortable walking in there as an NCIS Agent. but maybe the people inside knew who Matt was and that would make it easier.

She leaves her Marine security team in the truck and walks up the stairs into the trailer. Once inside she notices they layout is similar to her trailer but its bigger, brighter, and doesn't seem as dreary. Air Force related knick-nacks and posters hang from the walls. There are about ten people working at desks laid out around the outside walls. Its a hum of activity even at 10:30 at night, but everyone seems down and upset . She might as well get it over with. She walks up to the first person she sees.

It's a man in his mid to late thirties and he is typing away on a laptop working on what looks like an incident report. She taps him on the shoulder. As he turns to look she introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye. I was told to report here and check in with a team who ran an operation earlier this morning?"

The gentleman doesn't speak just turns in his chair and points with his pen to a closed glass door at the far right of the trailer. He then goes back to his work.

Kensi exhales and just mutters the words "Thank you" and walks off towards the door. She sees two people inside the room, one is a medium height dark haired gentleman, while the other is a taller, striking looking female with blonde hair. They are sitting at a desk across from each other typing away on laptops. She knocks on the door and then pulls it open.

Both sets of eyes look up at her. "Hey, umm… NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye, Assistant Director Granger told me that you would be expecting me?" She holds out her hand to the both of them.

The woman gets up from her desk and just walks past Kensi towards the coffee maker on the other side of the room. The gentleman stands up and reaches out to grab Kensi's hand.

"You'll have to forgive her, Mam. Don't take it personal, she's just a little upset right now." To emphasize his point the woman throws a spoon hard into a sink and makes a loud clattering. He just shakes his head and then Kensi's hand and lets go. "Sergeant Gareth Tompkins. Little Miss Wonderful over there is First Lieutenant Andrea Holtzman. Welcome to our little slice of heaven." He spread his hands out wide in front of him.

Gareth turns to Andrea, "Andy, the boss told you to behave! She's one of us."

Andy just stands there and gives a death stare to Gareth.

Kensi is very uncomfortable now but powers thru it. "I'm sorry for your loss, I heard you lost a team member and another was wounded. Hope whoever it was is ok."

"He will live, mam. He is at the hospital at Camp Bastion, raising hell with the nurses and doctors." Gareth tells her with a smile.

"That's very good to hear. Did Assistant Director Granger tell you why I was sent here?" Kensi decided she might as well deal with the 600 lb gorilla in the room.

"Yes he did. Just got off a video conference with him and our boss. He said you were coming to debrief us on last nights op, then collect our AAR's and close down our office here and move us back to your base. Is that the jist of it?" Gareth is sitting on the edge of the table. Andrea is leaning against the counter with a sour look on her face.

"You pretty much got the same information I did. I don't know any details, I was basically told to get down here ASAP." She is hoping that they would sympathize with her and lighten up some. She decides to pull her trump card out of her pocket.

"I haven't really worked much with OSI. Just a case a little over a year and a half ago out at Edwards. I worked with an Agent who at the time was a Captain. He's now a Major, do either of you guys know Matt Lee?"

She was hoping they would recognize the name, but she never expected to hear Gareth speak these next words, "Of course, Mam. He's our boss."

"Emil … I mean Major Lee is your Team Leader? Your part of his team?" She is floored.

"That he is, mam. We have been a team for about a year now. He is in LA now, was with us here till about two months ago. He told us a little while ago that he is partnered up with your partner back at NCIS. He looked like a tall blonde, shaggy haired fellow."

Kensi smiles, "Deeks, Detective Marty Deeks, he is our LAPD liaison."

"Lucky you," Gareth says with a wink. "Major Lee told us that you were good people and we should trust you. Not to be mean mam, but Director Granger has been grating our last nerve and we are a little sick of the Navy right now."

Kensi laughs, "Oh don't I know it! Don't worry Sergeant the feeling, when it comes to Director Granger, is mutual."

Andy stands up straight from her spot by the counter, she has an aggressive stance, "You called Major Lee, Emil. Only his friends get to call him that. I didn't think you knew him that well, if you only worked with him once."

Kensi can tell that Andy is being very territorial and standoffish but she can't blame her. "Emil and I stayed close after the case. He and my partner, Detective Deeks, are pretty good friends." A thought pops up in her head. Kensi lifts up the scarf hanging over her tactical vest, and removes a patch from the velcro. She walks over towards Andy and holds the patch out in front of her. "Take a look."

The patch is the one Matt had given her over a year and a half ago after their case had ended. Its the one with the NCIS logo sewn into the corner, and F-16 on top with her name** "KENSI BLYE"** and her callsign **"FERN"** embroidered into it. He had made them as a little joke, her partner had gotten one with **"MARTY DEEKS"** and **"DAINTY"** on his, and she cherished the little gesture. She started wearing it after she saw Matt getting onto the C-17. A second patch was back in LA on her desk.

Andy takes a good look at it, a little smile appears on her face. She hands the patch back and Kensi reattaches it to the velcro on her vest. "He did say we could trust you" Andy tells her.

"He would know, I trust him and so does my team back in LA. He's one of the best." She tells Andy honestly.

Andy looks back at Kensi, "Your partner told us to tell you he says hello and that you're also one of the best."

A little blush comes over Kensi's face. "Thank you. I haven't been able to talk or see him much since I was reassigned." She was going to say that she was glad Emil was watching his back but decided against it since he was their boss and they were probably upset that he was reassigned.

"I actually was lucky enough to run into Matt on his way to LA two months ago. He was boarding a plane here when I found him. He was there with two other Agents…." She stopped mid sentence.

Then Kensi realized something. The two other Agents she had seen and met at the airfield were probably the same two Agents killed and wounded in the firefight. She tried to remember their names, one was Joe the other was Neal. Joe had helped Kensi get in touch with Matt's ice cream connection at the Dining Facility.

"Oh my God. It was Joe and Neal wasn't it?"

Gareth speaks up for the two of them. He knows Andy is still dealing with the loss. "Joe was killed. Neal was wounded in the torso and right arm."

"I got to meet them, Joe was such a nice guy, he introduced me to Fabrouk at the dining facility. Again I'm so sorry. They are both great guys!"

Andy takes a deep breath. "Yeah they are. It's ok though. You wanna hang up your stuff so we can get started with this debrief? We finished and printed up our AAR's." She points to a clothes rack for Kensi's stuff and an open chair for when she is ready.

"Yeah, lets get started. I know its going to be tough but I will try and make it quick. I'm going to need to eat something soon to get this MRE taste out of my mouth!"

That line makes Gareth and Andy laugh.

Kensi drops her stuff and takes a seat. Gareth is across from her and Andy takes a seat to her left. Kensi has a small smirk on her face, "I bet Matt is great to work with. Hey, you two wouldn't mind telling me some funny stories about Emil after we get done? I wanna be able to go back to LA and embarrass him a little before he comes back."

"Oh Agent Blye…..we may have two or three for yah." Gareth responds with a chuckle.

And so begins over the next few hours a complete debrief of the operation on the five building compound.


End file.
